


Under The Moonlight

by thatSlytheringirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Concubine!Baekhyun, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Smut, Soulmates, Vampire!Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 54,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatSlytheringirl/pseuds/thatSlytheringirl
Summary: Everyone knew of the Vampire King's adoration for his husband and of the events that brought them together.Before the love and the fluff came hardship and pain. And perhaps that was what turned Chanyeol so devoted to his beloved Baekhyun.Or in which Chanyeol and Baekhyun fall in love in the most unexpected of circumstances.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just the slightly more edited version of the tweetfic I'm currently posting!

Baekhyun's hands shook as he entered the throne room, biting his bottom lip as he and Jung Mingyu -a merchant chosen as the representative of their village- followed the guards guiding them forward. Thankfully, his entire body was hidden under heavy robes, his head covered with a sheer material that allowed him to scrutinize his surroundings. 

The room was packed with royals, all of different immortal species, who watched him walk by with hungry gazes. He tried to calm himself, knowing most of them would be able to hear his heart, but he couldn't will his body to do so. Not when he knew what kind of destiny awaited him.

When the guards stopped in front of the throne and knelt down, Baekhyun took a deep breath and did the same, knowing that not following along to the rules of etiquette would be seen as an act of rebellion and thus, would lead to his death and that of his family’s. 

He took that moment as a small chance to give himself a small pep talk. He would be okay, he had to believe so. No matter what was done to him, he had to keep telling himself that everything would be alright. As long as his mother's medication was delivered and his siblings were safe, he could go through anything. 

He waited until the guards stood up to do the same, keeping his gaze stuck to the marble floor, knowing all too well that he shouldn't look at the king without having been given permission. 

Baekhyun heard people speaking, but he was so nervous he couldn't listen to what they were saying. He could hear his blood pumping in his ears as sweat formed on his forehead.

“What's his name?” Asked a rough, deep voice. 

Baekhyun kept his head lowered. “Baekhyun, your majesty,” said Mingyu. “He's of great beauty. My people made sure to look for the most suitable for you amongst us. I can assure you he will be to your liking.”

Silence permeated the room for a moment and Baekhyun gulped, feeling the need to look up, but too scared to actually do so, even if the veil would protect him from getting in trouble. 

“Take him to his bed chambers and tell Sooyoung to prepare him for tonight,” the rough voice said at last, earning the murmurs from everyone around them as two guards stepped forward and guided Baekhyun out of the throne room. 

Baekhyun could hear Mingyu speaking, but Baekhyun completely ignored him as he walked away, hoping to never be in the man's presence ever again. He was cruel and disgusting, having enjoyed making the brunet uncomfortable on various occasions before. 

Either way, Baekhyun now had more important matters to worry about, like the fact that he would now have to get ready for the king. He had to seduce him and feed him and… Bed him. 

The thought made Baekhyun's heartbeat pick up. He wasn't exactly pleased with the thought of losing his virginity in such a matter, but it was far better than the fate that possibly awaited him if he were to go back. After all, several men and women had been eyeing him already for… Shady business he wanted no part of, but that he'd been considering getting himself into due to his mother's delicate condition. 

Money was money, many would say, and considering how tied Baekhyun's hands were, he would've dived into that world if he had to. And yeah, being the king's concubine went somewhere along that line of work too, but it was under far better conditions than what he'd been offered before. 

…Or so he hoped. 

++++

The following hours passed by in a blur, Baekhyun not paying attention to what was done to him as people around him got him ready for the king. Sooyoung -one of the king's current concubines that had been with him for years- had taken control of the entire ordeal, barking orders and pushing Baekhyun around. 

First came a thorough bath, every crevice of Baekhyun's body cleaned and every inch of exposed skin lathered with expensive body washes and scents that were apparently alluring to vampires. Baekhyun didn't know if it were true since he smelled nothing, but he figured it was best to keep his mouth closed and opt to believe it was true. 

Servants surrounded him as they got rid of any hairs on his body that weren't on his head while also exfoliating and moisturizing his skin with expensive oils and ointments. 

His nails were also made to ensure they would look nice and presentable for the king, the woman who cleaned them grimacing when she first saw their initial state. His hands were taken care of before his feet, which had been in an even more deplorable state than his hands since he never had the opportunity to acquire any form of footwear before. 

Baekhyun simply allowed them to do whatever was necessary, preferring to focus more on the impending anxiety building up inside him the more time passed by. His heart was beating fast as his mind became foggy, thoughts of his mother and of his young siblings fleeting through his mind as the only source of comfort he had left. 

‘It's for them, Baek. For Sehun, Kyungsoo and mother. It's for them,’ he reminded himself as someone worked on his hair. ‘It's all for them.’

By the time he was ready, with expensive robes covering his body and his feet clad in a pair of soft leather shoes for the first time in his life, Baekhyun felt exhausted. The anxiety was truly eating him up inside and draining him of whatever remaining energy he had in his body. 

“Your people really outdid themselves this time by choosing you, huh? You're truly gorgeous,” said Sooyoung as she stood behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders and gently pushing him towards the full body mirror in the corner. “You're a piece of art, little one.”

Baekhyun's eyes widened as he studied himself closely in the mirror. Yes, he knew he had to be somehow appealing if the people in the village chose him as their offer to the Vampire King. He just didn't think he could look… This good. The villagers had gathered and cleaned him up, but not to this level. What had been used by the King's concubines was far too expensive for the villagers to get their hands on. 

Never in his life had his skin looked so… Perfect… So Unblemished and smooth. It had a nice shine to it that made him look fresh and clean, while the black outline of his eyes made him look regal and mature, taking away some of the childish innocence still remaining in his features despite having hit maturity weeks prior. 

Small orangey yellow precious stones were scattered around the corners of his eyes, accentuating the coal around them. More of the stones were strategically placed on the brunet’s neck and upper chest area. 

As for his clothes, black robes covered his body, the material sheer and virtually see-through, leaving nothing to the imagination. It was lose around the chest area, tightening on the waist and then falling in a soft cascade down his legs. 

“Beautiful,” said Sooyoung with a satisfied smile. “The King is going to be pleased.”

Baekhyun blushed at that, having never felt like that… 

… Beautiful. 

He'd been called that before, yeah, but mostly by the people looking for him to fulfill their dirty business. Be it the lady that owned the most renowned brothel in town or the various men that had approached him offering money for his services, they'd all used the word to describe him. Even the villagers had said so when they asked -more like forced- Baekhyun into accepting becoming a royal concubine. 

But never had Baekhyun felt remotely attractive. 

He always had grime on his face and dirt in his fingers from the various jobs he managed to find to try to at least buy his family some food to survive. 

In that moment, though, seeing himself in that mirror, he felt like perhaps… 

… Perhaps he wasn't so ugly after all. 

He wouldn't call himself  _ beautiful, _ though. That seemed like too much. 

“Remember, don't look at the King unless he says so. Don't speak until he tells you to, don't move, don't ask questions, don't go against his wishes, and don't raise your voice” said Sooyoung. 

‘Can I breathe?’ He wanted to ask, but bit his tongue before he did something so foolish. 

“Yes, I understand,” he replied instead. 

“And don't remove the veil until the King says so,” she added as she placed the said piece of clothing over his head, careful not to mess up his hair. 

Baekhyun only nodded at that, taking a deep breath before a guard guided him down the hall towards his bedroom. 

Inside, he took a seat on the bed, needing a moment to gather himself before the king arrived. 

“It's for them,” he murmured. “You're giving them a good life like this. Remember that. It's all for them.”

Being the first born of three, Baekhyun had always been given the responsibility to look after his brothers, a job he took very seriously. With his father leaving them when the youngest -Sehun- was barely three months old, Baekhyun, barely eight at the time, took it upon himself to find any jobs he could to help his mother. 

And when she fell ill when Baekhyun was barely sixteen, he became even more diligent, looking for more taxing jobs, spending hours working hard in anything he could find, and using all the money he earned to make sure food was on the table.

It hadn't been enough, though, especially with the medication fees becoming more expensive with every day that passed by. 

“It's all for them,” he repeated under his breath, knowing that the money offered to him in exchange for becoming the king's concubine would not only cover his family's expenses, but would also leave them extra money they could use to indulge, something they had never been able to do. 

Baekhyun heard voices outside his bed chambers and knew it was time. Taking one final breath, he stood up and placed himself in the spot and the position Sooyoung had indicated, his head lowered and his hands behind his back in a gesture of submissiveness. 

Trying his best to control his breathing, he bit his bottom lip as the door was opened and then subsequently closed. He kept himself as still as possible, gulping when the uncertainty got too much. He could feel another presence in the room and he knew he was being watched, which was unnerving because that was the feared, revered, Vampire King. 

What felt like minutes went by, with no one moving, Baekhyun's heartbeat picking up its pace. He was unsure of what was going on and he felt the need ro look up, but he knew he couldn't. Despite the veil that covered his face, he still couldn't find himself defying any of the rules given to him.

Instead of pushing through with such a foolish action, he focused on himself, on trying (and failing) to ease the anxiety in his body. 

“You smell nice,” said the voice he heard in the throne room murmur next to his covered ear. “Sooyoung knows me well.”

Baekhyun tensed up at that, having forgotten for a moment how fast and silent vampires could be. He tried to stop his heart, but it only continued to fasten its beat as the king ran his fingers over his clothed shoulders and down his arms. 

“I thought your people would send me fine silks, as they do every season,” continued speaking the king as he rounded Baekhyun's body slowly. “Imagine my surprise when you were presented to me.”

Baekhyun felt the king inch closer to his covered face, his fingers grabbing the veil and slowly slipping it off. Then, his cold fingers cupped his chin and slowly tilted his face up. Baekhyun kept his lids lowered, knowing he hadn't been given permission to look at the king yet. 

“You truly are beautiful,” he murmured, making Baekhyun's insides melt. “They chose well.”

Baekhyun gulped, slightly relieved knowing that the king thought so. If he didn't, Baekhyun wouldn't only feel humiliated, but would also be sent back to his people and all his hopes for giving his family a better life would be gone. 

“You may look at me,” murmured the King. 

Baekhyun took one deep breath, taking in the enticing scent of the King, before doing as he was told, his eyes instantly meeting the King’s and he was immediately taken aback. 

Of course, everyone knew vampires were ethereal, but that still didn't stop Baekhyun from becoming breathless with the King. 

Never had Baekhyun seen anyone more enticing in his life. From his wide dark eyes to his chiseled features, the famed Vampire King Baekhyun had heard of his entire life went beyond the word ‘beautiful.’

Nevertheless, Baekhyun had also heard of the King's cruelty, of the endless battles he'd fought and the amount of bodies he'd left behind at his wake. And he'd also heard of the offered humans he'd been sent, only for him to dismiss them when they didn't satisfy him. 

What if he did the same to Baekhyun? What if Baekhyun couldn't satisfy him in bed the way he was expected to due to his lack of experience? What if he was sent back to his village, discarded after being used  _ once _ by the King? 

The humiliation that would bring not only him, but his family, made his blood run cold. 

“There's something about you…” mumbled the King as he ran his thumb over Baekhyun’s bottom lip softly. “I can't wait to taste you.”

Baekhyun felt his body flush at those words. From all the lewd words he'd been told before, never had any made him feel so… Flustered. 

The King’s free hand glided down Baekhyun’s body slowly until it reached the knot keeping his robes closed. With deft fingers, he undid it, his other hand still holding onto Baekhyun's chin, their eyes still stuck as the robes covering Baekhyun's body fell down to the floor with the help of the King's hand, pooling at the human’s feet. 

“Your skin is so soft,” he murmured as his free hand caressed the human’s stomach. 

Slowly, the King leaned closer, his lips brushing Baekhyun's softly. Baekhyun tried his best to hide his surprise, but his speeding heart along with his lack of response must've been a dead giveaway since the King pulled back to study Baekhyun's eyes. 

“Is this your first time?”

Horrified, Baekhyun gulped as he tried to come up with a believable lie, but he knew nothing he said would convince the king otherwise. So in the end, defeated, he nodded. 

The King didn't say anything. Instead, he leaned closer once again and Baekhyun was ready to give back, to kiss him and do anything else the King demanded. Instead, the King buried his face in Baekhyun's neck and inhaled. 

“You smell amazing,” he murmured before Baekhyun felt something wet and warm touch his skin. “And it isn't only what Sooyoung used. I wonder…”

Baekhyun felt something sharp and pointy scratch his neck. He gulped, knowing exactly what it meant. He tried to control his breathing, closing his hands into tight fists to stop them from shaking. 

What he didn't expect was for the King to grab his hand instead and bring it up, his face detaching from the human’s neck as his lips left a gentle kiss on his wrist before he sunk his teeth into the soft skin there. Apart from the slight sting he felt - and the undeniable pleasure that followed due to the endorphins in the King's saliva- he felt shocked at the King's actions. 

Wasn't the King supposed to bite his neck and take him as he did so? Wasn't that part of the process? Wasn't sex while feeding the King what was expected of him as a royal concubine? 

Was he being… Rejected? 

Dread filled him as tears gathered in his eyes. He'd failed and now he would bring shame to his family. He would be sent back and would most likely be forced to do things he wouldn't want to, but that he would have to to make up for his mistake. 

He remained still, though, allowing the King to take all the blood he wanted from him, his mind frantic looking for a solution, for a way to have the King give him a chance. Even if it was humiliating, he had to do something. He couldn't allow for his family to be harmed in any way because of his stupidity. 

It felt like hours had passed when the King detached from Baekhyun's wrist, his tongue licking the punctures left by his fangs in a soothing matter before he straightened his back. “Wonderful taste,” he said before he met Baekhyun's eyes. “Thank you.”

Baekhyun lowered his head in acknowledgement, keeping in mind that he hadn't been given permission to speak yet. 

Quietly, the King knelt down and grabbed the black robes at Baekhyun's feet before getting up again and helping the human dress. Shocked, Baekhyun allowed it, not having expected such a gesture. 

And when the King turned around to leave, Baekhyun’s panicked mind acted out of instinct, pushing him to grab the King's arm. “Please don't leave yet!”

The King turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow and yes, Baekhyun knew he had broken two rules, but he didn't care, not when his family’s well being was at stake. “A-allow m-me to please you, your Majesty.”

Frowning, the King cupped his cheek and brushed away the tears that had fallen. “You're scared and I'm not one to force myself on anyone.”

Baekhyun felt more tears fall at that. “B-But that's what I'm here for. I m-must please you. That's my duty.”

“Not when you're not ready.”

Baekhyun hadn't expected that. “W-what?”

“I prefer to bed people who aren't terrified of me,” said the King as he stepped back. 

“B-but then… d-do I have to l-leave the palace?”

The King smiled slightly at that as he shook his head. “I'll visit you again soon. Sleep well, Baekhyun.”

And with that, the King left, leaving Baekhyun frozen and shell-shocked. 

What had just happened? From all the possible scenarios he'd imagined before, none came close to this.

Gulping, Baekhyun looked down at his wrist and stared at the two tiny red dots there, biting his bottom lip. Maybe everything would be okay. 

Smiling softly he lay down on the bed still staring at his wrist like a fool and recalling the way the King had said his name. 

Feeling a strange sensation in his stomach at the thought, he focused on the night's events and promised himself not to fail next time. He would do his duty as concubine, he would please the King and he would keep his family protected. 

And with that in mind, he managed to fall asleep after hours of pondering and promising. 


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun took a deep breath as he walked down the hallway a couple of days after that night. 

Since he didn't have much to do around the palace as a concubine -something he hated since he'd always been the type to work every waking hour of the day- he'd taken it upon himself to look after one of the many gardens. 

The servants and Sooyoung herself had been against it, but Baekhyun opted to ignore them. He wanted to do  _ something  _ and if anyone had a problem, then they could speak to the King himself for all he cared. 

So as he'd done every morning, he entered the South Garden of the palace and gathered the necessary tools. He checked everything was in place before he knelt down and proceeded to start his task. 

He pulled out some weeds he'd missed the previous day, which took him a good couple of hours. Then, he cut dead leaves and flowers from some of the plants and finally, focused on cleaning the fountain that marked the center of the garden. He didn't even notice it was way past lunch time until he heard a throat clearing behind him. Startled, Baekhyun turned around, still on all fours after battling with a particularly hard stain he hadn't been able to get rid of yet. 

Immediately, Baekhyun's eyes widened as he realized the King had just caught him red-handed doing something he wasn't supposed to. 

Not only that, but the King's entourage of senators and advisors was behind him, judging the human with their eyes as they studied his dirtied features and clothes closely. 

Immediately, he stood up and bowed down, remembering to keep his eyes on the floor. 

"What are you doing?" Asked the King. 

Unsure of what to do, Baekhyun bit his bottom lip and tried to come up with something to reply. "Y-your majesty," he stuttered as he looked up briefly, noticing the amused look in the King's eyes. "I-I-" 

"Your majesty, I apologize for his imprudence!" Exclaimed Sooyoung as she rushed over to them, panic in her features as she assessed the situation. 

The King waved his hand dismissively at her. "I want  _ him _ to explain himself."

Baekhyun gulped at that, his fingers shaking with nervousness because dammit, he really had fucked up, hadn't he? 

"Y-your majesty, I apologize. I-I was… Bored."

Baekhyun heard everyone gasp at his words, but he paid them little mind. He knew his choice of words wasn't the right one and was starting to regret being so honest. 

"Bored?" The King said. Baekhyun only nodded at that, his head still lowered. "I see."

Silence filled the air for a moment, before the King spoke again. "Tell the gardeners to prepare a special place for him to set his own garden. Make sure he has all his necessities and his wishes covered."

Taken aback, Baekhyun looked up to meet the King's eyes, noticing the fond light in them as their gazes met. 

"Also, get him proper attire to work in and protect his skin from the sun," added the King. 

Baekhyun didn't know what to say, his heart warming with each word that came out of the King's lips. And yes, deep down he knew he wasn't supposed to be looking at the King, but all semblance of obedience had left his mind in that moment because… He couldn't explain it, but something in his heart had ignited, something he'd never felt before. 

"Sooyoung, help him get ready for tonight. I'll spend the night with him," said the King as he met Baekhyun's eyes one last time before walking away, the entourage following right behind, shock still in their faces at the King's words. 

"I don't even know what to say right now," said Sooyoung as she stepped closer to Baekhyun. "Never have I seen the King do something like this." 

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip at her words, unsure of what to say or to think. 

"He must have taken a liking to you," she said with a smirk. "I'm glad. It was about time he fell in love again."

Frowning, Baekhyun turned his attention to her. "What are you talking about?" 

With a secretive smile, Sooyoung studied his features for a moment before giggling. "You'll see. Right now, we need to get you ready for the King."

Baekhyun gulped at her suggestive tone, knowing exactly what she was implying.

Yes, Baekhyun still didn't feel remotely ready for sex, but if that's what the King desired, then Baekhyun would give it to him. He was a concubine, after all, and it was his duty to fulfill the King's needs, be it feeding him his blood or bedding him. 

So instead of protesting, Sooyoung's words, Baekhyun opted to nod. 

Yeah, he had to get ready for the King. He had to look good for him, he had to be ready to please him. 

++++

Once again, Sooyoung gathered the other two concubines to prepare Baekhyun. They repeated the same process from before, making Baekhyun immaculate in the process. 

Oils, lotions, makeup, and perfume were all used, as were special products to style his hair to perfection. 

"We're going to make sure the King will go  _ crazy _ as soon as he sees you," said Jihyo, the woman currently placing more of those orange stones next to Baekhyun's eye.

"He's going to ravish you tonight, little one," said Sooyoung with a giggle. 

Baekhyun blushed at their words. "You're exaggerating."

Yoona looked over her shoulder at Baekhyun, forgetting about the robes she'd been getting prepared for him. "He's so taken by you already, and it's only been a couple of days. There's no way he'll be able to resist you today."

"Exactly. Maybe he held back last time to respect your wishes, but tonight I'm sure that won't be the case," added Sooyoung as she fluffed his hair with her fingers. 

"If you allow him, of course," added Jihyo. "He's always respectful."

Baekhyun's blush intensified at that. "I-I want to." 

All three women smirked at that. "Then let him know. We promise he will take good care of you," said Jihyo as she studied her work before smiling in delight. 

"He's a gentle lover," added Sooyoung. "And a passionate one too. Definitely the best one to be your first."

Baekhyun never thought he could continue blushing more fiercely, but there he was, feeling his face heat up more and more. How were these girls so open about the topic? 

"Just relax and let the King take the lead. He'll make you feel good, we promise," added Yoona from her spot. 

Baekhyun nodded at that, already feeling the nerves enter his body. 

"Time to get dressed, little one," said Sooyoung as she placed her hands on his shoulders. 

Yoona brought the robes over, red this time, and all three women helped him get dressed. Once ready, they brought him over to a full-body mirror and Baekhyun gasped, still not used to how different he looked after being dolled up. 

This time, he dared to say he looked more… Sexy than last time. Maybe it was the red robe, which was much tighter than the black one he'd used previously, made of a fabric that was much more sheer than last time too. Or maybe it was the kohl around his eyes, which was now thicker and gave his eyes a cat-like shape. 

It could also be the red ointment that had been applied to his lips, which made them look more luscious and thick, or the haircut he himself had asked Sooyoung to give him. 

Butterflies filled his stomach at that moment as the thought of seducing the King entered his mind. Unlike last time, he felt slightly more relaxed and sure of what he wanted. 

Yeah, maybe he didn't know the King  _ that  _ well, but it didn't change the fact that he felt like his fears had been unfounded. 

Many would call him foolish for growing so comfortable after being in the King's presence twice, but he didn't care. For whatever reason, after that bite, something in Baekhyun had changed and his body had grown desperate for the King's touch.

"Now, go seduce him, little one, and enjoy yourself," murmured Jihyo as the three women stood behind him, proud smiles on their lips. 

++++

Baekhyun stood in the same spot as last time, waiting eagerly for the King to arrive. 

He'd tried to calm himself down, but it had been hard. His mind was racing and insecurities were starting to flood his mind. 

What if he was bad? What if the King was disgusted by his lack of experience? 

Thoughts like that started to attack him until his entire body was shaking. 

He wanted to be good, he wanted to  _ please  _ the King. He wanted the King to be satisfied and to… Like him. Yes, he wanted the Vampire King to like him, to  _ desire _ him, his body, his  _ blood _ . That was what he was supposed to do, that was his duty as concubine. 

He was unsure of where such thoughts came from, but it didn't matter. Not when the sudden need to have the King bite him, suck his blood, and fuck him hard hit him. 

"Hello Baekhyun," said the King as he stepped inside the bedroom, closing the door once he was inside. 

"Your majesty," he muttered as he bowed respectfully. 

"You look beautiful," murmured the King as he approached Baekhyun. 

"Thank you, your majesty," replied Baekhyun before he bit his bottom lip, the sudden desire he was feeling igniting further as the King's scent hit his nose. 

"You smell amazing," said the King as he buried his nose in Baekhyun's hair. "I can't explain what it is, but it's been driving me insane since that first night."

Baekhyun shivered at his tone, his belly filling with butterflies. "Your majesty, please…" 

The King cupped Baekhyun's chin and tilted his face upwards. Their eyes met and Baekhyun noticed the desire in them. "Please what?" 

"Please touch me, your majesty," begged Baekhyun. "I need you, my King."

The King studied the human’s features closely. "Just a few days ago you were terrified, yet tonight you're eager for my cock. Are you being sincere?" 

Baekhyun nodded. "I want you," whispered Baekhyun while pouting, feeling slightly discouraged by the disbelief in the King's words. 

The vampire caressed Baekhyun's lips with his thumb. "When you do this with your lips you make me want to  _ ravish _ you," he murmured. 

Baekhyun felt surprised of the King's words. Still, he tried his best to keep his composure. "Then please, your majesty. Do as you please with me."

That seemed to be enough for the King, who leaned down and brushed his lips with the smaller's tentatively. Immediately, Baekhyun returned the touch as a river of scalding lava travelled through his veins, igniting that spark he'd been feeling since the night the King bit him and turning it into a blazing fire of desire. 

Truthfully, Baekhyun had no idea of what he was doing, and under a more coherent state of mind he probably would've been more meticulous with his actions, but in that moment enchanted by the King, he found himself not caring. If anything, he was following along to the King's actions, gliding his lips over his in a heady rhythm that had his toes curling. 

The King made sure to take it at Baekhyun's pace, being incredibly patient as he moved his lips slowly, allowing Baekhyun to catch up to his actions. 

Occasionally, the King would take the human off-guard, biting his lips or licking them, before going back to his previous pace. 

In all honesty, Baekhyun loved it. He'd never had such contact with anyone before, after all. It was nice to know his first kiss was with someone that was considerate enough to think about Baekhyun while searching for  _ his _ own pleasure. 

"You taste wonderful," murmured the King as he pulled back slightly, allowing Baekhyun to catch his breath for a moment. "I'll become addicted to you, Baekhyun."

Before the human could respond, the King kissed him again, this time taking advantage of the smaller's open mouth to slip his tongue inside and start to explore. 

Baekhyun was sure that if the King wasn't holding on to him he would've fallen to the floor already from how weak his knees had grown.

The way the Vampire was slowly tasting every inch of his mouth, searching to his heart’s content, fucking his mouth with his tongue with a passion Baekhyun didn't know could exist. 

"You're so amazing, I can't get enough of you," murmured the King as he moved back slightly, touching Baekhyun's forehead with his own gently. "I don't know what it is, but you're driving me crazy."

"I could say the same about you, my King," replied Baekhyun, his eyes still closed as he tried to regain his breath. 

"Are you sure you want to do more tonight? Because we can stop here," said the King as he cupped Baekhyun's cheeks gently with his hands and titled his face up to look into his eyes. 

Biting his bottom lip, Baekhyun thought about it. Considering how nervous he'd been days before, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to take the King's offer, but… Did he really want that? 

It was confusing trying to understand why he had such a sudden change of heart regarding the subject. Nevertheless, it happened, and having the King in front of him, offering him what he'd secretly been desperate for the previous days made him feel like a fool for considering letting go of the opportunity. 

"I want it, my King," he replied, trying to convey as much honesty as he could with his eyes. "I don't know how it happened, but I'm ready. I want  _ you _ ."

That seemed to be enough for the King, who leaned down and pecked Baekhyun's lips twice before letting go and gliding his hands down his body, his fingers caressing his neck, then his shoulders, his arms, his chest and finally the knot keeping the robes closed. 

With their eyes still locked, the King undid the piece of fabric slowly, allowing for the clothing to fall open and expose the soft skin of Baekhyun's torso and abdomen. 

"I'll take care of you. You have nothing to be scared of," murmured the King as he pushed the clothes completely off Baekhyun's shoulders. 

The smaller felt exposed in that moment, just like last time, but now, he didn't feel nearly as uncomfortable. 

Yes, he wasn't used to being naked around others, and the times he'd been in  _ that  _ position had been provoked solely to humiliate him (the people in his village could be cruel sometimes). 

In that moment, though, with the Vampire King himself, ruler of the most powerful kingdom in the world, admiring his body with desire and hunger made him feel…

… Flattered… 

… Wanted… 

…  _ Attractive _ … 

"You're perfect," murmured the King as he ran his fingers over the smaller's body, studying his curves with the softest of touches, his eyes memorizing as his eyes followed along, eager to take the next step. 

"So beautiful," he added as he leaned closer, burying his face in Baekhyun's neck and inhaling deeply. "And your scent is...delicious, enticing."

"Please, my king," begged Baekhyun, having the King so close to him making him feel  _ desperate _ for his touch. 

"Lay down," ordered the King as he stepped back. 

Eagerly, Baekhyun did as asked, placing himself comfortably in the center of bed, his legs open in the position someone in his village said he was supposed to. 

At least he remembered that much. 

From his position, he followed the King's movements unashamed, keeping his eyes glued to his figure as he slowly took off the fine clothes he was using. 

It took longer than Baekhyun would've liked considering just how many ornaments the King had to use, but when he finally was done, standing in all his naked glory next to the bed, Baekhyun felt the flames in his body reach their highest point so far. 

The King's body was… Perfect, to put it in simple words. His muscles were chiseled to perfection, his skin was unblemished… and his cock was beautiful, thick, red with desire, and bigger than Baekhyun initially thought. 

"How is it going to fit?" He asked out loud without realizing, prompting the King to chuckle as he climbed onto the bed, very slowly taking his rightful place in between Baekhyun's legs. 

"Don't worry, Baekhyun. I'll make sure to prepare you before so it won't hurt more than necessary," said the King as he caged Baekhyun's head with his arms, placing them firmly on the bed. 

"I trust you, my King," replied the human sincerely, knowing deep in his heart that, despite not understanding why, the King was someone Baekhyun could be vulnerable with without fearing being taken advantage of. 

Satisfied with his answer, the King kissed the smaller's lips with fervor, once again making Baekhyun's body go awry with desire. 

The King grinded his erected dick against Baekhyun’s, eliciting a loud moan from the human as sparks of… Something unfamiliar shot through his body. 

"I'm going to make you feel amazing, Baekhyun. I promise." 

Baekhyun nodded, believing the King, who had taken it upon himself to start leaving a path of scorching kisses down the human’s neck. 

"The taste of your skin is so tantalizing," said the Vampire before he licked a scorching path down the aforementioned body part. 

Baekhyun gasped as he felt the King continue to lick and suck the skin of his neck as his hand grabbed his cock and started to pump it. 

Unsure of what to do, but needing desperately for something to ground him, he held onto the King's fit arms and sunk his nails into them. His hips moved up, eager for  _ more  _ as the King continued to move. 

"You're amazing," whispered the King in Baekhyun's ear before he let go of his erection, earning a whine from the smaller. 

"Time to get you ready," replied the Vampire as he sat up, reaching over to the night table and grabbing the crystal jar of oil prepared exclusively for the occasion. 

The King opened it and expertly lathered his thick fingers with it before placing the jar back in its original spot. Then, he ran his clean hand over Baekhyun’s thigh in a soothing manner and smiled. "I promise it'll feel good. Just relax and let me take care of the rest."

Baekhyun nodded, deciding to ignore the voice that reminded him that  _ he _ was the one supposed to take care of the King, not the other way around. Rules be damned, he figured as the King circled the puckered skin of his opening with a finger. 

Slowly, the King introduced the first digit and pumped it slowly, making Baekhyun gasp at the sudden intrusion. It wasn't unpleasant per se, but it did feel quite weird. 

"Are you okay?" Asked the King as he introduced a second one. 

"Y-yes, my King," said Baekhyun breathlessly, feeling a slight sting at the addition, but not hating it either. 

"If you want to stop at any moment, tell me," added the Vampire as he moved the fingers at a steady pace, scissoring them here and there to open up the smaller's hole. 

Baekhyun nodded in response, unable to find his voice as the King brushed a particular spot inside him that made his insides tingle with more fervor than before. 

Eventually, once Baekhyun deemed himself ready, the King introduced a third finger and then a fourth one, the initial pain one Baekhyun didn't appreciate, but that became bearable the more the King kept his pace. 

"My King, p-please," begged the smaller with a whiny voice he'd never in his life used. "I-I need your cock."

Immediately, the King stopped moving his fingers and pulled them out. He wiped them on the silk sheets of the bed before he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on the human’s lips. 

"Do you still want to continue?" He asked. 

"Yes, my King. I want you inside of me, please. Mark my body inside and out. Make me yours," said Baekhyun. 

Seeming to like the smaller's choice of words, the King placed one arm next to Baekhyun's head and posed his weight on it while his free hand held onto Baekhyun's leg and kept it open. 

"It'll hurt at first, yeah? But I'll try to be as gentle as possible."

"Yes, my King," replied Baekhyun as the nerves hit him again because this was it, the moment he'd been anticipating since he first accepted to become the King's concubine. 

The King leaned down at that, burying his face in the human’s neck as he entered him slowly. Baekhyun winced at the sudden sting, realizing that, despite the King's efforts, it still hurt to have something as thick as the King's cock enter him. 

Baekhyun held onto Chanyeol's back, his nails digging into the soft skin as the pain invaded his lower region for a moment. 

"Breathe," murmured the King as he kissed the smaller's cheek gently. "Just breathe for me, angel." 

Despite the pain, Baekhyun's heart picked its pace as the nickname slipped past the King's lips, a flourish of butterflies and… Something more taking over his body, something completely separated from the sexual desire he felt for the Vampire. 

Unable to reply with any coherent words, Baekhyun wrapped his arms around the King's neck instead and kissed him sweetly for a moment, trying to portray the way he was feeling at the moment as best he could. 

"P-Please, my King, move," he whispered, his lips still in close contact with the King's. 

Without waiting for Baekhyun to beg further, the King started to move slowly, his thrusts very meticulous as his cock slipped out until only the tip was left wrapped by Baekhyun's entrance before gliding back in slowly. 

At this pace, Baekhyun could feel every crevice and every bump of the Vampire's length, the form sliding deliciously against his tight walls with a friction that had Baekhyun’s toes curling, the pain disappearing with each new movement from the King. 

"And please, angel, call me Chanyeol," grunted the King in Baekhyun's ear before he snapped his hips forward with more force at Baekhyun's request. 

Taken by surprise, Baekhyun wrapped his legs around the King's hips and tightened the hold on his shoulders. 

The Vampire's movements were methodical, his thrusts hard and fast, his cock hitting exactly the right spot inside the human’s tightness. 

"M-My ugh, Ch-Chanyeol," gasped the smaller, drool trickling down his chin as his mind started to cloud. 

"Argh Baekhyun, you're so tight," groaned the King as he picked up his pace, the sound of skin hitting skin filling the room, mixing with the loud moans and screams from the human. 

"P-Please, I-I need t-to-" stuttered Baekhyun through the pleasure that had taken over him, but he couldn't even finish his sentence, not when the King took him off-guard, burying his face in his neck and  _ biting  _ the soft skin there.

Immediately, a wave of pleasure and pain so potent Baekhyun's vision turned black at one point took over him as rivulets of the most unexplainable, intense shots of electricity travelled all over his body. 

It was like a fire, much more fierce than before started to burn inside him, taking over every crevice and every cell of his body until all Baekhyun could register was pure, unadulterated pleasure. 

It was like nothing he'd experienced before, an out of body experience as he felt himself floating. He lost track of reality, time and space losing their meaning as all his mind was filled with was… Chanyeol…

...Chanyeol…

…Chanyeol… 

… _ His _ Chanyeol…

Chanyeol was everywhere, in his mind, in his lips, under his fingers, his scent in his nose, and his length inside of him as his lips continued to suck on his neck, continued to  _ feed _ himself with his sweet blood. 

Baekhyun didn't truly register how long it was before the intense sensations seized, but when they finally did, he felt like he was floating on a soft cloud, his mind muddled and foggy as he tried his best to make sense of his surroundings. 

Very vaguely, somewhere in the distance, he could register Chanyeol still pressed against him, his lips leaving soft kisses all over his skin and his fingers caressing his scalp gently. 

Satisfied with that much, he closed his eyes and gave himself time to regain control of his body and of his mind. 

His peace was interrupted, though, when he felt Chanyeol move away, standing up suddenly and making Baekhyun feel cold and vulnerable. 

Panic took over his senses as fear of the worst kind took over his mind instead, pushing away the fog of peace in its wake. 

"Ch-Chanyeol," he stuttered hysterically, trying his best to focus his vision, but finding it impossible, as was regaining control of his motor functions. "Ch-Chanyeol, where are you?!" 

Immediately, he felt a pair of cool hands cupping his cheeks as soft lips pecked his own. "Breathe angel, it's okay. I'm here. I was just grabbing something to clean you up."

Baekhyun felt his body start to relax , comforted by the Vampire's body sliding next to his, wrapping him in his arms and holding him close. 

"Don't cry, angel. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I'm sorry," repeated Chanyeol over and over again, planting kisses on Baekhyun’s hair, face, and neck repeatedly and repeating words of endearment here and there. 

Slowly, the fog started to dissipate until it turned into a soft hiss in the background. His energy was completely gone by that point, his eyelids closing at their own volition as a different kind of darkness started to take over, a more familiar one. 

"Rest, my angel. Sleep well, I'm not going anywhere," were the last words Baekhyun heard his King whisper as slumber took over his body, the exhaustion finally taking over him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo here's chapter 2! Hope youre enjoying it!
> 
> My twitter: [creggcell](https://twitter.com/creggcell)


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun stirred in his sleep when he suddenly felt the warmth surrounding him moving away. 

"Hey angel," he heard Chanyeol say. 

His vision blurry, he tried to focus on the King's handsome face, but it was hard with how tired he felt. 

"Go back to sleep," whispered Chanyeol before he planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I have matters to attend to, so I have to go. We'll talk later."

Baekhyun nodded as his eyes closed again.

"Rest well, my angel," he faintly heard Chanyeol say, but he was too far gone in his dreams already to completely register his words and the soft lips kissing him gently. 

The next time he woke up, he felt disappointed when he realized that Chanyeol leaving hadn't been a dream. He was the King, though, and he had duties. He couldn't stay in bed with Baekhyun even if he wanted to. 

That didn't stop him from feeling disappointed, though. After the night they shared, he'd wanted to wake up next to his King, to see his face first thing after he woke up. He felt clingy, his insides yearning to remain close to the Vampire, to be held by him and kissed and pampered. 

He scolded himself at that thought. He was just a concubine, he had to remind himself. He was in that castle to  _ please _ the King's sexual needs, to give him his body, to be at his beck and call. He had no right to demand  _ anything _ from him. 

Baekhyun wasn't there to be held, kissed or pampered. He was there to look pretty for the King and to be fucked in anyway the King desired. 

Instantly feeling sad at that train of thought and feeling the giddiness from the previous night's events leave his body completely, Baekhyun stared at the ceiling of his luxurious bedroom, lost in thought. 

He was there because he was forced by his town to become the King's whore and whores don't deserve love, don't deserve affection. Whores are only used for sex, they're supposed to be good fucks, and that's it. That's what his people had told him countless times as they prepared him. 

A tear rolled down his cheek without him being able to control it. He felt silly crying over such a thing. He'd known what his place was from the start, after all. That didn't stop his heart from hurting. 

He'd done this for his family. It had been his last resort. Still, he  _ knew _ he'd disappointed them. How could he forget his mother's angry reaction when he announced his decision? Or Kyungsoo’s? How could he ever erase from his mind the words his mother pronounced, how she'd called him a cheap whore for accepting this fate? 

He knew he'd disappointed them. Sehun hadn't understood what was going on. He was only ten, after all, but the hurt look in his eyes as Baekhyun left would forever haunt him. 

He was a disappointment, had always been. He'd been humiliated so many times back in his town for being a pretty face with no brains. People had always thirsted for his body, but had seen no value in him as a human being, not even his own mother. 

Baekhyun took a deep breath to try to control his erratic thoughts. He couldn't allow himself to fall to his insecurities. He had duties to attend, he had to be pretty and perfect for his King. There was no place for his sorrow. 

"Pull yourself together," he murmured as he sat up. 

He instantly regretted that, though, when a shot of pain ran from his ass up his back. 

Lying down, he started to cry once again, harder than before this time. He felt pathetic in that moment. 

Yes, the King had been so kind to him the night before, and no, he didn't regret sharing his body with him. After all, he'd been the only one to ever treat him with so much tenderness. 

The situation he was in, the circumstances, didn't stop him from feeling worthless. No matter how nice the King was, Baekhyun was still a whore and nothing anyone said would change it. 

He'd once dreamt of having a family of his own, of building a nice, cozy home with someone who could cherish him. As a carrier, he'd always wanted to carry his own children and give them the love his father was unable to give him and his siblings. 

That future was gone now, though. As a concubine, he was bound to sleep with the King until he got bored of him, until he was discarded. 

He would never be able to have kids either, as eventually, due to the effects of the Vampire venom being injected into his bloodstream, he would either have to be turned to one… or die.

It was well known that only pureblood Vampires could impregnate, and while the King was one, Baekhyun knew he would never want to have a child with him. 

He didn't know how long he stayed in bed, crying his heart out as he allowed himself a brief moment of weakness. He was never one to laze around, but in that moment, he needed it. He couldn't find the will to leave his bed, at least not for the day. 

He heard knocks on his door several times during the day, but wanting to be alone, he'd ignored them quite rudely (he'd have to apologize later). He wanted to be alone, at least for a day. 

He'd never been able to take a breather, to have some time for himself. He'd always been running around, doing menial jobs to keep his family from completely starving. He'd never been able to pause and thank about  _ Baekhyun _ . He could never be selfish because doing so would mean seeing his mother die earlier than anticipated and his brothers to starve. 

Baekhyun could never think about himself, not until that very moment. So for once in his entire life, he decided to take something for himself, however small it was. 

He eventually stopped crying, sometime in the afternoon, he had to guess. By that time, he made the effort to look for something to wear as staying naked felt strange, even if he was alone in the room. 

He kept overthinking everything for hours. His bad memories, along with all his insecurities, hit him in waves. He drowned in his own pain and misery. For once, he had time to  _ feel _ , to  _ face _ his demons head on. 

It hurt, but in a very twisted way, it worked too. It numbed him and made him feel too much, it dissociated him and grounded him. 

It was… Liberating. 

Time lost its meaning as he stayed in bed, the light filtering through the expensive dark blue curtains of the room's windows turned to darkness, marking the end of another day. 

And even then, he stayed in bed, his mind gone into a turmoil of emotions he'd never allowed himself to plunge into. 

He was so far gone in himself at that point, his back to the door, that he failed to notice the knock on the door around midnight, or the worried whisper of his name that followed after whoever it was opened the door softly. 

It wasn't until he felt the bed dip next to him that he finally realized there was another presence in the room. 

Startled, Baekhyun looked over at the silhouette at the edge of his bed and without needing any light to see, he could simply tell it was the King. 

"Angel?" Asked the King with that deep, raspy voice that stirred Baekhyun's insides with feelings he'd never experienced before… And that he was afraid of deciphering. "Yoona informed me that you didn't come out of this bedroom all day and that you haven't eaten anything. Is anything wrong?" 

Baekhyun felt guilty at having worried his King. "No, your majesty. I just feel very tired today."

The King remained silent for a moment and Baekhyun grew nervous the more time passed.

"Then why are you crying?" Asked the King at last, his voice soft. 

Baekhyun frowned, confused for a moment before he remembered that, of course, Vampire vision allowed him to see in the dark. 

Feeling ashamed of having the King see him in his weakest moment, Baekhyun tried to come up with an excuse, but found none that would sound plausible. 

"Is it because of last night? You can tell me," said the King, bringing Baekhyun out of his train of thought. 

"No, my King," murmured Baekhyun as he sat up, keeping his head lowered in shame at all times. "You were… Perfect last night."

"Then what is it? Why are you crying, my angel?" 

Baekhyun didn't know how to reply to that. There was no way he would ever tell the King about his feelings. He was a concubine, he wasn't supposed to burden the King in any way, especially not with his own problems and insecurities. 

"Nothing, my King," he murmured. 

The King scooted closer at that and took his hand gently. "Please don't lie to me," he mumbled, sounding upset. "And call me Chanyeol." 

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip at that, feeling the need to cry like he did that afternoon hit him hard. "I'm sorry, Chanyeol." 

"Don't apologize, angel. Just tell me what's going on. You can trust me." 

Baekhyun nodded, feeling touched at the King's words. Still, he couldn't find himself opening up like that to him. "It's not my place to burden you, my- Chanyeol." 

"What do you mean?" Asked the King, confusion dripping from his words. 

Baekhyun knew he'd said too much already. He couldn't say more. "Nothing, Chanyeol."

At that, he felt the King's fingers cup his cheek and run soothing circles on the skin. "Baekhyun, please be honest with me. I know the situation between us is not...ideal, but you  _ can _ trust me. I want to be here for you. So please, tell me what's made you sad."

Baekhyun could feel the tears falling again without him being able to control them."I-I'm sorry."

He heard Chanyeol sigh as his other hand cupped his free cheek and wiped his tears. "I told you to stop apologizing. Just tell me what's wrong."

"I-I'm just a whore. You don't need to worry about me and my problems," mumbled Baekhyun in the lowest voice possible, needing the King to understand his position. 

He felt the King become tense at his words. He didn't say anything though, not for a while, and Baekhyun thought that perhaps… he had finally understood, that he would finally leave Baekhyun to deal with his own misery. 

"Who told you that?" Asked the King at last, his voice so cold it made a chill run down Baekhyun’s back. 

Baekhyun let out a soft, cynical laugh at that. "It doesn't matter. Not when it's the truth. Concubine is just a nice word to speak about a whore. An exclusive one for the King, but a whore nevertheless."

The King didn't say anything, he didn't move or make a single sound. He simply remained still, his fingers running soothing circles on Baekhyun’s cheeks. 

"Being a whore has always been my destiny. The people in my town always said so. Men and women of various status approached me for years, offering considerable amounts of money for sex. I always said no, though, knowing that my mother would be disappointed in me if I relented," he confessed, his lips moving on their own volition. Whatever inhibitions he had before about opening up to the King were forgotten as the need to speak to someone, to  _ Chanyeol _ about his own pain became too strong to ignore.

"I ended up disappointing her, though, by becoming what I was born to be," said Baekhyun before a sob escaped his lips. "She's never going to forgive me for this. And neither are my brothers. They probably hate me now."

Baekhyun took a deep breath at that, trying to calm down, but it was futile. If anything, it only made him want to cry more. "But I didn't have a choice. My mother has become too sick and my brothers are so young. I don't want them to go through what I've been through, to end up like me, exchanging their body for money. I want them to be happy, to have what I couldn't and what I will never have."

"I dreamt of so many things before, but they were just that, dreams. I'll never fulfill them, but you know what? If my brothers get to have happy lives in the future, if they can build their own families and find the peace I'll never have, then I'll know I did everything right. As long as they're okay, I can take anything."

Baekhyun didn't say anything more after that, knowing he'd overstepped a boundary he shouldn't have and figuring it was best to leave it there. He'd said enough already. 

They remained silent after that, Baekhyun's tears continuing to fall as the pain he'd felt all day only intensified. 

"I'm a disappointment," he mumbled, allowing his lips to move once more with honest words before sobs took over, his body shaking with the burden of his feelings. 

The King, who was still cupping his cheeks, leaned closer and kissed his forehead before he dropped his hands to wrap his arms around his fragile form instead. Instantly, Baekhyun buried his face in the King's chest, his arms returning the hug tightly. 

Neither said a word, though. There was no need. Being in the King's arms was enough for Baekhyun, who had never been held so tenderly before, not even by his own family. 

Eventually, after the sobs had stopped and the tears had dried, Baekhyun felt drained from energy. His emotions had taken a toll on him, as did not having eaten all day. 

"Come, angel. Let's go get you some dinner," said the King, his voice gentle as he let his arms let go of Baekhyun's body. 

Knowing the King wouldn't take no as an answer, Baekhyun simply nodded. He tried to stand up, but once again, the pain in his ass shoot up his back as he stood up. He ignored it, though, and instead allowed the King to place a warm pair of robes over his shoulders. 

Once the King deemed Baekhyun ready, he grabbed his hand and led him out of the room, taking him down the opulent hallway that was lit up by candles. 

Baekhyun took that chance to study the King, who looked incredibly handsome in his royal attire. The smaller felt his heart skip a couple of beats at the sight. 

The King smiled as he noticed Baekhyun's stare and pulled him closer to his body, letting go of his hand and wrapping an arm around his shoulders instead. Instantly, Baekhyun leaned his head on his shoulder, giving himself that small moment to enjoy, knowing things would go back to how they were supposed to be eventually. 

In the kitchen, the cook's son, Jongin, was still around, working on cleaning the place. He was startled when he noticed the presence of the King and his concubine. 

"Your majesty," the young boy said as he bowed down. 

"Would you mind preparing something for him? He's hungry," said the King, his air of authority taking over. 

"O-of course," said Jongin before he turned around and got to work. 

While they waited, the King took Baekhyun to the dining hall and motioned for him to take a sit on one of the many chairs next to the table.

Neither spoke, but it was okay. The silence was comfortable, the type you can share with people you feel at ease with. Baekhyun took that as a good sign, even if deep down it was simply an illusion. But it was alright too, he could lie to himself, at least for the moment. 

When Jongin and his father were finished preparing his food, they brought it over. At first, Baekhyun thought he wouldn't be able to eat much, but as soon as the taste of it hit his tongue, his hunger woke up with a vengeance. Before he knew it, he'd forgotten any etiquette he'd been taught and ate everything that was placed in front of him in record time. 

"Is it good?" Asked the King, amusement in his eyes as Baekhyun messily fought with the chicken leg in his hands. 

Suddenly remembering where he was, Baekhyun blushed as he put the food down. "Sorry."

The King shook his head with a smile as he reached over for a wipe and cleaned the corners of Baekhyun's lips. "Don't apologize, angel. I'm glad you're enjoying your food."

Baekhyun smiled shyly at that before he continued eating, making sure to be more clean this time. 

By the time he was done, he felt more than satisfied. He leaned down and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to cope with the fullness of his stomach. 

"Want to go for a walk with me?" Asked the King as he stood up. 

Nodding Baekhyun took the hand the King offered and followed behind, making sure to thank the boy and his father for the delicious food they prepared for him. 

Once again, the King led the way, taking him outside to one of the many gardens surrounding the palace. The night was chill, but Baekhyun had no time to focus on that, not when the flowers in the garden caught his attention, their beauty brightened by the full moon's light up in the sky. 

The King and Baekhyun walked down the stony path, stopping here and there for Baekhyun to smell the various flowers they passed by. 

Peace filled his heart as they explored, his sorrow pushed to the back of his mind momentarily, not forgotten, but put to rest. 

Finally, for the first time that day, he felt like he could actually  _ breathe _ . 

"You're beautiful," said the King when Baekhyun had leant over to smell a bush of red roses. 

Blushing, Baekhyun bowed his head, trying his best to hide his burning cheeks. 

"I mean it, Baekhyun," said the King sternly, placing two fingers under Baekhyun's chin and prompting the human to look at him. "You're so beautiful, you make me feel things that not even my beloved wife made me feel when she was still in this world. I don't know what it means, but I'm not afraid to find out either."

Baekhyun became speechless at that, unsure of what to reply. 

"You're not a disappointment and you're not a whore. It makes me so mad to think that the people around you made you believe otherwise."

The human bit his bottom lip as the King stepped closer, his hands cupping his cheeks and his face leaning closer. 

"If you allow me, I promise I'll spend the rest of my existence erasing such thoughts from your mind and making you feel the way you truly deserve," he whispered. 

Baekhyun was unsure of how to respond, his mind a turmoil of emotions. He didn't understand what was going on between them or how they'd gotten to that point in such little time, but it didn't seem to matter. Not in that moment at least. 

So instead of wondering and allowing his mind to become insecure, he decided to let go for once and allow the King to catch him. For once in his life, he decided to let go of his fears and leave them in the hands of another. 

Nodding, Baekhyun brushed his lips against the King's figuring that would be enough of a reply. 

The King's reaction was instant, his lips pressing against Baekhyun’s with more enthusiasm than before, the movements slow and patient and filled with emotions that they both still needed to figure out, but that they were willing to show the other. 

"I'll look after you from now on," promised the King against his lips before kissing him again, the moon being the witness of what seemed to be a new beginning for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is! Hope you're enjoying it so far!
> 
> My Twitter is [creggcell](https://twitter.com/creggcell)


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks passed after that night and Baekhyun noticed a change in the King's attitude. He made sure to come visit Baekhyun to his garden or his chambers to check up on him every chance he could. 

Sooyoung said it was because he was worried, and Yoona and Jihyo had agreed. They were adamant that the King had  _ feelings _ for him, even if Baekhyun found that hard to believe. After all, he was simply the King's concubine. Sure, he could care about him, but he also cared about the other three concubines.

Whatever the Vampire King felt for him was most likely only affection and nothing else. 

He kept repeating himself that as he worked in his garden about one month later. The King had spent nights with him, yes, but they had been few. Jihyo claimed it was because the King didn't want to force himself on Baekhyun, but the smaller knew that it was probably because he couldn't satisfy him enough. 

In a way, it hurt to think that he wasn't fulfilling his role properly, but at least the King had been kind enough to not humiliate him by sending him back to his town. 

Perhaps… He had pitied him after Baekhyun's confession. Maybe that's why he'd said what he did that night. He felt bad for the poor human and had decided not to kick him out despite being a disappointment in bed… And in every other aspect, really. 

Baekhyun knew he had nothing to offer, and while he'd let go of his insecurities for one night, they'd eventually come back to attack him with a vengeance. It was inevitable, really, when they were all truths he'd come to accept through the years. 

He'd been ridiculed and criticized for years by his mother, his brother and the people in his town. He'd been mocked, mistreated and humiliated time and time again. Why would they do it if their actions weren't justified somehow? What other reason would they have other than it meaning he was what they said. 

Perhaps that was why he'd always had a liking for flowers. They were beautiful, gentle and perfect, unlike him. They made his heart become peaceful and his mind settled, his racing thoughts stopping as he looked after them and made sure they stayed immaculate and unblemished. 

He enjoyed working in his garden and after a month, the consequences of his hard work were noticeable as the place started to take the form he'd had in mind from the start. He felt proud for the first time in his life. For once, he'd managed to do something good, to be  _ useful _ . 

He smiled proudly as he stared at his creation before sitting down on one of the many stone benches provided to him after the King's orders. For once, he felt slightly at peace with the way things were turning. It seemed like something  _ good _ could finally happen in his life, even if it was insignificant in nature. 

He decided to rest after that, giving himself time to get lost in thought, the fantasies he'd once held so dearly in his heart now back with a vengeance as the slightest of hope crept into his mind. 

What if… the other concubines were right? Was it possible that the Vampire King could feel  _ something _ for a mere mortal like him? Could it be that he could see something else in Baekhyun that no one else ever did, including Baekhyun himself? 

It seemed absurd considering Baekhyun's background. He was a poor, useless, insignificant human concubine to a powerful, pure blooded, successful, benevolent vampire king.  _ They _ as a couple beyond the arrangement they shared was inconceivable. It could never happen, and yet… Baekhyun gave himself the briefest of moments to  _ hope _ and to  _ imagine _ such a thing, even if it was impossible. 

He could feel the silly smile that formed on his lips as a wave of warmth spread across his chest. No matter how implausible, it still felt nice to imagine he could be something else to the King. 

What if he could form a  _ family _ with him just like he always wanted? 

The mental image he got of himself carrying a child warmed his heart and, immediately, he placed his hands over his tummy and closed his eyes, his mind flying at the thought of having children of his own. That was all he'd ever wanted, to form a family with a man he loved. To feel cherished and protected as they both grew old together and watched their children build their own happy futures. 

Baekhyun didn't fail to notice the flaws in his fantasy. For one, the King was immortal and so would be Baekhyun soon when the venom took over his body and he would have to be turned or face the most painful of deaths. 

Not only that, but the  _ idea _ of the King having a child with a concubine was preposterous. It would never be accepted and if their contraceptive methods failed, he'd be forced to get rid of the child immediately by the council, if he didn't lose the baby first for natural causes, as happened so often to Vampire offspring. 

The thought immediately pulled him back to reality. He didn't cry, though, as his tears had completely disappeared the night he cried in front of the King. 

No, this time around, he simply allowed himself to slip into the murky pool of numbness he'd found himself in for weeks. His emotions toned down, as did his thoughts, and he found himself staring at the flowers in front of him once again, their beautiful bright colors now nothing but shadows due to the dark night sky. 

He didn't know how long had passed, but he knew it was time for dinner when he saw the tall shadow of a man walking down the path in his direction. 

"Dinner is almost ready," he heard the Vampire King say as he stood before him. 

The King had been doing that since that night, making sure to fetch Baekhyun before every meal to make sure he ate something. Baekhyun didn't know what his actions meant and he didn't want to find out either. He didn't want useless hope to settle in his heart after all. 

"Let's go, angel," he murmured with a sweet smile as he offered Baekhyun his hand. "We have a special guest tonight." 

Baekhyun frowned as he followed after the King, their fingers still entwined as Baekhyun tried his best to not allow his mind to linger on the fact that their hands were a perfect fit for each other's. 

"Who, Chanyeol, if I may ask?" 

The King squeezed his hand as he sent him a smile. "Someone I've wanted you to meet for a while. You'll see who it is."

Baekhyun wondered who could it be, but figure it would be better to trust his King. Whoever it was must've been special if the King was that eager for him to meet them.

For a moment, he remembered his dirty attire and felt self-conscious. If the guest was an acquaintance of the King, he must have been important, and as such, deserved for Baekhyun to look his best. 

Mortified at the thought of looking so shabby, he stopped in his tracks abruptly. Noticing this, the King turned around to study the smaller's worried features. "Is something wrong, angel?" 

"Pardon me, Chanyeol, but I can't meet your guest looking like  _ this _ ," said Baekhyun, motioning at his dirty robes as he did so. 

Chanyeol studied Baekhyun's clothes for a moment before he stepped forward and cupped his cheeks with his hands. "He won't mind, I promise. You look perfect, love. You look like yourself and he wouldn't like to see you as someone you're not, as wouldn't I either." 

Baekhyun didn't know how to reply to that, no matter how flawed said logic seemed in his mind. He wasn't about to question the King, though, so instead he accepted the King's offered hand and allowed himself to be taken to the dining hall. 

Once they stepped inside, Chanyeol led him to the table and helped him sit down before he took the chair at the head of the table. "He'll be here soon," he said and Baekhyun nodded in acknowledgement. 

Indeed, a mere couple of seconds later, two figures entered the hall and headed toward the table. 

Baekhyun didn't fail to notice their royal attire, the robes hugging their figures expensive and formal. Not only that, but the air surrounding the two males screamed 'pure blooded vampires,' if their beauty and altogether air of greatness surrounding them was anything to go by. 

The King immediately stood up and took one of them in his arms, his body cradling the male in a protective, affectionate manner that immediately told Baekhyun of of the male's identity. 

At the sudden realization, Baekhyun stood up and lowered his gaze to the ground, knowing that he had to respect the man as he was supposed to respect his King. 

"Baekhyun, allow me to introduce you to my beloved son, Jaehyun and his fiancé Taeyong," said the King, confirming Baekhyun's suspicions. 

Baekhyun bowed down to the prince and his fiancé immediately, keeping his gaze stuck to the floor as he did so. 

"Nice to meet you, Baekhyun. My father has mentioned you plenty in his letters. Can't deny Taeyong and I have been eager to finally meet you," said the Prince, shocking Baekhyun to the core, something he wasn't able to hide since all rules of etiquette immediately slipped his mind and he found himself staring the Prince's smiling face. 

"He only has good things to say about you," replied Taeyong with a fond smile. "We've been curious to see who the King was so smitten by."

The King chuckled at that before motioning for everyone to sit. Once again, he helped Baekhyun before taking his seat. Immediately, conversation was struck and Jaehyun told his father and Baekhyun all about his trip with Taeyong. 

Apparently, the Prince had travelled to the land Taeyong came from - a Kingdom of powerful Fairies it seemed- to ask the King and Queen himself for Taeyong's hand in marriage. 

While most royal marriages were usually arranged for convenience purposes, the King had decided to give his son full control of his future and had supported his relationship with the Fairy Prince since its early stages many years before. 

Baekhyun was fascinated by the tale, never failing to notice the clear light of adoration in the pair's eyes as they told Baekhyun all about how they fell in love. The human felt so happy for them, a bright smile on his lips as he realized that at least someone had managed to find true happiness with someone else. 

In a way, he felt envious of the love they shared, so pure in nature, a love he would never get to experience. And still, he didn't allow for any kind of bitterness to take over. He wouldn't recriminate them their happiness just because he wouldn't ever have that, and instead preferred to celebrate what they managed to build. 

Even as Baekhyun ate dinner and the Prince and his father drank cups of blood provided by the servants -Taeyong had apparently already eaten -, the couple continued to tell them of their most recent adventures. 

It was truly a lovely evening and for the first time in his life, Baekhyun felt strangely… At home. Even if it was merely a lie his mind had conjured to console his bruised soul, he decided to give himself one afternoon of reprieve to enjoy it, even if it would hurt once reality came knocking at his door. 

After the plates were cleared, the four of them stayed in the dining room, speaking comfortably about different matters, but not any involving the King's duties. 

Baekhyun mostly watched, though, more entranced by the peaceful air surrounding the King as he looked at his son lovingly. The human had heard the story about how the King's wife had passed away during childbirth two hundred years before and of how devastated the King had been. 

Seeing him looking so at peace with his son, though, made Baekhyun understand that the love the King had for his son was pure and that no matter the circumstances of his birth, the King didn't and wouldn't ever blame him for having lost his wife. 

That type of genuine, unconditional, paternal love made something inside Baekhyun burst. He'd never experienced something like that before. It was nice to see something so foreign with his own eyes, to get to experience it indirectly through someone else, and having the chance to witness what he so badly had wanted to provide for children of his own. 

It was nice to know that type of love wasn't only in his mind, but that it was  _ real _ , that it existed, and that it was possible for others to give it and to receive it. 

By the end of the night, Baekhyun felt like he'd been suddenly broken out of the murky waters of nothingness he'd dived into earlier and was now being attacked by the myriad of emotions that tended to torture him from time to time.

This time, though, he managed to keep them in check, thankfully being able to hide it well from the eyes of his companions. 

Or so he thought. 

After saying their farewells, both couples headed in their own particular directions. 

Baekhyun and the King remained silent as the Vampire kept the human’s hand in his own. Baekhyun noticed the King looked relaxed and contented, which made his inner turmoil calm down slightly because the King's happiness was his own, he'd come to discover. 

Once in front of Baekhyun's bed chamber, the King stared at him briefly before frowning. "Would you like to take a bath with me?" 

Baekhyun stared wide-eyed at the King’s proposition. Yes, he was planning to take a bath since he’d been working on his garden all day, but he didn’t expect for the King to take a bath with  _ him _ . After all, everyone knew the King valued his bath time above everything and usually preferred to spend it alone.

Still, Baekhyun wasn’t about to say no. After all, the thought of sharing a bath with his King sounded appealing, even if he would never admit it out loud. 

“Yes, my King,” he replied.

“Chanyeol. My name is Chanyeol,” he reminded Baekhyun with a sweet smile on his lips. 

“Sorry,” murmured Baekhyun, his cheeks heating up. “I sometimes forget I can call you like that.”

The King chuckled at that. “It’s okay, angel. I understand.”

Baekhyun smiled back at him, feeling the rioting feelings inside of him settling down slightly for a moment. The King always knew what to say to bring peace to Baekhyun’s heart and while the human didn’t know how he did it, he still appreciated it dearly. 

Without another word, the King led Baekhyun down the castle hallways and towards the King’s secluded hallway were his bedchamber and personal bathing chamber were located. Baekhyun stared in awe at the walls, taken aback by the luxury there. 

His chambers weren’t shabby or inferior per se, but they didn’t have the amount of beauty and riches this side of the castle held. It made sense, since his bedchamber was made for someone lowly like him while this area was reserved for a rich, prestigious King like Chanyeol. 

As the hallway around them, the bathing chamber was equally as luxurious, albeit less ostentatious and leaning more towards a more relaxing space. There was a bathing pool in the center that took about two thirds of the room, with tall open windows that took three entire walls, giving the place a clear view of the horizon and sky above. White silk curtains were set on the corners were the walls met, probably ready to be closed whenever the bath wasn’t being used. To one side there was also a set of wide, spacious shelves with various products Baekhyun figured were used for the water, like oils, soaps and perfumes, amongst other objects he couldn’t quite make out from his position. 

The maids inside the room all stopped what they were doing and bowed down to the King, as did the guards. Baekhyun could notice the shock in their eyes when they saw him there and he wondered how often the King took his concubines there to have the servants react in such a way. 

“Good evening, your Majesty,” said one of the servants. “Any particular scents you would like tonight?”

The King turned to Baekhyun. “What would you like?” 

Baekhyun felt his cheeks heat up at the attention. “I-I don’t know, my King,” he replied, keeping in mind that while the King gave him permission to call him by his name in private, he still had to refer formally to him in public. 

“Just choose anything you would like, Baekhyun,” insisted the King with a kind smile. 

Baekhyun thought about it for a moment, embarrassed at the curiosity in the servants’ eyes. In the end, though, he went for his favorite scent. “Could it be lavender, perhaps?”

“Of course,” said the King before he turned to the servant. “It’ll be lavender.”

“Yes, your Majesty,” she replied before she motioned for the rest of the servants to get everything ready.

While they did so, the King pulled Baekhyun to the side, both their hands joined as the King ran soothing circles on the soft skin. “I always like to take a bath before heading to bed. It helps me relax,” explained the King. 

“And what scents do you prefer?” Asked Baekhyun, feeling curious.

The King thought about it for a moment. “I like sweet, refreshing ones, like apple or...lavender,” he replied as he smiled at Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun returned the smile, knowing the King wasn’t saying it just because he had chosen it. Something in his eyes allowed Baekhyun to know he was being sincere. 

They waited in silence a while longer, feeling comfortable around each other as they did so. Baekhyun appreciated it since he’d never felt like that before. Whenever anyone was silent around him, it usually meant they were judging him in one way or another and were always followed by a rude remark. 

Perhaps that was why it felt so nice whenever he was around the King, because he had never treated him badly. From the very first moment they met, the vampire was gentle and patient with him, even when Baekhyun knew he could be overbearing at times, especially with how useless he could be. He could only imagine how much he must annoy the King. 

When the servants announced everything was ready, the King thanked them and dismissed them and the guards. Then, he led Baekhyun towards the pool. “I always prefer to enjoy my time here alone, but today, I’m glad I have the opportunity to enjoy it with you.”

Baekhyun felt touched by the King’s words, finding it easy to believe him. He’d never been one to trust anyone, having grown up surrounded by broken promises and mistreatment, but the King had showed him through time that he could at least trust  _ someone _ in this world. 

With the King’s help, he took his clothes off and, in return, he helped the King. He felt shy for a moment, but it was easy to let go of that since the King had already seen his naked body before. There was nothing to hide and nothing to be ashamed of, at least not in that moment. 

The King entered the pool first before helping Baekhyun do so too. Together, they sat down, Baekhyun taking the spot next to the King, their arms touching as they both relaxed into the warm water. Nothing was said at first, so Baekhyun took that moment to stare outside the windows, getting lost in the view of the stars above. 

He got lost in thought as he remembered his childhood years, before his father abandoned his family, when he would go outside and would look up to the sky. Back then, he loved thinking about the possibility of travelling to other lands, meeting other species, and learning of their cultures. He’d always dreamt of setting free, of letting go and of exploring the vast world that surrounded him.

Those dreams, of course, died with the years that passed. As he grew up, he came to realize that nothing he did would ever get him that liberty that he craved so much. He would never get to travel the world, to walk through the thick forests of the Seelie Court or to see the crystal blue waters of the Atlantean ocean. He was bound to stay in one place, working until death had mercy on him. 

Even now that he knew deep down he would either turn into a vampire or die, he still didn't think he would get to explore the way he wanted. He'd long lost hope of ever finding liberty and happiness of his own. 

It was okay, though. At least life had been kind enough to make him concubine for a kind, patient king and not a cruel one, like those he knew ruled over other lands. If anything, he was lucky and that was enough. 

When one lived the life Baekhyun did, there wasn't much one could ask  _ for _ anyway, there was no  _ right _ for one to do so. 

"What are you thinking, angel?" Asked the King, pulling Baekhyun out of his train of thought. 

Baekhyun smiled at the King, trying to hide the turmoil he'd found himself in just a moment ago. "Nothing specific my- Chanyeol." 

The King raised an eyebrow at that. "I thought I asked you to be honest with me."

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip, unsure of what to do, but knowing the King would see right through any lie he said. In the end, he gave up, too tired to even try to think of something that could cover what he was actually feeling. With a sigh, he looked down at the warm water and told the King everything. 

He thought he would keep the tears away this time, but he failed miserably. For whatever reason, it was easy to open up to the King, even if it was inappropriate for a concubine to do so. 

He cried once again, like the last time, the tears falling without him giving them permission as he told the King of his broken dreams, of the what ifs that were never meant to be and the hope that had died in his heart. 

"My mother made it clear the day my father left, there was no such thing as a happy ending for us poor people, or at least not for me," he said as he kept his gaze lowered. "I still hoped though, but I soon realized she was right."

The King remained silent, so Baekhyun continued, his voice thick with tears. "I'm not meant to be happy, not truly. I don't deserve it," he murmured as a tear fell from his eye directly into the water. "I always wanted to travel the world, to the see all those wonderful places I heard about from outsiders. I wanted to meet new people, taste different food and just… Be free. Maybe fall in love, get married, and form a family. Silly me thought that was possible."

Nothing was said after that, both lost in thought after the words the human had uttered. Baekhyun felt liberated, though. Telling the King of what had been plaguing his mind helped his emotional state, at least for the moment. 

"You deserves the world, angel," murmured the King after a while. "You're wonderful. I wish I could make you see that."

Baekhyun smiled as he met the King's gaze. "You're the first one to show any level of affection towards me. You've done more than enough, Chanyeol." 

The King studied his features for a moment. "I want to do more," he said as he cupped the smaller's cheek tenderly. "If I could, I would give you the sky and the stars above." 

Baekhyun closed his eyes at those words, touched by the sincerity behind them. "And I could, I would steal the sun and offer it to you as a sign of my everlasting gratitude," he replied before he leaned closer and kissed the King's lips tenderly. 

Immediately, the King responded, taking control of the situation and pressed his lips with more fervor against the human’s. Whatever other words of devotion they could've uttered were portrayed instead through their actions, hands exploring and lips tasting. 

Baekhyun wanted more, he wanted to feel the King all over his body, marking him as his, taking advantage of his body and using it to satiate his most carnal desires. He wanted the King to remind him who he belonged to and who would be the only one to ever touch his body in such a way. 

Baekhyun moved closer, sitting on the King's lap, his thighs on either side of his hips. They didn't stop kissing each other, if anything they took advantage of the change in position to kiss deeper, tongues playing erotically as their torsos touched due to the proximity of their bodies. 

"Chanyeol, I want you tonight," mumbled the smaller as he leaned back slightly, his hungry eyes meeting the King's. "Please. I  _ need _ you inside me." 

The King kissed the smaller's lips for a moment before searching for something next to the pool. When he found whatever it was, he leaned over, keeping on arm securely around the human’s waist, and grabbed a transparent vial with an oily substance inside. 

"The servants must've known this would happen," said the King with a silly smile. 

Baekhyun giggled without thinking about it and immediately covered his mouth because what was that? He hadn't heard such a sound come out of his mouth since a young age. 

The King must've noticed it too since, with the hand on his waist, he started to tickle the human, who immediately reacted. No one had ever tickled him, but Baekhyun liked it. It made him feel carefree for a moment. 

He squirmed around, his arms secured around the King's neck as water splashed around them. Their giggles filled the room as Chanyeol placed the vile aside and used both hands to torture him. 

Baekhyun hid his face in the King's neck and laughed as he felt his nerve endings sing with the sensation of something nice, something foreign, yet warm and soft. He didn't know how, but all the worries in his mind before slipped his mind as  _ joy _ like he'd never experienced before filled his mind. 

Eventually, though, the King had some mercy on him, placing his hands on the human’s waist instead. Baekhyun took that moment to take a couple of deep breaths. 

When he was ready, he sat back, his hands still around the King's neck, and smiled as their eyes met. 

"You said you would give me the sun, but why would I need that when your smile outshines it," murmured the King. "You're beautiful, my angel."

Baekhyun felt his cheeks heat up at the King's words. He didn't believe them, he  _ couldn't _ after having been told otherwise all his life. Still, in that moment, with the King's arms around him and his soft gaze on his, he wished for nothing more than to  _ feel _ the way the King saw him. 

"Could you make me feel like that tonight, Chanyeol?" He whispered while trying his best to portray how sincere he was being with his eyes. "Could you make me feel beautiful?" 

The King's eyes shone with emotions Baekhyun couldn't decipher as he stared up at the human. "Of course, my angel. I'll do that tonight and every night until my dying day."

Without waiting for the smaller's reply, he kissed him, his lips instantly claiming dominance over the human in his arms. 

Baekhyun responded in the same manner, giving back what he received. He wanted to please his King, after all that was his duty. 

He pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He wanted to enjoy his time with the King, he wanted to focus on him only, on the way their bodies would meet. 

He erased all thoughts from his mind and allowed himself to feel, his eyes closed as the King ran his hands over his sensitive skin and left a path of scorching kisses down his neck. 

He let himself go, soft noises leaving his lips as he leaned his head back, giving the eager King more access to his neck. He could feel kim sucking hard and leaving soft bites that didn't break the skin. Yes, there would be marks, but he didn't care, not when no one could and would judge him for it. Not if the King was the one who left them. 

He was so far gone in the way he was touching him that he failed to notice him dipping his fingers in the vile of oil. It wasn't until one of his hands had grabbed one of his ass cheeks and pulled at it that he noticed he'd moved. Even then, Baekhyun stayed relaxed since he knew he was safe in the King's arms. 

The King then introduced one finger inside the smaller's ass. Baekhyun sighed as he rested his forehead on the King's shoulder, relaxing his muscles as the Vampire prepared him thoroughly. 

When the King added a second finger, though, he felt a slight sting. The King immediately noticed the human’s discomfort. Without stopping his movement, he made sure to plant soft kisses on Baekhyun’s shoulders and run soothing circles on his waist. 

That dissipated the pain, thankfully, and Baekhyun found himself mouthing at the King's shoulder to quieten down the inevitable sounds falling from his lips. 

Eventually, the King added a third finger, officially driving Baekhyun crazy with how good it felt. Still, the Vampire didn't let go, his pace steady as his fingers entered the human’s hole over and over again. And when he touched  _ that _ spot inside him, Baekhyun swore he saw stars. It felt too good and he made sure to have the King know with the loud sound that escaped his mouth. 

The Vampire attacked the same spot for a while, his fingers hitting it point on, making Baekhyun's insides shake with the pleasure. 

"P-Please, Chanyeol. Please f-fuck me already," he pleaded, his eyes shut tightly and his hands clutching his shoulders. 

"Fuck, angel," growled the King as he pulled his fingers out. Baekhyun held on tightly to the King and hid his face in his shoulder, waiting as the King moved around, probably applying oil on his cock. 

"Ready?" Asked the King. Baekhyun nodded as a response, not quite capable of forming an intelligible word. 

Without further ado, the King placed the head of his erection on Baekhyun’s entrance, ready to enter him. Desperate to feel him inside already, Baekhyun pushed his hips back, sighing as the King followed along and slowly entered him, stretching his tight walls deliciously with his thick length. 

Baekhyun sighed at the intrusion, feeling the slightest of pain. It was nice, though, the type he'd come to enjoy the three times he'd had sex with his King. 

The King waited for him to get used to it, his fingers running soothing circles on the skin of his hips and lower back. Baekhyun appreciated that, made him feel like he was being touched by a devoted lover and not the King he was a whore for. 

The thought instantly stung him. Not wanting that to distract from the moment they were experiencing, Baekhyun kissed the King's lips and started to roll his hips. He didn't know if he was doing it right, but it didn't matter. He wanted to focus on his King in that moment, wanted to make him feel good. 

The King helped him, of course, conscious of the smaller's inexperience. With his hands on his hips, he guided his movements, showing him with his hands the right way to bounce on his cock. 

Baekhyun couldn't say he didn't like it. In fact, he loved it. The position gave him control of the pleasure they were both feeling while also giving him the perfect view of the King's pleasured face. 

"Y-you feel so good inside of me," said Baekhyun with the whiniest of tones, not knowing where the words came from, but finding them perfect for the occasion. 

The King seemed to like it too, if the groan he let out of his lips was anything to go by. "Fuck, angel. You're so sexy."

Baekhyun liked the complement and continued moving, this time speeding up his movements, smirking as he did so. He didn't know where the sudden confidence came from, but he held on to it tightly, ready to please his King with everything he had that night. 

It didn't surprise Baekhyun when the King decided to take control, holding tightly to his hips and moving his own up hard, thrusting up into the smaller's ass with fervor. 

Baekhyun threw his head back at this, his nails digging into the King's shoulders, and a sweet scream of the King's name escaping his lips. 

"Ah, Ch-Chanyeol! Right there, harder!" He exclaimed incoherently, throwing all inhibitions out the window at that point. 

The King relented, his movements precise as he hit the human’s sweet spot head on with his cock. Baekhyun immediately saw stars at that and begged for more. He was desperate for his climax and the King seemed determined to give it to him. 

Right as he was about to hit it, he felt the King's fangs sink into the skin of his neck, this being the final push he needed to fall over the edge. 

With a loud cry of ecstasy, Baekhyun allowed his body to give into the climax, the endorphins in the Vampire saliva enhancing the sensations and making them even more intense than before. 

The King didn't seem satisfied, though, since as soon as Baekhyun came down from his high, the Vampire pushed him down, his chest now against the edge of the pool, and entered him from behind without a warning.

Baekhyun screamed at that, his body still sensitive from the overstimulation of his orgasm. He liked it, though. During their previous encounters, Baekhyun could tell the King had been holding back due to his inexperience, but not anymore. 

Finally, Baekhyun got a taste of everything the King could give, if the relentless move of his hips was anything to go by. 

Yes, the sex before had been amazing, but right that moment, with the way the King was taking his body, thrusting hard into his eager ass, Baekhyun felt like he could fly. 

It was delicious in the most painful of ways. 

The sound of skin slapping hard against skin filled the air, as did groans and moans of pleasure. Baekhyun was sure the guards outside the door could hear them, but in that moment, with how amazingly the King was taking him, he didn't care. 

"Come on, angel. Let go," groaned the King as he thrust hard against the smaller's prostate. 

Once again, Baekhyun felt himself orgasm, harder this time than the last, as his vision filled with sparks. His mouth fell open in a loud scream, Chanyeol's name falling from his lips like a sweet prayer. 

Soon after, the King followed, his seed filling him nicely to the brim. 

Baekhyun loved it. The sensation of the King inside him, marking him on the inside and the outside making Baekhyun feel like he truly  _ belonged _ to someone… To the  _ King _ himself. It was like the King was marking what was his and Baekhyun was all too happy to accept. 

Finally, when they were both satiated, the King sat down with his back to the edge of the pool and pulled Baekhyun onto his lap. Immediately, Baekhyun snuggled into his chest and closed his eyes, loving how nice it felt to be wrapped in the King's sweet embrace. 

No words filled the air around them, but it wasn't necessary either. Silence was nice and comfortable between them, like many more things Baekhyun didn't even know he could ever get to experience. 

In a way, it was him dreaming too much and feeding the senseless emotions in his mind, but he couldn't help it. The King's arms around his body, the gentle kisses on his hair and his cheeks, the sweet words of affection, and the soft caress of his fingers on his skin, made him feel like  _ maybe _ he could fall in love. Even if it would never happen, he could dream about that future he'd always wanted, the King's face now the one he saw every time he closed his eyes.

Yes, the moment he woke up the next morning, reality would hit him hard and it would hurt like hell. It didn't matter, though, not in that moment when he felt so protected in the King's embrace. 

They stayed there a while longer, simply enjoying the company of the other, until the water became too chill to be comfortable. 

The couple helped each other finish getting clean. Once ready, they both stepped out of the pool and dried each other thoroughly. 

(Maybe they stole kisses here and there as they did so, and soft giggles and tender gazes too). 

Then, the King grabbed the robes placed neatly on a wooden bench off to one side and helped Baekhyun put them on. Baekhyun did the same in exchange and as the smaller was about to head to the door, the King stopped him. 

Frowning, Baekhyun turned to look at him. The King, instead of replying with words, cupped his cheeks and leaned down to kiss him. Baekhyun responded, of course, and held on to him tightly. 

What he didn't expect, though, was for the King to lift him off the ground. The smaller squeaked at the sudden movement, having been taken completely by surprise at that. 

"W-what are you doing?" Asked Baekhyun as he stared at Chanyeol. 

The King smiled as he walked toward the door. "Taking you to bed."

Baekhyun didn't even know what to think about that response, especially with the guards' shocked expressions as soon as they saw them. The King didn't seem to care, though, as he simply bid them goodnight before continuing on his trek down the hallway. 

Unsure of what to do, Baekhyun watched the King in awe, unable to understand his actions, but not questioning them either. 

Or at least that was the case until he saw the King open the door for his bed chamber and gently placing Baekhyun on the mattress. 

Baekhyun was so shocked he didn't even have to study the royal chamber because he didn't understand what the King was doing. And yes, he asked that out loud. 

The King chuckled. "I feel like sleeping with you tonight," he replied as he lay next to Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun gulped. "B-but concubines shouldn't sleep in the King's bed chamber."

The King's gaze softened at that. "Well, I'm the King and if I want you to sleep here, then you will. Unless you don't want to, of course."

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip at that, thanking him for always taking into consideration his wishes. Still, Baekhyun wasn't about to say no, not when he was being given the chance to sleep with his King the way he'd come to love so much. 

Once again, they didn't speak. Instead, they stared into each other's eyes, their emotions out in the open, leaving them in their most vulnerable state. 

Baekhyun didn't know who moved first, and it didn't matter either. In the end all he cared about was the way Chanyeol felt on top of him, their yet again naked bodies brushing against the other's, hands exploring each other's bodies with the softest of touches, and sounds of pleasure taking over the empty space as once again, they united their bodies as one. 

Baekhyun couldn't tell where he started and the King ended as they were joined, movements slow this time around, the pair taking their time to  _ savor _ the sex. 

It was much more emotional than the previous times, the carnal aspects now taking a backseat to the emotions being transmitted to the other. 

It was overwhelming in the most beautiful of ways, delicious in its own right, and all around perfect. 

They didn't stop after reaching their peaks, though. Not this time, no. They were hungry for each other and as such, expressed the still undeciphered emotions they both knew had started to brew between them. 

For the rest of the night, they indulged in each other, taking and giving like they hadn't before until the soft rays of the morning sun started to filter through the heavy curtains of the windows. 

By the end of it all, as they lay in each other's arms, sleep slowly taking over, Baekhyun smiled, contented with the way things had turned out and knowing that whatever he was feeling for the King was reciprocated somehow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, college was torture :(
> 
> Follow my Twitter @creggcell for more!


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Baekhyun woke up feeling well rested for the first time since he was a little child. With a smile on his face and peace in his heart, he opened his eyes and met the King's inquisitive stare on him. 

"Good morning Chanyeol," he said, a pretty smile on his lips. 

"Good morning, angel," replied the King, who was smiling back at him. "How did you sleep?" 

Baekhyun's smile widened at that, the human unable to hide how happy he felt at the way things had turned out in the end. "I slept well. The best I've slept in years, if I must be honest."

"I'm glad," said the King as he reached over to gently caress the human’s soft cheek. 

Baekhyun closed his eyes at the touch, biting his bottom lip at the emotions that ignited in his heart with the King's actions. 

"Pardon the intrusion, but don't you have duties to attend?" Asked Baekhyun, meeting the King's eyes.

"They can wait a little longer," whispered the King. "I want to spend a little longer with you."

Baekhyun giggled at that, feeling giddy at the thought that the King would actually like to spend some time with him. "Is there no problem with that?" 

The King scooted closer to Baekhyun and wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him closer. "Not at all, angel. I'm the King, after all. If I want to spend some time with you, I can and no one can tell me otherwise."

Baekhyun chuckled at that. "Well, that's true."

"Besides, Jaehyun could use the time to gain some experience attending to the people's needs for the day he takes over the throne."

"Do you leave him to fend for himself in the throne room often?" Asked Baekhyun with a silly smile on his lips.

"Sometimes. Like I said, the training will do him good someday, even if he doesn't agree now," said the King as he leaned his face closer to Baekhyun's, his forehead now touching the human’s. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" 

Baekhyun blushed at that, his stomach filling with a riot of butterflies. "You're just flattering me, Chanyeol."

"I mean it. Every time I look at you I'm left speechless. There's just something about you...I can't explain it. You've awoken something inside me I thought was once… Gone. I don't know how you did it, but I'm so thankful."

Baekhyun didn't know what to say as the seriousness in the King's words hit him. "Chanyeol…"

"I wish I could understand why I'm feeling this way. Since the first moment I saw you, something inside me ignited and I don't know what it is, but I like it," he murmured as he cupped the human’s cheek. 

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip at that, feeling suddenly overwhelmed by the emotions in the King's voice. "I-it's the same for me, Chanyori."

"Chanyori?" Asked the King with an unreadable look in his eyes. 

Baekhyun blushed at the slip. "S-sorry, I don't know where that came from." 

The King grinned as his lips brushed Baekhyun's. "Don't apologize. I like it. I don't think anyone's ever given me a nickname." 

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows at that. "Really?" 

The King nodded, his nose rubbing Baekhyun's sweetly. "Really."

The smaller's smile widened. "I'm glad to be the first, then," replied the human as he pondered on whether to say what was on his mind or not. "No one's ever been nice to me before you. I don't think anyone's ever cared much about me, if I'm eating and sleeping. If I'm fine and happy. And… There's just something about you that makes me feel things I've never felt before. I don't know what they are and," Baekhyun gulped at that, unsure if he should continue or not. "I don't know if I'm  _ allowed _ to feel them either," he muttered.

The pair studied each other's eyes, emotions shining in them that were still indecipherable, but still  _ there _ , overwhelming, beautiful, and scary. Baekhyun wanted to know, though, he wanted to understand what was happening between them, what their connection meant, and why it had been formed.

No words were spoken as they joined their lips in a soft caress. It was slow, full of unspeakable emotions neither knew how to voice and promises of what would come in the near future. They held each other tightly, their hands caressing naked skin, exploring and memorizing aa their lips, their tongues, and their breaths met and became one. 

Time passed, the couple separating for short periods of time to breathe and speak and giggle as they cherished their time together, before their mouths were joined as one again. 

It went on like that for a while, the pair enjoying the other's presence and company until, sadly, it was time for the King to get ready for his afternoon gathering with the Royal Council. 

They took a bath together, just like the previous night, the King having to carry Baekhyun down the hall due to how sore he was after the night they spent together. This time around, though, they really spent their time in the bath getting clean only. They helped each other, massaging and scrubbing each other's skin, taking their time cleaning any traces of the previous night's activities. 

More kisses and giggles and secret words of devotion were exchanged throughout their bath time, extending to when they were drying each other and putting their robes on. They assisted each other with that too, the other making sure they looked presentable to face the day that awaited them.

Once ready, they left the King's wing together, Baekhyun's hand holding the King's forearm gently. They spoke of nothing in particular, soft smiles and looks of devotion exchanged occasionally as they did so. 

Everyone they passed, be it servants or guards or Royal Council members, greeted them, shock in their expressions as they saw the pair. They didn't care, though, saluting back before returning their attention to the other, still feeling like they didn't get enough of the other during the hours spent together. 

The King took his time to accompany Baekhyun to eat his lunch - breakfast had passed hours before-, which of course was delicious and left Baekhyun feeling full and more than satisfied. 

"Did you like the food?" Asked the King as, hand in hand, they walked down the hallway. 

"I did, my King," replied Baekhyun, who remembered he had to address the King formally in public. 

"Good," said the King. "I'm glad the food was to your liking." 

"It always is," said Baekhyun as they reached his private garden. "Thank you for everything," he added as he leaned his head against the King's shoulder. 

The King wrapped his arm around Baekhyun's shoulders as they continued walking down the stone path, the flowers surrounding it forming beautiful walls that gave them the privacy they were seeking. 

"Anything for you, my angel. I'll do anything to ensure your health and happiness," said the King as they stopped at the very center of the garden, a fountain right in the middle. 

"Will I see you for dinner?" Asked the human as he looked up at his King. 

The Vampire cupped Baekhyun's cheeks and leaned his forehead against his. "Of course, angel."

"Can't wait," murmured the human, feeling slightly embarrassed for a moment at having admitted just how clingy he felt in that moment. 

They kissed for the thousandth time that day, neither wanting to let go, but knowing they had to… At least for the moment. 

Once they separated, the reluctance was evident in their eyes. "I'll see you later, my angel."

"Take care, Chanyori," mumbled Baekhyun before their lips met once again. 

"I love that nickname," whispered the King before he stepped back. "Be careful, my angel. Bye."

Baekhyun waved at the King before the latter turned around and walked away. 

The human sighed and decided to get to work. He limited himself to cutting dead leaves and flowers since his lower half was still sore from the night's activities. He liked it, though, it reminded him of the night he spent with Chanyeol. 

For a moment, he stopped cutting a dead rose midway, closing his eyes as he was reminded of the King's touch the night before. He bit his bottom lip as the memory of the King's lips on his, of his fangs on his neck, his hands all over his skin and his thick cock inside him invaded his senses. 

As his breathing started to speed up and his cock came to life, he made himself stop. It wasn't the time or the place to be thinking about sex with the King. It was inappropriate, even if no one was around to witness it. He took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself and push the thoughts to the back of his mind. 

Once he felt collected enough, he continued with his work, making sure to get rid of any dry plants that could be hindering the healthy growth of the rest. 

"How have you been?" He heard a cheery voice say suddenly, making him jump in surprise since he hadn't been aware of his company. 

"Sooyoung," breathed Baekhyun as he stared at the concubine in surprise. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. And I would ask how you are, but judging from the marks on your neck and the glow in your face, I don't think it's necessary," she said with a suggestive smile and wiggle of her eyebrows. 

Baekhyun blushed, aware of the obvious dark bruises on his neck. "Um, I-I-" 

"Aw, little one, no need to be shy," she said as she grabbed his hands and pulled him towards one of the stone benches. "I already know that you took a bath with the King and slept in his room." 

"He's done that with you and Jihyo and Yoona before, though… Right?" 

Sooyoung smirked as she shook her head. "None of us have even entered his wing. Only you have that privilege, little one." 

Baekhyun opened his mouth in shock, unsure of what to reply to that. 

He didn't have to either, it seemed, since Sooyoung continued speaking, a kind smile on her lips. "Do you know how long we've all been waiting for this moment? The King has lived in misery since his wife died. Two hundred years he spent heartbroken, numb, and sad. We never saw him smile or laugh… Not until you came along."

Baekhyun felt his heart beat faster after that." Really?"

Sooyoung nodded. "Yeah, really. Something in you changed him for the better. We're so thankful for that." She smiled at that. "Despite being his concubine, I've come to love the King like a very dear friend. He's been very kind and patient the years I've been here. You don't know how happy I am that he finally found the happiness he deserves with you." 

Baekhyun felt tears form in his eyes at his words. "He makes me very happy too." 

The human noticed the tears in the vampire's eyes. "I'm glad. You two are a blessing for each other."

Baekhyun knew she meant it. He could tell in his heart that she meant every word. 

She left shortly after, promising to give him some tips later on how to please the King even more. "I know a couple of things he would love for you to do to him," she said with a wink and a mischievous wink before she walked away.

Baekhyun blushed at her words, having no idea of what she could possibly have in mind, but eager to find out. Anything that gave pleasure to the King was always good to learn, he figured. 

He spent the rest of the afternoon thinking about her words along with everything the King had said. Deep down, he knew the words of both were real, that they both meant everything they said, and that whatever the King was feeling was  _ real _ and  _ scary _ and  _ beautiful _ . 

Still, his insecurities won over, as always, and he found himself doubting everything once again. No matter how hard he tried to hold on to the beautiful feelings he'd succumbed to since the night before, the poison in his mind consumed him once again, tainting him, burning his insides until everything he'd managed to weakly build in the last couple of hours was destroyed… 

… Just like the withered rose in his hand. 

By the time the King went to fetch him for dinner again, the glow that had taken over his features was gone and the pain in his eyes was back again. 

"Angel?" Asked the King, worry evident in his voice. 

"Yes, Chanyori?" Mumbled Baekhyun, trying to hide the turmoil in his heart. 

"Dinner is ready," said the King as he stretched his hand. 

Baekhyun reached over and took it, following behind his King towards the palace… 

… The cycle starting once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since I'm on my break I decided to take some time today to edit this entire thing yay. As such, I'll most likely post a new chapter tomorrow and the day that follows and so on until we catch up with the tweetfic! (I'm currently writing chapter 10)
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> My Twitter es creggcell


	6. Chapter 6

It was said that time flew by faster when you were immortal, something that Chanyeol, who had lived for a good thousand years so far, could confirm. 

You see, when life had no end, time lost its meaning because you would never run out of it. Well, of course, it could happen that one could die under different circumstances, but all in all, a vampire’s life span was much longer in general than that of a human’s, for instance. 

To Chanyeol, who had seen his beloved wife pass away, he knew that life  _ did  _ have a meaning and that time, no matter how long or short, should still be taken full advantage of. As such, he’d spent the years after his wife died cherishing every waking moment he could with his son, showing him all the love and affection he could. And through it all, time still slipped by faster than Chanyeol could keep up with. To someone like him, two hundred years was nothing but the blink of an eye, after all. 

That was, of course, until he met Baekhyun. 

To say that his arrival was unexpected would be an understatement. After all, as was set in the age old norms set by Chanyeol’s ancestors, each village under the King’s reign must send gifts each month as an act of love, devotion, and respect for their King. Baekhyun’s village had always sent silks since Chanyeol could remember, so seeing them offer a possible concubine had taken the King off-guard.

He never thought that just by  _ seeing _ the human’s eyes and tasting his blood would his cold, numb insides awaken and emotions he’d long buried would come back with a vengeance. 

To think that they only intensified the more time the King spent with the human. Every day that went by with them waking up in each other’s arms made the feelings grow, and every kiss made the strange bond between them become stronger, more intense, more  _ alive  _ until time itself slowed down in a way the King had never experienced before. 

Chanyeol meant it when he told Baekhyun that he didn’t understand what he was feeling. It was true. While he’d been in love with his wife, what he’d felt for her never compared to what he felt for Baekhyun. While his love for her had been soft, patient, and mellow like the soft breeze of an early morning in spring, what he felt for Baekhyun was electrifying, unstoppable and wild like a hurricane. 

Was it love? Chanyeol didn’t know because the only personal reference he had to compare was different in many ways. 

“Angel, did you enjoy your dinner?” Asked the King as he walked Baekhyun over to his bedchamber. 

The human nodded, a small smile on his pretty lips as he did so. “Very much, my King. It was delicious.”

For the last three months, ever since that first night when the human had opened up to him, Chanyeol had taken it upon himself to look after him. He’d imagined the man hadn’t had the easiest of lives considering he’d been offered as a concubine for the King while inexperienced and naive in many aspects. Yet the words that had slipped past his lips that night, plus the flood of tears that had slipped down his cheeks had really struck the King in a negative way. 

He never wanted to see the human in that state ever again.

Sadly, said scene was much more common than he would’ve liked, seeing as, no matter how much the King  _ told _ him and  _ showed _ him just how precious he was, the man didn’t seem able to believe it and would often have breakdowns that broke the King’s heart into pieces.

Still, Chanyeol never gave up, determined to see the human understand what the King saw in him.

“I’m glad,” he replied as they stood outside the wooden doors of the human’s chamber. “I’ll see you tomorrow for breakfast,” murmured the King, reluctant with leaving him, but knowing he had to. 

“Of course, Chanyori,” said the man with a small smile, the nickname slipping past his lips in a soft whisper, keeping it a secret that only they knew about. “Goodnight.”

The King kissed his lips and felt the need to stay there all night. Truthfully, he didn’t want to leave him, but his duties with his other concubines couldn’t be ignored, something that they both knew despite not needing to voice it out loud. 

As such, the King pulled away slowly and studied the human’s features for a moment, drinking in his beauty and memorizing it, keeping it safe in his mind until they met again. 

Without saying another word, Chanyeol watched Baekhyun enter his bedroom and wave at him before closing the door. That was his cue to leave, but he couldn’t, at least not for a moment, not when the dejected look in his angel’s eyes showed him that, just like him, he didn’t want to be away from him. After all, both had become accustomed to the other’s company at night. 

Knowing he couldn’t do anything about it, Chanyeol turned around eventually and walked down the hallway in the direction of Sooyoung’s bed chamber. Once in front, he knocked twice and waited until she pulled the door open. “My King,” she said with a bow as she gave him space to walk inside.

Immediately, Chanyeol headed over to the sitting area in one corner and sat on one of the luxurious seats. “Hello Sooyoung.”

The woman took a seat in front of him and smiled. “You know, I would understand if you decided not to come tonight,” she said. 

Chanyeol smiled. “The Council is starting to talk about my behavior lately. I don’t want them to make any more of a fuss and hurt Baekhyun with it.”

She nodded. “I understand, but still. I don’t mind, you know that.”

The King sighed. “I know.”

“You know, my King, I think that at this point we can be honest with each other, right?” The King nodded as a response. “Good, I’m glad that you’re aware.”

“I’ve always been aware of that, Sooyoung.”

She chuckled at that as she stood up. “That’s not true, my King, and we both know it,” she said as she sauntered over to a small table on the side that had a jug of fresh blood inside. After grabbing two cups and filling them with the substance, she walked back to the sitting area and handed one of them to the King before sitting back down.

Chanyeol thanked her before taking a sip. “Well, you used to be a little...intense back in the day.”

“Yes, when I thought I was in love with you and had a chance of having you feel the same way,” she replied with a chuckle. “But that was a hundred and sixty eight years ago. Thankfully, I’ve long passed that and realized that it was me being obsessed with your cock, my King.”

Chanyeol chuckled at that. “All you wanted back then was sex,” he replied.

“What can I say, you’re really good at it,” she replied with a grin before she drank from the cup in her hand. 

“Are you ever mad at me for not...giving you more of what you wanted?”

She waved her hand dismissively at that. “I’ve known you long enough to understand you, my King, and believe me, us not having sex in over eighty years isn’t a big deal. Yes, the sex was always good, but the friendship between us along with the sense of duty that keeps this arrangement going really ruined it for me. I don’t want to have sex with you, my King. You don’t arouse me like you used to.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes at that. “Of course I don’t when you found other more...pleasant company.”

She smirked at that. “Well, my King, it isn’t my fault that your people were generous enough to offer a nice addition to your little harem.”

The King laughed at that. “Harem? I would hardly call it that.”

She shrugged. “Well, close enough, I guess.”

“I’m glad it happened, though, I guess. You and the girls seem happy with the way things are.”

“We definitely are,” she replied as a fond look shone in her eyes. “And we’re also happy that you found love too, my King.”

The corner of his lips rose slightly at that. “I don’t know if it’s love...yet. But still, thank you.”

Sooyoung whined at that. “You’re still denying it? Come on, my King. It’s obvious that you’ve fallen for the little human!”

“How can you tell?”

She stared at him for a moment like he was stupid before rolling her eyes. “You spend every night with him in  _ your  _ bedroom, you accompany him while he eats even though you don’t eat human food, you ordered your servants to give him a space to build his own garden and you always make sure to spend a couple of hours a week with him there. Not only that, but the way you look at him, speak to him, _ treat _ him makes it quite obvious, my King. You’re in love.”

Chanyeol remained silent at that, unsure of what to say. How had it happened?

“Do you think he could be your soulmate?” asked Sooyoung, startling the King with her question. 

“W-what?”

“I’m sure you heard me, my King,” she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she took a sip from her cup. 

“I haven’t really thought about that,” he confessed. “It sounds…”

“Strange? Impossible?” She said as she faced him fully, putting her cup to the side as she did so. “My grandmother was an omega werewolf and she always told me not to underestimate the power of their connection. I used to think she was crazy, until I met...well you know,” she said with a blush on her cheeks. “When you meet your soulmate, you just...know. It’ll be like nothing you’ve ever experienced. Yeah, you could have loved someone before, but that love could never compare to the one you feel with your soulmate.

“From the very first moment you  _ see  _ them,  _ touch _ them, you’ll  _ know _ they’re different. They’ll mark you, change you. They’ll make you feel  _ alive  _ like never before. They’re special, different than everyone else around them,” she said as she approached Chanyeol and knelt in front of him, taking his hands in hers and looking up at him with certainty and determination in her eyes. “That’s how you feel with him, right? I can tell, we all can. So please, my King, don’t fight it. Embrace it, hold on tightly to him and be happy. You deserve it.”

Chanyeol looked down at her as her words ran around in circles in his mind. What she said...made sense, but could it be possible? Could the beautiful human that had entered his life not long before be his soulmate? 

Her words stayed in his mind long after their encounter ended. Even as he lay in bed, he remained awake, staring at his bedroom ceiling thinking about it. 

Could it be that the strong connection he felt with Baekhyun from the very first moment he lay his eyes on him was a soulmate bond? Was it possible that somehow their souls were connected in a level that went deeper than pure physical attraction? 

Was this the reason why Chanyeol felt the  _ need _ to be with Baekhyun every hour of every day? Why his body craved his company, his touch, and his affection? Could that be the reason why his blood tasted like no other and why his scent called to Chanyeol in a way he still hadn’t been able to explain?

So many questions, yet no answers. He felt frustrated by this and found himself leaving his bedroom before he could think better about it. He felt overwhelmed by the thoughts in his mind and needed his angel in that moment. Perhaps being next to him could help him somehow...right?

Once in front of his door, he hesitated, thinking for a moment if it was a good idea to enter or not. After all, Baekhyun was probably sleeping already and Chanyeol wouldn’t want to wake him up. He closed his eyes for a moment and thought about it before making up his mind. He was already there, after all. And so he knocked and waited for a moment. 

Surprisingly, he heard shuffling and soft footsteps on the floor almost immediately. He would have thought his angel was asleep, but it seemed like that wasn’t the case. 

“Chanyori,” whispered Baekhyun when he opened the door, his hair a dishevelled mess and his smile a tired, yet bright one. 

“Hello angel, you couldn’t sleep?” Asked the Vampire as he stepped inside the bedroom.

The human shook his head as he pouted. “No. I’m tired, but I can’t seem to fall asleep,” he replied, his pout intensifying with every word. “I missed you too much,” he added under his breath, too low for a human to hear. Thankfully, Chanyeol was a Vampire and heard every word.

A smile spread across the Vampire’s lips at that. “Sorry it took me too long to come here,” said the Vampire as he wrapped his arms around the human’s waist.

“It’s okay,” replied Baekhyun as he puckered his lips. Knowing exactly what he wanted, the King leaned down and kissed him softly, loving how bold and comfortable Baekhyun was becoming with him. 

They stayed like that for a while, their lips gliding against the other’s gently, the couple taking their time to enjoy the addicting taste of the other. “I missed you too, angel,” murmured the King against the human’s lips. Baekhyun smiled in return, his pretty cheeks coloring as he did so. 

Eventually, they decided to lay down, their bodies instantly coming together in a warm embrace, their lips meeting here and there in between sweet whispers of affection and adoration.

Perhaps...Sooyoung could be right, figured Chanyeol as he watched Baekhyun slowly fall asleep in his arms, his pretty lips set in a beautiful smile. 

“Perhaps...I love you,” he whispered before his eyes shut close, his body finally resting with the man of his dreams safely tucked in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Happy New Year everyone! I hope we all spend a good 2020 and for more happiness to EXO and EXOL
> 
> Thank you for the support this year! I hope that in 2020 I can continue working hard so you all can enjoy the works I have to offer
> 
> My twitter is creggcell


	7. Chapter 7

Baekhyun opened his eyes one fine morning in the arms of his King. Months had passed since his arrival -perhaps four? Five? He didn't know anymore- and life was starting to become better for him. 

Yes, the insecurities that once plagued his mind were still very much alive, as was the constant worry he felt for the family he hadn't seen in so long. Still, thanks to the King's gentle care, Baekhyun had managed to slowly get past many of the dark thoughts that constantly attacked him. There was the occasional breakdown, but thankfully, those had become more spaced out as time went by. 

All in all, life was good for him, better than he'd hoped for back when he was chosen to be concubine for the King. Not what he'd once dreamt of, but still better than anything he could've asked for. 

Baekhyun smiled as he felt the King placing the softest path of kisses up his neck, his arms pulling the smaller's naked body closer to his own. 

"Good morning, angel," whispered the King in Baekhyun's ear. "Did you sleep well?" 

Baekhyun closed his eyes, tingles running all over his body after feeling the King's breath on his ear. "Yes I did, Chanyori. As I always do when I'm with you."

The human could feel the King's smile as he placed more kisses down his neck. Baekhyun moaned softly at the sensation, enjoying how amazing the King was making him feel. 

"Do you need help relieving yourself, Chanyori?" Asked Baekhyun when he felt the King's hardness against his ass. 

"Aren't you sore?" 

Baekhyun shook his head. "Not really," he said, not really lying. Despite how long they'd gone at it the night before, Baekhyun didn't feel any pain in his private area, albeit a little discomfort, but nothing that would stop him from being with his King. "I want you." 

The King groaned at that. Baekhyun had come to discover how much the King loved it when Baekhyun said that, and as such, the human made sure to say it to the King any chance he had. 

"You're driving me insane, angel," mumbled the King as he glided a hand down Baekhyun’s abdominal area very slowly, his fingers teasing the soft skin they came in contact with, before he wrapped his fingers around the human’s cock and started to pump. 

Baekhyun moaned at the sensation, biting his lip at how good it felt to have the King's hand around him. "A-ah, my King." 

"Do you like that, angel?" Murmured the King in his ear before he licked it. 

"Uh, yes I do," replied Baekhyun. 

"Would you like to cum just from this?" 

Baekhyun immediately shook his head. "N-no, my King. I want y-your c-cock."

The King immediately let go and pushed Baekhyun softly so he was lying on his front. With deft fingers, he prepared the human, taking his time and making sure he could accommodate his size. Thankfully, it didn't take long since Baekhyun was still stretched from the night before. 

Soon, the King was laying his body atop Baekhyun's gently, taking one of his hands in his own as he entered him from behind. They kept it slow this time, the King moving with gentleness and care, his thrusts languid and precise, as his free hand and his lips explored the human’s soft skin. 

Baekhyun smiled all throughout, his body tingling with every brush of the King's hardness against his pleasure spot. He moaned and whispered the King's name, praising him and asking him for more as the sensations started to build up. The orgasm was intense, making Baekhyun lose his sight for a moment as his body burned with the electric shocks that travelled through his nerve endings. 

After the King followed suit, filling Baekhyun's insides with his seed, they remained in the same position, the King kissing Baekhyun's shoulders and back as his free arm held on to the human in a protective manner. 

"You're so beautiful, my sweet angel," mumbled the King as Baekhyun turned his head and looked at the King over his shoulder with hooded eyes. "I can't get enough of you."

Without waiting for a reply, the King kissed Baekhyun's lips softly, their tongues meeting as they indulged in the taste of each other's mouth in a slow, toe-curling rhythm. 

They continued to indulge in each other's bodies for a while longer, tasting and touching to their heart's content until it was time for the King to get ready. As had become a part of their routine, the couple took a bath together. As always, they assisted each other in between kisses and teasing giggles. 

Once dressed and ready, they headed to the dining hall together. As always, the King accompanied Baekhyun while he ate. They kept a pleasant conversation and made sure to include Taeyong once he joined them. 

It was all very pleasant and, once again, the King walked Baekhyun over to his garden. Safe inside the confines of the walls of flowers, the King held Baekhyun close to his body, his arm secured around his waist while Baekhyun clutched onto his clothes, his head resting comfortably against the King's shoulder. They laughed and spoke and enjoyed their time together as the soft rays of the morning sun warmed their skin. 

"I wish I could stay here today, angel, but I have matters to attend," said the King once they'd reached the center of the garden. 

"I wish you could stay too, but you're a busy vampire, Chanyori. I understand," mumbled Baekhyun as he wrapped his arms around the King's neck and stood on his tiptoes. 

The King wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's waist and pulled him closer. "I'll count down the seconds until I'm able to meet you again."

"You say the sweetest things, my Chanyori," whispered Baekhyun with a smile on his lips and a blush on his cheeks. 

The King brushed his lips against the smaller's. "There's something about you that makes the romantic in me thrive."

Baekhyun giggled at that before he pecked the King's lips. "I feel flattered."

"As you should," replied the Vampire before he joined their lips more fervently this time. 

They stayed in that position for a while, enjoying how amazing they felt in each other's arms, their lips touching over and over again. 

Eventually, though, one of the King's ever-present guards -Yifan, if Baekhyun recalled correctly- had to remind the King of his duties. The tall vampire-werewolf hybrid looked embarrassed and apologetic, which made Baekhyun smile at him. It was inevitable, after all. The King had things to do. 

With a heavy heart, Baekhyun watched the King walk away after promising to return for lunch, a promise Baekhyun held close to his heart. 

The morning went by as usual as Baekhyun worked around his garden diligently. He was proud of it, to be honest. He'd put his heart into making it what it was. It was his, the place he made and could call his safe haven. 

Of course, he'd received help, and the King's intervention couldn't be erased either. Baekhyun also never failed to notice that his was the biggest garden. According to Sooyoung, the King made sure to ask the servants to prepare the biggest area for Baekhyun to get his garden, which only warmed his heart further. 

The King had really kept his promise, he'd worked hard to make Baekhyun feel welcomed and at ease. From the garden to the food to his company, he'd made sure to give Baekhyun what no one ever had before: a true, warm home of his own. 

Not only that, but he'd made sure to see to Baekhyun's education. As a pure-blooded vampire king, Chanyeol had been educated since a very young age in all areas, from science and politics to philosophy and the arts. Through the years he'd lived already, he'd managed to expand his knowledge and as such, he wished to share all that with Baekhyun. 

To Baekhyun's mortification, the first time the King had brought up a scientific matter, the human had been unable to add any useful information. Since he had to work since a very young age, he'd never received any sort of education. The King didn't like this as he viewed it as a sign of the neglect Baekhyun had lived under and had immediately requested for the finest of scholars to tutor Baekhyun and give him the best of education. 

Baekhyun felt tears flood his eyes every time he thought about that. The King really cared for him, it seemed. He'd gone beyond anything Baekhyun would've imagined and he wasn't only thankful. No, he was also… 

…in love… Perhaps. 

It was a dangerous thought, of course, since he was a simple whore, and the King was, well the King. If he were to marry again, it would have to be to royalty, not to someone like him.

Still, Baekhyun couldn't help falling in love. With the way the King treated him, with how much affection he showed him in and outside the bedroom, it was impossible for Baekhyun to not develop such feelings. 

It was dangerous indeed, but no one had to know. It could remain his best kept secret. 

As the hours passed, Baekhyun became even more antsy, eagerly waiting for his King to come for him and take him to get some lunch. 

Around the time he knew his King would arrive, he heard footsteps and instantly perked up. Excited, he turned around, only to be disappointed when he noticed a couple of guards. 

Without saying a word, one extended his hand, an envelope in between his fingers. Frowning, Baekhyun grabbed it. He studied the outside and recognized it as one of the envelopes his brother used whenever he replied to Baekhyun's letters. 

He thanked the guards, who bowed and left immediately, giving him space as they did on every occasion Baekhyun received a letter. They'd seen him breakdown once while reading one and had since preferred to give him privacy, which Baekhyun accepted.

With shaky hands, he opened the envelope and pulled out the letter inside. He took a deep breath to prepare himself for what he knew would be the harsh, cold, and brief words of his brother. 

As his eyes roamed the only sentence written, though, he felt his world collapse. 

Mother has passed away, was all it said, and even with something so short and to the point, Baekhyun felt like the world had stopped for a moment. 

He didn't know how much time passed, and he didn't care either. Not when he'd just received the worst news of his life. 

Pain like he'd never felt before shoot through his heart as the weight of the news hit him hard. It wasn't only the grieve of losing his mother, but also the thought that his sweet, younger brothers had been alone during it. He'd left them to look after her so carelessly, so irresponsibly and now they were most likely alone and scared, especially young Sehun. 

Baekhyun cried out of the hurt he felt, but mostly out of guilt. 

There he was, in the garden the King had given him, with expensive robes he would have never been able to afford if he hadn't become the King's whore, receiving a proper education, eating fancy food three times a day, and not having to lift a finger to pay for it all, all he had to do was open his legs and get fucked by the King. 

And meanwhile? Yeah, meanwhile, his brothers had been forced to look after their frail, sick mother all by themselves. 

How dare he, really? How dare he abandon them like that? 

He felt like the most disgusting human being in existence. His actions had been deplorable, unacceptable, but really, what else could be expected from a selfish whore like him? His mother had been right about him, it seemed. 

By the time the King came to pick him up, Baekhyun was a crying, breathless mess. Immediately, the Vampire knelt in front of him and cupped his cheek. 

"What happened, angel?" Asked the King with concern. 

Baekhyun couldn't speak, too hurt and too ashamed to be able to form any words. Instead, he handed over the letter and looked down at his hands, the tears still falling, but the King's presence already calming his erratic thoughts. 

The King wrapped him in arms and immediately murmured words of comfort in Baekhyun's ear and while they did help, as always happened with anything the King did for him, it was only enough to treat the pain. The guilt, though, was a different matter. 

The King insisted Baekhyun ate something after the human had somehow calmed down. He wasn't hungry, but he didn't want to worry the King unnecessarily either. He didn't eat nearly as much as he usually did, which the King clearly noticed, but he didn't say anything. After all, it was obvious Baekhyun wasn't in the right state of mind to ask him to feed himself properly. 

To Baekhyun's surprise, the King simply took him to his own bed chambers and held him in his arms for the rest of the afternoon. Baekhyun appreciated the comfort, even if it meant the King pushing back his duties for the moment. And yes, it was a selfish sentiment from Baekhyun's part, but he didn't care for the moment. He was starting to embrace the guilt that had started to eat him up inside. 

"What's on your mind, angel?" Asked the King. 

Baekhyun hesitated on whether he should speak up or not. Yes, he'd grown to trust the King like he trusted no one else, but what if pointing out all his faults, all his selfish mistakes, made the King hate him? Made him see Baekhyun the way he always thought he deserved: like a simple, disgusting, little whore? 

It terrified him, really. He'd grown to love the Vampire so much that just the thought of him rejecting him broke him apart.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," said the King as he cupped Baekhyun's chin and tilted his face upward. "But remember that you can always trust me," he added before he planted a sweet kiss on Baekhyun’s lips. 

That was what Baekhyun needed to feel reassured and instantly, he found himself opening up. The guilt was too strong, so he found himself crying again, the King having to remind him to breathe here and there so he could continue. If was all too much, but it couldn't be helped. His little brothers, the ones he'd abandoned, were now alone. Where they okay? Had someone taken advantage of them being alone and hurt them? 

So many questions ran through his mind that he made sure to voice to the King and, as always, the King listened intently without interrupting. 

He only spoke up after, and as always, the words he used instantly comforted Baekhyun's ailing heart. "Angel, you were forced into accepting this. Even if, in the end, you decided to come here to send money back to your family, you're here today because you were forced. It wasn't your fault."

A rational part of Baekhyun knew this and the other, more irrational one had to accept it because, after all, it was true. The King could sense this, as he ended up smiling and planting a kiss on the human's forehead. 

"As for your brothers, they can come live here at the palace."

Baekhyun's eyes widened at that. It was unheard of for a concubine's family to live in the palace. That never happened. Maybe to a Royal Consort yes, but never to a whore like him. He, of course, told this to the King exactly, who, as always, disliked the derogatory term Baekhyun used to describe himself. 

"How many times have I asked you not to call yourself that.. Disgusting word?" He asked sternly. 

Baekhyun pouted as he looked away, ashamed of disappointing his King like that, but it was inevitable when the human believed himself to be a whore. As such, he didn't reply and the King, knowing he wouldn't get a different reply from the human, sighed and continued speaking. 

"The Royal Council can comment and influence many decisions, but I'm the King, and as such, I have the final word. I want your brothers to come live to the palace and that's final."

Baekhyun smiled slightly at that, finding it endearing and well, yeah, very attractive, whenever Chanyeol spoke that way. 

"I'll send an envoy to bring them tomorrow and I'll order the servants to prepare rooms for them in the guests wing," he added. 

"I want to bring them here myself, Chanyori," added Baekhyun as he met the King's eyes. "I need to go back and fetch them."

The King seemed ready to protest, but the determination in Baekhyun's eyes must've been what stopped him. "As you wish, angel. You can go. I'll send you with as many guards as I can. I want you to be safe." 

Baekhyun smiled a that. "I will be." 

The Vampire kissed Baekhyun after that, his hold around Baekhyun's waist tightening as their bodies came closer. 

And just like that, they held each other for the hours that came after, Chanyeol being the source of comfort the human needed in that moment. Despite the nerves and the guilt and the pain, the King's presence was enough to make him feel like everything would be okay. 

Yeah, Baekhyun really was in love with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It's me again! Hope you loked the chapter hehe!
> 
> This week I wrote chapters 10 and 11 and dayum, they're really angsty, prepare yourselves!
> 
> My Twitter is creggcell 
> 
> Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Baekhyun felt jittery as the carriage moved over the gravel road that made way to the village. He knew there would be whispers over his appearance, his clothes and his paler complexion as a side effect of the vampire venom in his bloodstream. People would judge him for being the King's whore, despite being  _ they _ who forced him into the position. 

Baekhyun tried to control his breathing, perhaps like that his erratic heart would calm down. It didn't work, though, as the carriage entered the old, poor village he once called home. 

He noticed the people walking out of their houses and their small businesses to gawk at the royal entourage. That didn't help his anxiety. If anything, it made it worse, much worse. 

By the time they stopped in front of what was once his house, his entire body was shaking with nerves. The guards the King sent opened the carriage's door for him, but Baekhyun waited a couple of seconds to  _ force  _ himself to calm down before stepping out of the carriage. He immediately heard gasps from everyone, as well as hushed words he could hear more clearly due to the constant bites from his King. He ignored them, though, or at least tried, and remembered the words the King uttered in his ear that morning. 

"Keep your head held high, angel."

He repeated the King's words in his mind as he stopped a couple of meters away from the front door and took a deep breath. Once he felt somewhat ready -but not really-, he motioned for the guard closest to the front door -once again Yifan, the King's most trusted guard- to knock. 

Baekhyun waited with bated breath and when the door was opened, he felt like his heart would jump out of his chest. And when his aunt, that old lady that despised him, walked out, it only got worse. He tried to hide it, though. 

"What are you doing here?" She spat as soon as her eyes fell on Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun felt frozen for a moment before he repeated Chanyeol's constant words of affection in his mind. He could do it and no one would now dare treat him as inferior. 

"I came to see my brothers," he replied, his voice slightly shaky. 

He saw his aunt glare at him, ready to snap at him, but was interrupted by Kyungsoo himself, who stepped around her and faced Baekhyun with disgust in his eyes. 

"We don't want a whore like you here," he replied. 

Baekhyun felt the words stab his heart, but tried his best to ignore them. "Kyungsoo, I've come to fetch you and Sehun. You're coming to live to the castle with me." 

Gasps were heard all over, but he ignored them as he focused his gaze on his brother, who had a brow raised. "I don't want to."

"You can't stay here by yourselves. You're too young," added Baekhyun, keeping his voice as firm as he could despite the knot in his throat. "And as your big brother, it's my responsibility to look after you."

Kyungsoo chuckled. "Should've thought about that before you decided to open your legs for the King." 

Baekhyun was expecting words like that, yes. After all, his mother and his family had made sure to make Kyungsoo think lowly of him. And the boy, barely fifteen, of course believed everything told to him. 

Baekhyun didn't blame him. After all, he  _ was _ a whore. 

Still, he wouldn't back out. He'd made up his mind, he wanted his brothers to live with him. "You're coming with me and that's final."

"They are staying with me," said their aunt, her face stoic and her voice firm. 

She never liked Baekhyun and like everyone else, she always thought all he was meant to do was to become a prostitute. He understood why she would like to go against him, and maybe one day he would've given in, but not anymore. 

"They're coming with me and it's final," he said. "And if you have a problem with that, you can speak to the King about it."

That shut her -and everyone else- up. Kyungsoo looked like he wanted to fight him, but their aunt placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. After nodding, they both entered the house. 

Baekhyun knew he wouldn't be welcomed inside and well, he was sure his possessions, however few, had probably be thrown away as soon as he left. He had nothing to do going inside, so he decided to wait in the same spot he occupied before. 

Time passed and Baekhyun still felt the stares on him, and he heard the whispers and what everyone was saying about him, about how much he'd changed after becoming an expensive whore. 

"Now he thinks he's above everyone because he gets fucked by the King." 

"Only thing he was ever going to be good for was opening his legs." 

"Now that the King is fucking him he thinks he's so much better than everyone else. Too bad he'll have to live the rest of eternity like a simple cumslut for the King." 

Their whispers hurt more than Baekhyun let on. He couldn't show how truly hurt he felt, though. He couldn't look weak in front of them again, not like before. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing his tears ever again. 

His pain could wait. 

Some time after, as soon as he'd managed to ignore the whispers, Kyungsoo and his aunt stepped out of the house with some of their possessions. 

"Help them, please," he asked the guards and they immediately complied. 

It didn't take long to fill the carriage since they didn't have much and it didn't seem like used the resources he sent to buy better ones either. It made him wonder… But he preferred not to ask, not with so many people around. 

Once everything was in place, Kyungsoo entered the house once again. Baekhyun waited and his aunt, with a disgusted face looked him up and down. 

"All those expensive robes won't change the fact that you're still a poor, disgusting, good-for-nothing whore," she spat with a smirk on her face. 

Baekhyun knew this was true, but he couldn't let her know he accepted it. Instead, he opted to act cold and do as if she wasn't speaking to him. It was hard, yeah, but he'd learned to do so with time. 

By the time Kyungsoo walked out, Baekhyun could feel his insides bleeding from the wounds that had been reopened.

Baekhyun turned his attention to him and his facade slipped slightly when his eyes fell on Sehun, their ten-year-old brother. The child was looking at him from behind Kyungsoo, his little hands gripping Kyungsoo’s tattered robes tightly. 

"B-Baekkie?" he asked, nervous. 

Baekhyun felt tears spring to his eyes as he crouched down with a wobbly smile on his lips. "Hi, Sehunnie," he said. 

He was ready for anything, mostly a rejection from his part since he knew his little brother had been very upset with him when he left. He was caught off-guard, though, when Sehun let go of Kyungsoo’s robe and ran towards him, jumping into his arms. Baekhyun immediately wrapped his arms around him. The tears still didn't fall, though, and instead, he stood up with his brother in his arms and entered the carriage, ignoring the people around them and refusing to acknowledge his aunt a minute longer. 

Kyungsoo followed soon after and took a seat in front of Baekhyun, who was still holding on to Sehun tightly. 

"Baekkie," murmured Sehun after a while, breaking the silence that had been filled only by the carriage moving away from the village down the road they'd used to arrive before. "Are you a Prince?" 

Baekhyun gulped as he looked down at his brother. "No, no I'm not." 

"Then why do you live at the castle?" 

Shame filled him at his brother's question. He didn't want to tell him what he was to the King, not now at least. He would prefer if he could preserve the image Sehun had of him for a while longer. 

Baekhyun tried his best to smile." The King is a good friend and he's…helped me. He gave me a…a job."

"If that's what you call being a whore," murmured Kyungsoo. Baekhyun ignored him. 

"The King is your friend?" Asked Sehun, looking surprised. 

Baekhyun tried to keep his smile in place. "He is," he replied, trying to hide from his brother the truth. After all, his relationship with the King was… complicated. 

"Yes, he's a very dear friend," he said even though the King was much more than that. "And he wanted both of you to live with us." 

"Really?" Asked Sehun with light in his eyes. 

Baekhyun smiled fondly at his brother and ran his fingers through his hair affectionately. "Really."

"Is he nice?" 

"Yes he is," said Baekhyun as thoughts of the King filled his mind. "He's the kindest soul I've ever met. Very generous too."

"Of course he's generous with you. You're his personal whore. Bet he loves it when you get down on your knees and suck his cock like the obedient slut you are," said Kyungsoo, louder this time.

Baekhyun didn't acknowledge him and instead buried his face in Sehun's hair, closing his eyes as the tears in his eyes threatened to fall once again. He contained himself, though, and stayed in that position the rest of the way to the palace. Sehun, seeming to sense his distress, held him back tightly, burying his face in his brother's chest. 

It hurt Baekhyun to think that his little brother heard that and that, most likely, it hadn't been the first time either. He only hoped he didn't understand what those words meant and that, someday, when the time came, he could explain it all himself. 

The arrival to the palace came soon after. They were greeted by servants who quickly took all the brothers' possessions to the guests' wing of the palace to the room the King had assigned for them. Baekhyun, on the other hand, took Sehun's hand and asked Kyungsoo to follow him so he could show them around. 

Sehun was awed by everything he saw as they walked down the hallways. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, showed no emotions. Still, Baekhyun tried not let that stir him away from talking about everything they saw and greeting anyone that passed by them. 

It was in front of the throne room that Baekhyun allowed himself to show a different type of emotion in front of his brothers. The King, who looked annoyed and positively angry, stepped through the massive double wooden doors of the room followed by his entourage of senators and advisors. His demeanor changed, though, once his eye fell on Baekhyun. Immediately, the frown between his eyebrows smoothed out and a grin spread across his features. Baekhyun was sure his face looked the same. 

Hus entourage, though looking upset by Baekhyun's presence, immediately understood and left without being told. It wasn't the first time it happened anyway. 

"Baekhyun, you're back,” he said as soon as the entourage was out of earshot. 

"I am, my King," he said as he bowed. 

"How was the journey?" Asked the King as he took Baekhyun's free hand in his own. 

Baekhyun smiled up at him. " It went well, my King. Thank you for allowing me to go."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, saying everything they wanted to like that, without having to speak their thoughts out loud. 

Baekhyun was soon reminded they weren't alone when Sehun tugged at his hand. "Brother, is this the King?" He asked dumbfounded as he stared up at Chanyeol. 

Chuckling Baekhyun nodded. "He is," he replied before he returned his gaze to the Vampire. "My King, allow me to introduce you to my brothers. This is Sehun," he said as he motioned at the child. "And this is Kyungsoo," added Baekhyun as he pointed at the teenager, who was silently studying Baekhyun's actions. 

"Your Majesty," said Kyungsoo as he bowed down. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you two," replied the King. "I was about to ask if you'd returned so I could accompany you for dinner," he added as he looked at Baekhyun. 

"I would love that, my King," said Baekhyun. 

"Your majesty, I feel tired. If you could excuse me, I would like to retire to my bed chambers," said Kyungsoo, his head still lowered. 

The Vampire frowned as he studied Kyungsoo’s bowed form before he studied Baekhyun's sad gaze. Seeming to understand, he nodded. "Of course you may. Goodnight." 

Kyungsoo bowed once more before turning around and leaving, one of the King's guards showing him the way. 

"Are you okay?" mumbled the King with concern. 

Baekhyun smiled, albeit not convincingly, and nodded. "Yes, my King." 

Baekhyun knew the King didn't believe him, but thankfully, he didn't question him either. 

Without saying another word, they headed down the hallway. Well, Sehun started to ramble, not seeming to care that he technically wasn't supposed to speak to the King so freely without permission. The Vampire, though, didn't seem to mind and even looked at Sehun adoringly. 

"Baekkie said you're his friend," said Sehun. "Can I be your friend?" 

Baekhyun widened his eyes at Sehun's question, not knowing what to do. The King, on the other hand, chuckled and knelt down in front of the child. "Yes, you can be my friend too."

"Really?"

The King nodded. "Yes, I mean it." 

Sehun squealed. "Baekkie, did your hear? The King said I can be his friend too!"

Baekhyun smiled at him. "Yes, Yes I did." 

They continued on their way down the hall after that, Sehun still eagerly telling the King all the stories his Baekkie had told him before going to sleep every night and 'wow, Baekkie has always been pretty, but he's prettier now.' Of course, this went on during dinner, even after Taeyong and Jaehyun joined them. The couple, just like the King, seemed to take an instant liking to Sehun and engaged him in conversation immediately. 

"There are beautiful forests at the Seelie Court I'm sure you would love," said Taeyong as a smile pulled at the corners of his lips. 

Sehun's eyes shone brightly at that. "Can i visit?" 

Taeyong nodded enthusiastically. "Of course!" 

Sehun's joy at that response made his heart ache with happiness. Yes, being humiliated had been worth it if it meant his brother could look that happy. 

By the end of the evening, Baekhyun felt exhausted. After telling the King they could sleep together later if he liked, Baekhyun took Sehun's hand and showed him to his new room, which the King had allowed Baekhyun to choose himself. 

He waited while Sehun got ready for bed and then tucked him in. 

"Baekkie, you're not going to leave again, right?" Asked the child as he looked up at Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun noticed the tears in his brother's eyes as well as the sorrow. He’d hidden it so well, but of course the child was hurting. After all, their mother had just died and Baekhyun had left them before that. 

"No, Sehunnie. I'm not going anywhere," murmured Baekhyun. 

"Do you promise?" Asked Sehun as the tears started to fall. 

Wiping away Sehun's tears, Baekhyun nodded. "Yes, I promise." 

Then, Baekhyun sang a song to Sehun until the latter fell asleep, and once he did, Baekhyun left very quietly, not wanting to wake him up. He headed to his bedchamber and, to his surprise, he was met with Yifan standing at the door. "The King asked me to escorts you to his bedchamber when you arrived." 

Baekhyun thanked him and followed him, breathing deeply and slowly as he tried his best to keep his emotions in check. Once in front of the double doors, he bowed to Yifan before stepping inside, not knocking per Chanyeol's request. 

"Ch-Chanyori," murmured Baekhyun when he saw the King sitting in the small sitting area on one corner of the room. 

The King immediately noticed the human's distress and was by his side in the blink of an eye. Without saying a single word, he took Baekhyun in his arms as the latter started to cry, burying his face in the King's chest and holding on tightly to his robes. 

Without saying a single word, the Vampire took Baekhyun to bed and lay down with him, his arms never letting go of him. He didn't ask questions either, but Baekhyun still decided to tell him everything, even if it was difficult through his sobs. Eventually, Baekhyun calmed down, though the tears continued to fall. His body had grown exhausted and couldn't keep up anymore. With heavy eyelids, he felt his eyes closing. 

"You mean so much to me, my precious angel," he heard the King mumble. 

As a response, Baekhyun snuggled closer to him, taking in the enticing scent of the King. "I love you," he murmured without realizing before sleep took over his consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me again hehe I'm trying to have this version of the story catch up with the tweetfic! almost there! The tweetfic is 3 chapters ahead soooo...yeah
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> My Twitter is creggcell!


	9. Chapter 9

Weeks passed after that night and Kyungsoo’s behavior didn't get any better. It didn't get worse per se, but it remained the same, with his hurtful words being boldly said out loud no matter who was around to hear. 

Baekhyun ignored said words, or at least acted as if he did, keeping himself indifferent. He'd spent years doing the same anyway, refusing to have others know how weak he actually was. He had to keep what little dignity he had left and protect it, he needed to give himself at least that much. 

When he was alone, though, in his garden, hidden away from the world, he gave himself the chance to break down. He felt pathetic, yes, but he couldn't help it, not when his heart, which had started to heal very slowly, was shattered to pieces one again with every derogatory comment his brother made. 

The King noticed, of course, and grew worried. Baekhyun felt bad about it, guilty of distracting the Vampire with such banal things like his feelings. He didn't want his King to see him like that, breaking down constantly, but he couldn't help it. Not when the King had become his biggest comfort. 

Baekhyun had learned to hide his feelings from him, though. Although the human had breakdowns sometimes in front of the King, Baekhyun had managed to reduce them considerably until he got to a point where he seemed fine, even if they both knew it wasn't true. The King never pushed, though, and instead preferred to give the human his space, knowing that the smaller would speak out to him if he needed it. And of course, the human was grateful. He liked how the Vampire always gave him his space. 

Still, sometimes Baekhyun needed a distraction, needed something to help him erase his brother's cruel words from his mind, if only briefly. And the King was always all to willing to cooperate by spending time with him and indulging the human's deepest needs and desires. 

It was one night in the middle of a particularly cold fall when Baekhyun had asked his King for company. The human felt he'd been neglecting his duties as concubine and as such, he decided it was about time to please the Vampire as best he could. 

Of course, if asked, he would deny he was using the moment as a distraction too. Yes, he loved getting fucked thoroughly by the King, and yes, he loved the King, which made the sex even better. That didn't change the fact that sharing his body with his King was also a distraction, whether he wanted to admit it or not. 

That was how he found himself being pounded into by the King from behind. On that particular night, Baekhyun had needed to be fucked hard and fast and the King, ever willing to please him, had given him just how he liked. They'd been going at it for a while, Baekhyun having cum several times already, as had the King, who continued to fill his insides with his seed nicely, the way Baekhyun loved it so much. 

"A-ah Chanyeol, right there," he moaned as the King hit his pleasure spot with his cock dead on. "Fuck, it feels so good." 

Baekhyun had gotten so comfortable with the Vampire through the months they'd spent together that he'd now become more vocal, not only with his feelings and thoughts, but also outside the bedroom. He never stopped himself from telling the King what he wanted, what he liked and disliked and even went as far as demanding, forgetting about what their roles in society were. 

The King was Baekhyun's safe place. With him, the human felt free, liberated, loved and cherished like never before. He could be himself with him, could joke and learn and love as he pleased without anyone telling him he shouldn't. 

Perhaps that was why sex with the Vampire was so enjoyable. It wasn't only the act of sex itself, but the way the King made him feel before, during, and after. The King wasn't afraid to give as much pleasure as Baekhyun asked for. Despite the Vampire being the one in charge and the human being a mere concubine, the King never begrudged Baekhyun his pleasure and instead seemed to get off on seeing Baekhyun enjoy himself. 

That was why, with Baekhyun's words in that moment, the King gladly complied and sped up the rhythm of his movements, his hips snapping forward with more force, his cock hitting the sweetest spot dead on and making the human see stars. 

Before he could orgasm again, though, the King stopped moving and grabbed the human's hips tightly. Baekhyun didn't have time to complain as the King had already turned him around, his back now touching the soft fabric of his bedsheets. 

Once again, the King entered his eager hole without warning, making the human whimper at the contact. Immediately, the King started to move, his thrusts hard and fast, hitting Baekhyun right where he loved it. The loudest whimper escaped Baekhyun's lips as his thoughts became even cloudier than before, what little sanity he had slipping his mind as the pleasure spread through his body like wildfire. He could feel the drool slipping out of his mouth and the overall messiness of his state, with drool, semen and whatever other fluids involved in sex coating his entire body, but he didn't care, not when his King was treating him so damn well. 

"I-Im about t-to," he stuttered as his vision blurred, his head hanging from one side of the bed, facing the door. 

And right in that moment, when he was about to reach his peak, when there was nothing under the sun stopping him from having one of the most intense orgasms of his life… The door was opened and Kyungsoo walked in. 

"Baekhyun, Sehu-" he started to say, but stopped cold in his tracks once he noticed the scene in front of him. 

Alarm bells started to sound in Baekhyun's mind, but before he could react, the orgasm hit him hard and before he could stop himself, a pleasured scream escaped his lips, his eyes going completely blank. He could vaguely hear the King demanding for Kyungsoo to leave and the door slamming shut before he filled Baekhyun with even more of his cum, grunts leaving his mouth as he did so. 

It took a while, but when they both finally came down from their high and Baekhyun's mind cleared up from the fogginess that had consumed him, he felt shame fill his body. Hia brother, still almost a child, had seen him as what he thought him to be: a whore in all its working glory. And that made Baekhyun feel horrible…dirty, even. As he stood up from the bed, ready to go after him and explain, he couldn't help but feel disgusted with himself.

"Angel, why don't we take bath first before you go speak to him?" Asked the King, a hand on the human's arm while the other held the smaller's discarded robe. 

Baekhyun then felt the fluids marring his body, from the sweat all over his skin to the semen slipping out of his hole and down his thighs. He was filthy and yes, he couldn't go speak to his brother like that. Wordlessly, he allowed Chanyeol to help him put his robes on before they left the bed chamber, Baekhyun leaving a considerable distance between them walking, behind the King with his head lowered in shame. 

Inside the bath, Baekhyun's demeanor wasn't any better. He stood to one corner and undressed alone before entering the bath and staying to one side all by himself. He could feel the King's gaze on him, but Baekhyun couldn't seem to relent, too caught up in the turmoil of ugly emotions he was feeling. 

Unlike other times, the bath was short, and Baekhyun found himself drying his body in a haste and dressing in the same manner, not waiting for the King to do the same. 

"If you can pardon my rudeness, my King, I'll be leaving now," he said, his voice low and his back bent. 

Silence followed right after before Baekhyun heard the King sigh. "You're dismissed, angel."

Baekhyun nodded as he felt guilty. He knew that what happened wasn't the Vampire's fault, but still, he couldn't help it. He was ashamed of himself, of what his brother saw and of knowing that he put the King through such an uncomfortable situation. 

As he hurried down the hallway, a wave of nausea hit him and he had to stop for a moment. He took a deep breath to regain his bearings before continuing, slowing down his pace this time. 

He'd been feeling strange for over a week already, nausea hitting him out of nowhere and bouts of dizziness much like the one he just felt catching him off-guard. He didn't tell anyone, not wanting to worry anyone over something that was probably trivial. As such, he ignored it in that moment like he did all those times before and continued going down the hallway, thankful that it was virtually empty due to the hour. 

By the time he reached the guests' wing where Sehun and Kyungsoo were staying, Baekhyun felt the emotions inside him intensify until he was barely able to breathe. Still, he told himself he had to face Kyungsoo, he had to explain himself. 

Taking a deep breath, Baekhyun waited a moment as he stood in front of Kyungsoo’s bedroom door before raising his hand and knocking. He closed his eyes and waited, willing his lungs to slow down. Soon, the door was opened and a poker-faced Kyungsoo greeted him. Baekhyun gulped as he studied his features, illuminated by the soft glow of the witch lights decorating the area. 

"What are you doing here?" asked Kyungsoo, his expression not shifting in the slightest. 

"I-I wanted to talk to you about w-what happene-" 

"Oh, that you were being fucked by the King?" Asked Kyungsoo with a hint of venom in his voice. "There's no need, you were doing your job."

Baekhyun felt the sting of his words, but chose to continue speaking. "I-I'm sorry you had to see that. No one usually comes looking for me at this hour-" 

"Except the King." 

"So I didn't think it would be necessary to lock the door," he finished, ignoring Kyungsoo’s previous jab. 

"Like I said, you don't need to apologize. You're the King's whore, it makes sense that he would look for you so late at night."

Baekhyun felt ashamed at Kyungsoo’s words and at the implication behind them because… He was right to think like that. Officially, he was a personal whore to the King and, as such, he was supposed to be at the King's beck and call. 

"I can imagine he felt the need go relieve himself tonight with you. I understand, Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo’s words along with his already existing insecurities started to take over, washing over his body and slowly taking possession of his entire existence. 

Deep down, Baekhyun knew that despite him being taken to the palace to fulfill the role of concubine, the King didn't think of him as such and actually harbored some level of affection for him. Still, the words of the people back in town that had haunted him for years along with what Kyungsoo was saying to him on a daily basis managed to bury the truth in his mind and instead took over his senses, contaminating his mind and his heart with poison. 

"You left us for this, Baekhyun. You opened your legs for the King to live this opulent life. I'm not offended or mad at what I saw because I already knew it was going on," said Kyungsoo. 

Baekhyun lowered his head and closed his eyes. No, that wasn't the reason why became a concubine, but Kyungsoo didn't believe it and no matter how much he tried, Baekhyun knew his brother never would, especially if it was Baekhyun himself who tried to explain. 

"You can go now. I put Sehun to sleep already since you were too busy getting plowed by the King's cock," said Kyungsoo, his cruel tone reaching its highest point and stabbing Baekhyun's heart one last time. "You abandoned us once, whore. We don't need you."

With that said, Kyungsoo slammed the door in Baekhyun's face. At that Baekhyun felt his heart shattering once again. He ruled in his tears, though, not wanting to run into anyone and crying while he did so. 

Once inside his bedchamber, though, he allowed himself to break down. 

Baekhyun's mind was filled with a turmoil of emotions he couldn't control. His knees buckled, but he somehow managed to reach his bed and curl into a ball to try to keep the shattered pieces of his heart in one place.

He thought he was making the right decision when he became a concubine. The people in town weren't giving him a choice and his mother's health condition was getting worse. His family needed food and better living conditions in general and the measly salaries he got from the menial jobs he managed to score simply weren't enough. 

He had been considering becoming a prostitute back in the day. In fact, he'd gotten an offer from a rather wealthy merchant to sell him his virginity for a hefty price. Baekhyun hadn't wanted to do it, but after a particularly bad relapse of his mother's illness, he'd started to consider the man's offer. 

If not for being basically forced into becoming a concubine, he would probably be a whore of a different kind, if that were even possible. 

He'd wanted to believe he had become a concubine for his family's well-being, but deep down he knew there was truth to Kyungsoo’s words. He did abandon them when their mother's death got to its worse. He'd left them to fend for themselves to live in a lavish palace with riches and comfort none of them knew of before. 

He was selfish, he was a horrible human being and finding that out hurt. 

He felt disgusting and despicable as hateful words and hurtful memories filled his mind. 

"Angel?" He heard the King ask eventually. Baekhyun didn't feel taken aback by his appearance since he'd gotten used to the King's stealth. 

For a moment, with the King's presence next to him, with his fingers running soothing circles on his scalp, he felt comforted… until a brand new wave of self-hate attacked him out of nowhere. He didn't deserve the King's care. If anything, the Vampire deserved to be loved by someone at his level, someone far better than a lowly whore like himself. 

"Your majesty, I apologize for my rudeness, but I would like to be alone," he murmured, his voice thick with tears and pain. 

He felt the King stop his fingers for a moment before they resumed their movements through his hair. "Alright angel. I understand," he said before he leaned down and kissed his cheek softly. "Just remember that I'm always here for you. If you need anything, feel free to go look for me."

Baekhyun felt his heart warm up at that, feeling like he truly didn't deserve such a precious being in his life. He cried harder at the thought of possibly hurting the love of his life like that, but believing it was for the best. 

"Don't cry, please," whispered the King, his lips still brushing the human's cheek. "It's okay, angel. I understand." 

The King kissed his cheek a couple of times more before standing up. "I'll still accompany you for breakfast," he murmured before he left. 

After he left, Baekhyun instantly felt worse, but he took it as a form of punishment for being a selfish, horrible human being. He deserved the pain he was feeling. It was the karma life was throwing at him. 

With that in mind, he closed his eyes and continued to cry until the early hours of the morning, when exhaustion finally took him to a land where life was kinder and his deepest desires came true. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe so that happened! Next chapter is angsty af so be prepared!
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> My Twitter is creggcell


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Mentions of blood

If Baekhyun had been avoiding everyone before, after that night, it became even worse. He could no longer bear the thought of facing anyone, including his beloved King, out of pure embarrassment over his careless mistake. 

Not only that, but it was like whatever bubble of happiness he’d immersed himself in was now completely gone and reality had rushed in to attack him relentlessly. The King’s care had protected him from the cruelty of his family’s situation, but with the return of his brothers and the most recent harsh words uttered by Kyungsoo, Baekhyun was reminded of his place, that of a simple whore to the King.

Falling in love with the Vampire had been Baekhyun’s unforgivable mistake. As a concubine, his sole purpose in that castle was to pleasure the King in bed and feed him his blood, but he’d crossed the line, had shown the Vampire his most vulnerable side, and had formed a one-sided bond that was prohibited by law. 

Deep down, he knew the King had crossed the line too. He understood that the Vampire had grown to care for him to a certain level, but that didn’t make the situation any less wrong. 

He’d fucked up and he had to find a way to fix it.

He understood that he couldn’t simply fall out of love with the King. As it was, his heart now belonged completely to the Vampire and he saw no way of having it returned...not that he  _ wanted _ it back either way. He could find a way to draw a line with the King and have him see him as what he was: his personal whore. How Baekhyun would do that, though, was the real question and he was still trying to figure out how to do it. 

As such, he’d been keeping to himself the previous weeks, leaving earlier to eat his breakfast and hiding between the tallest rose bushes in his garden until the King left whenever he went looking for him. At night, he left to his bedchamber earlier, as he knew the King wouldn’t invade his privacy. He respected that much of him, even if he didn’t have to do it since he was the one in charge. 

All in all, he knew he was acting childishly, but his insecurities were eating him alive and not seeing the King was his only way to cope. 

Avoiding his brothers was easier. Kyungsoo hadn’t even bothered to look for him for any reason after the incident and Baekhyun was sure it was  _ he _ who kept Sehun away from him. Even if Baekhyun felt the urge to see Sehun at night, to sing to him like he usually did to comfort him before he fell asleep, Baekhyun understood that Sehun didn’t deserve his contaminated presence. After all, he was a disgusting whore and his precious brother deserved to be surrounded by pureness… a pureness Baekhyun didn’t have. 

Closing his eyes, he placed a hand over his belly and smiled softly. While everything had been tough on him emotionally the previous weeks, at least he had something to comfort him when he felt down. The thought was scary, especially when he thought about the Royal Council’s reaction, but it was okay, or at least he told himself as such. He had to believe in the King’s power, which was above anyone else’s in their land. As such, if the King  _ accepted _ their current reality, there wasn’t anything the Royal Council could do about it. 

The problem, though, was himself. After everything he’d done, Baekhyun didn’t believe he deserved to be protected or cared for by the King. If anything, after having abandoned his family so callously, he deserved to be treated like the useless, pathetic whore he was. 

Sadly, that would most likely change once the King found out about Baekhyun’s secret. 

Yes, he’d been feeling off for weeks, but he’d decided to hide it, thinking it was some sort of punishment destiny was giving him after his wrongdoings. He’d managed to keep it to himself until one particular morning when Jihyo had visited him at his garden, ready to confront him for having been avoiding everyone for weeks, when Baekhyun suddenly felt the urge to throw up. 

The young vampire had been alarmed, of course, and had instantly started asking a myriad of questions concerning his health. Baekhyun had tried to avoid them, but she’d been too persistent and, eventually, he simply blurted out for how long he’d been feeling like that. 

She’d scolded him -rightfully so- before taking him to his bedchamber and calling the King’s personal physician. After the male performed several tests on Baekhyun while having a knowing glint in his eyes, he confirmed what Jihyo and, honestly, what Baekhyun himself had been thinking about.

Baekhyun was pregnant. 

It had been a couple of days since then and Baekhyun had started to notice he’d gained some weight. Ever since he arrived to the palace, his body had changed, but this was different, yet he hadn’t noticed. 

“We’ll tell your father soon, little bean,” he murmured as he rubbed his belly soothingly. “I hope he reacts well.”

Truthfully, the King’s reaction worried him more than the Royal Council¡’s. While he knew that the Vampire had feelings for him -a thought that terrified him and elated him-, Baekhyun was unsure of what he would say or do when he found out Baekhyun was pregnant. 

Yes, they’d been fucking a lot since Baekhyun arrived. They were insatiable, both desperate to taste each other’s bodies any chance they could. Still, Baekhyun used a strict regimen of contraceptive methods created by witches and fairies specialized in the health field. The human was unsure of why the method failed since he’d taken it religiously every day since he arrived. The doctor reassured him it wasn’t his fault and that sometimes the methods could fail for varying reasons.

“You tell me you’ve been under a lot of stress. That could be a contributing factor.”

That had made Baekhyun feel guilty because, really, he could never do anything right. His problems had created yet another mess, and no, the baby wasn’t a mistake, but the situation wasn’t exactly...ideal. He was a concubine and a such, it wasn’t allowed for him to have a child with the King, according to the Royal Council. Yes, the King had the final word, and if he didn’t want the baby, Baekhyun wouldn’t be allowed to keep them.

The thought immediately made him feel hurt. 

He took a deep breath and reassured himself. He had to believe in the Vampire King. Whatever decision he made Baekhyun would respect. The King...cared for him, somewhat. That had to mean something...right?

With those thoughts in mind, he continued to work on his garden, focusing briefly on a set of sunflowers that had been having issues growing. He tended them with the utmost care, giving them love while humming a sweet lullaby under his breath. He loved sunflowers, they were so pretty and bright, cute in the way they looked for the sunlight. He really hoped they bloomed well. 

By the time lunchtime came around, his heart felt slightly less heavy. He was still worried, of course, but being surrounded by his flowers, taking care of them, giving them love, and taking in the energy they fed him gave him peace. No matter what happened, at least he had his safe haven. 

He walked over to the dining hall with a small smile on his lips, feeling slightly better than he’d felt in weeks. If the King were present, they would’ve been walking down the hall together, giggling and whispering, caught up in their own little world.

Yes, he’d been avoiding the King for a while, but with how he felt, he knew he would’ve stopped doing so. Perhaps it was time to trust the King, right? He cared for him, he took care of him, he was patient and kind. Baekhyun needed to stop feeling so insecure about the way the King viewed him. 

‘Just one more week,’ he thought with a smile, rubbing his belly as he continued walking down the hallway. The King had left two weeks prior to meet up with a powerful Werewolf Alpha King and he still had one more week to go before he returned.

Baekhyun could only hope he was doing well and that perhaps, the Vampire would find it in himself to forgive him for being so cruel. The King didn’t have to tell him his rejection had affected him, it was obvious from the way his eyes would sadden and his shoulders would fall everytime he would go looking for him, yet the human would be hiding. 

Regretful, Baekhyun promised himself to ask for forgiveness when he returned. 

He was taken off-guard as soon as he stepped into the dining hall, though, when his eyes fell on the figures of his two brothers and Taeyong eating while animatedly speaking. 

For a moment, he considered leaving, still not ready to face his brothers after everything that happened. He still felt ashamed of the scene Kyungsoo witnessed and he was sure Kyungsoo didn’t want to see him. He couldn’t leave though, since Kyungsoo noticed his presence and the smile on his face instantly erased itself. 

“Oh, it’s you,” he said with disgust evident in his voice. 

Taeyong and Sehun immediately stopped speaking when Kyungsoo’s statement alerted them of his presence. Sehun’s lips grew into a bright smile as he stood up, ready to go greet him -they hadn’t seen each other in weeks after all-, but was stopped by Kyungsoo, who grabbed his wrist. “No, Sehun.”

“But why? I want to hug Baekkie,” wondered the child as his eyes filled with tears.

“I already told you you can’t!”

The scene broke Baekhyun’s heart. On any other occasion, he would’ve walked away, but on that moment, with the way his hormones were acting up due the pregnancy, he felt his emotions go overboard in the form of anger. He hadn’t felt like that  _ ever _ and it scared him, but he couldn’t bring himself to control it. 

“Let him go,” he said through gritted teeth once he’d reached his brothers. 

Kyungsoo only stared at him defiantly. “No.”

“Let him go, Kyungsoo,” repeated Baekhyun, his voice more stern this time. 

“I refuse to allow a dirty whore like you to taint him with filth,” he said and then huffed. “Who knows what weird diseases you must carry. I find it hard to believe you’ve only ever fucked the King. With the way you flauntered your body around town, I’m sure you must’ve bedded someone before him.”

That statement deeply hurt Baekhyun because how dare he? He’d never done such a thing, he’d been resistant to any advance he got, knowing perfectly well that his family would not approve. He worked for years and ignored the easy way out...until he couldn’t resist anymore. How dare his own brother question him? 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” mumbled Baekhyun, trying his best to control his emotions, even though his body had started to tremble. “I gave up so much for you and this is how you repay me? By humiliating me?”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Gave up what? You gave up nothing! You fucked everyone in town to get easy money! Did you think I wouldn’t find out? Everyone knows this, that’s all they ever spoke about! You opened your legs for so many until  _ they _ weren't enough. You were too greedy and decided to become the King’s concubine!”

Baekhyun knew he’d made many mistakes, he was ashamed of many things and sure, he wished he could change many of his past actions, but that didn’t mean he would accept anyone making up so many lies about him. He may be a whore to the King, he knew this. He gave his body to the King for money and better living conditions than what he had back home. That didn’t mean he sold his body before arriving to the castle. The words Kyungsoo was uttering were downright offensive. 

“You only ever cared about yourself. Mother always said so, she always repeated how selfish and disgusting you were. To her dying day, she kept speaking of how disappointed she was of-”

“Shut up!” Screamed Baekhyun, the tears in his eyes trailing down his cheeks. “Shut up...just shut up,” he continued as his voice thickened. “You don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m just-” Baekhyun took deep breaths to try to calm himself to no avail. “How dare you! How dare you speak like you now anything?! How dare you humiliate me like this in front of Sehun?! How fucking dare you?!” 

He took a step back to control himself, but it didn’t work. He knew that nothing he did in that moment would work, though, as the early signs of a panic attack started to overcome him. Still, he tried his best because there was a lot he wanted to say to Kyungsoo in that moment. 

“I’ve made many mistakes in my life, yes, and I wish I could fix them one way or another, but it isn’t fair of you to hurt me like this. I know you hate me, I know mother hated me, I know nothing I ever did was enough and I understand that nothing I do will ever make up for my misdeeds, but please, just  _ please _ stop hurting me like this, please,” he begged before it became too overwhelming for him. 

He notice Taeyong’s worried gaze on him and shame filled his body. He couldn’t believe the prince had actually witnessed that horrible exchange. How  _ shameful _ of his part to have allowed such a thing. 

“Please,” he mumbled, his voice too broken as his eyes met his brothers’ gazes, noticing the sadness in Sehun’s eyes and the remnants of regret in Kyungsoo’s. “Please,” he whispered once again, nearly inaudible before he turned around and stormed out of the dining hall. 

He stumbled down the hallway, ignoring anyone he crossed paths with, feeling his emotions getting to their highest the more time passed. By the time he reached his bedroom he could hardly breathe, his chest aching with each breath that he took. He’d managed to contain himself somehow, though, but once he was by himself, safe away from the prying eyes from everyone at the castle, he allowed himself to let go. 

It was intense...his lips open as loud, painful sobs escaped his chapped lips and thick tears streamed down his cheeks. His chest heaved with each breath he tried to take as his body continued to shake, the intensity increasing with each second that passed. Eventually, his body was unable to support him and his knees gave in, Baekhyun collapsing to the ground.

He didn’t know how long passed, but it was long, as the seconds passed and the world became murkier, the air heavy and suffocating. He didn’t stop himself, though, allowing his emotions to leave his body.

No matter how horrible he felt, his breakdown was necessary. He needed to liberate himself, to cleanse his body from the poison that had invaded it. Sure, one breakdown would never be enough. He would continue to hurt, that was inevitable. But that moment, as his emotions flowed in thick waves, it was  _ enough _ . 

Eventually, after he calmed down, he lay down on his bed, staring out the window as his mind was filled with the usual insecurities that liked to attack him. Not only that, but slight discomfort suddenly appeared on his belly. He didn’t think much about it, though, since he’d always been prone to having stomach aches after everything became too much. 

His tears, silent this time, continued to fall as his thoughts continued to race, taking in every venomous word Kyungsoo had uttered and letting it settle in his mind. It was a way to punish himself for everything he’d done wrong. 

He’d made some progress when it came to his emotional state, but it had been superficial. He’d been away from the source of his pain for too long, it seemed, and when reality came rushing back in to remind him of who he was, his heart took a hit that crushed it. 

No matter how many words of reassurance the King had uttered, Baekhyun’s mind refused to believe them now. Even if the King were to return in that moment to hold him and whisper words of affection in his ear, Baekhyun’s heart wouldn’t be healed like before. His heart hit rock bottom and this time around, there was no turning back. 

With the pain of his shattered heart increased the pain in his belly, and as time passed and the latter only continued to intensify, Baekhyun’s emotional pain was now accompanied by worry because deep down, he knew what it meant. He didn’t want to acknowledge it, though, he  _ couldn’t _ acknowledge it. 

He’d been miserable all his life, he lived with the most intense of self-loathing for so many years and when he found his happiness, it was fleeting and unreal, a cover up for the reality that was his life. He’d been given a glimmer of hope, though, the smallest of glimpses as he foolishly thought that one of his dreams could perhaps become a reality. Accepting the reality of what was currently happening to his  _ dream _ would mean letting go of the last remnant of fleeting happiness he had. 

Reality, though, can’t be avoided, as he came to realize when he felt something wet trail down his thighs. Tears fell down his cheeks as the sobs started again, getting louder as the pain in his belly and his heart became higher with each minute that passed by. 

There was nothing that could be done, he knew this, it was futile to even  _ try _ , but he didn’t care, not in that moment. He stood up, the blood continuing to flow, dirtying his white sleeping robes, but that didn’t stop him. Desperate for someone,  _ anyone _ , to  _ do _ something, he ran out of the bedroom and headed down the hallway, the tears blurring his vision, but his body moving by memory and finding his destiny.

“J-Jihyo!” he screamed as he opened the door to her bedchamber, throwing any sort of courtesy out the window. 

He noticed the state of undress of Jihyo, Yoona and Sooyoung -who were lying on Jihyo’s messy bed-, but he didn’t care, he  _ couldn’t _ care. “Jihyo, help me please!”

The vampire -now dressed- immediately approached him, worry shining brightly in her eyes. “What happened?”

“M-my baby, Jihyo! My baby! Please help me, please!”

The other two concubines immediately approached him and pulled him towards Jihyo’s bed as the latter left the room, probably to go get the doctor. He lay down and continued to sob and  _ beg _ for anyone to have mercy on him and his baby, to please do something. 

He knew this could happen if he were to get pregnant. It was well known that vampire pregnancies were complicated and most ended like this, especially when the carrier was human, but he’d had hope that perhaps, for once, things would go his way. He knew he didn’t deserve happiness of any sort after everything he’d done wrong, but for an instant, after he found out about the biggest blessing in his life at the moment growing in his belly, he allowed himself to believe that  _ maybe _ he could have at least a glimpse of what joy could feel like. 

When the physician arrived, though, dread evident in his eyes, Baekhyun  _ knew _ that no amount of begging to whatever higher power was out there -if any even existed- would save his baby. Fate didn’t have anything good saved for him, it was evident now. He was destined to be miserable no matter how much he wished for a different outcome. 

Faintly, he heard the physician speaking to the other concubines and giving them strict instructions to be followed regarding his condition, but he didn’t pay attention. Instead, he found himself slipping into another realm, one where he didn’t feel any sort of physical or emotional pain, a place were he was by himself, surrounded by black.

Everything ceased to matter as he slipped into nothing, finding solace in the loneliest recess of his mind were nothing and no one could touch him or hurt him. No more tears fell as he found himself guarded of everything and his heart grew numb.

‘Perhaps it was better that way,’ he told himself as he curled into a ball inside his mind, rocking his body back and forth. ‘Perhaps...it was time to give up.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened hehe Thank you for reading, new chapter tomorrow most likely!
> 
> My Twitter is creggcell


	11. Chapter 11

Kyungsoo never thought it would take something so serious to make him understand that, perhaps, he’d been too naive and gullible. All his life, his family and the town had planted the wrong ideas in his mind, making him believe that his older brother was something that was possibly not true. 

Since Kyungsoo could remember, Baekhyun had taken it upon himself to provide for their family, spending most of his days  _ and _ nights out, looking for any job to give them food. Kyungsoo had wanted to do the same, but Baekhyun had stopped him each time.

“You need to focus on your studies so you can be successful someday, little penguin,” had whispered Baekhyun many times as he cuddled him to sleep, knowing well of the younger’s dream of being a physician when he grew up. 

“What about you?” He’d asked, back when he’d been naive enough to believe their living conditions weren’t as bad as they actually were.

“I’ll be happy as long as you’re happy,” he replied with what Kyungsoo now recognized as sadness in his eyes. 

With the years, they’d grown apart as Baekhyun spent less time at home, doing his best to get whatever money he could, and with this, rumors started to circulate around town. As soon as the older had hit twelve, everyone started talking about how he’d been seen speaking to the owner of the brothel in town. As soon as their mother heard of this, she’d become livid and had several fights with the boy over this, fights that Kyungsoo would over hear. 

That wasn’t the end of it, though, as more and more people started to speak about seeing Baekhyun with wealthy merchants who passed by, being offered money and riches if he were to bed him. Their mother, along with the rest of their family, had been shamed for this, which in turn had ended with endless fights at their home. 

“It’s okay, little penguin,” would say Baekhyun through teary eyes as he tried to smile. “Everything’s okay.”

Kyungsoo had known better, of course. He heard his mother and his aunts speaking about it for hours while Baekhyun was out. 

“He’s probably selling his body to someone else this time,” he’d hear his oldest aunt say on several occasions.

“If he at least gave me some of that money, but he never does. He probably spends it carelessly around town,” would say his mother, her illness starting to deteriorate her body by this point.

“I heard he spends his free time at the local pub drinking and bedding any willing man that crosses his path. He should be ashamed,” would reply his youngest aunt. 

Kyungsoo hadn’t wanted to believe them, but he’d smelled alcohol on his brother before, and the scent of men and women on his body. He’d also seen him limp and noticed bruises in the form of fingers on different parts of his body on several occasions, bruises that Baekhyun thought Kyungsoo never noticed.

Since they barely spoke, Kyungsoo had no way to have his brother reassure him and remind him of his character, and in turn, the words and the scenes that he was constantly in contact with started to poison his mind. 

“Little penguin, I love you,” would often say Baekhyun whenever they crossed paths, however briefly that was, but it wasn’t enough to cleanse Kyungsoo’s mind.

The final blow, though, was when Kyungsoo caught word of the deal Baekhyun accepted. Their mother was extremely ill and her medications -prepared by the most prestigious of fairies from the Seelie Court- were extremely expensive. According to their mother and her siblings, if Baekhyun made as much money as he did sleeping around and selling his body, then he should’ve been able to pay for them, but the money  _ wasn’t _ there. Everyone claimed he spent it on himself and Kyungsoo, foolish teenager that he was, believed them blindly. 

So when word spread and Baekhyun confirmed that he would be the King’s new concubine, Kyungsoo’s respect for his big brother shattered. No longer did he see the boy he used to look up to. Instead, he saw him as what everyone said he was: a whore. 

And when Baekhyun went to pick him and Sehun up right after their mother’s death, after seeing her die in her deathbed, cursing her oldest for shaming her and doing nothing better than sending barely enough to cover her medications while he lived an opulent life at the palace, Kyungsoo felt...enraged, blinded by his anger and his pain, his disappointment, and his sadness.

Baekhyun breaking down in front of him, though,  _ begging _ to not be hurt anymore, sounding so  _ broken _ , so  _ destroyed _ , had made something in his mind snap. When he was a little boy, he’d hated seeing his older brother crying, yet he’d been the one to do get him to that state many times since he arrived to the palace. 

Kyungsoo felt like a fool as he stood outside Baekhyun’s bed chambers one week after their fight, one week after his brother’s  _ loss _ , yet he couldn’t bring himself to step in and check his condition. He’d heard from the servants that he wasn’t well, that he was completely unresponsive to the outside world. He wasn’t eating or speaking or leaving his bed. Whatever liquids he was ingesting were given to him by the King himself, who was the only one who seemed able to make him move the slightest bit. If anything, the King was the one who gave him baths in bed too. 

At this, Kyungsoo’s perception of everything got slightly distorted because the King’s actions went completely against everything he’d been told.

When Baekhyun told him he was to go to the castle, he expected for everything to be uncomfortable. Baekhyun was a  _ concubine _ , not a royal consort or a king. He’d been taken to the castle to  _ please _ the King, that was his duty, what he got paid for. It didn’t make sense to see the King so...taken by his brother, and vice versa. The interactions between the two weren’t meant to be so...heartwarming. They weren’t supposed to look at each other the way they did, or smile how they did in each other’s presence, or speak so fondly of the other. It went completely against what a concubine was supposed to  _ be _ . 

He was...confused. He didn’t know what to believe anymore, what to  _ think _ of the situation and of his brother. He wanted answers, though, but he couldn’t get them, at least for the moment. 

Sighing, he walked down the hallway, unsure of what to do. He walked around mindlessly until he found himself in the kitchen and taking a seat on the counter. 

“What brings you here now?” Asked Jongin, the cook’s youngest son, as he looked at Kyungsoo for a moment before returning his attention to the dough in front of him. 

“I-I don’t know, I guess I just wanted some company,” he said as he sighed. 

“You’re feeling guilty, aren’t you?” Asked the younger, a small smirk on his lips, though his attention remained on his task. 

“Guilty over what?” Asked Kyungsoo, refusing to accept that perhaps the other was right. 

“We both know what,” he said. “You’re starting to realize that you were wrong all along.”

Kyungsoo remained silent for moment because yes, Jongin was right, and they both knew it. He may be confused, but at the end of the day, he understood that his reality had been altered. He didn’t admit that, though. “Do you speak to my brother a lot?”

Jongin shook his head. “Not really. He’s usually really quiet around everyone except the King. He’s really nice, though, and has even come around a couple of times to help prepare the food, but even then, he doesn’t say much.”

“Is he rude with you?”

The younger chuckled. “Of course not. If anything, he’s far too nice. Everyone likes him around here, even the Royal Council members have started to speak highly of him.”

This left Kyungsoo thinking since this statement didn’t match what everyone in town had said about Baekhyun and instead reminded Kyungsoo of how he remembered his brother was back before his opinion about him started to change. “What about...the King?”

“The King is as scary as he’s made out to be,” replied Jongin as he turned to look at Kyungsoo. “The stories about him  _ are _ true.” the kid went back to his task. “But he’s not like that around your brother. If anything, whenever he’s around the King turns gentle and kind. They may not say it, but everyone knows how much your brother means to him. That’s why no one dares to even  _ think _ about hurting him. The King would  _ end _ them in a heartbeat if they did.”

That left Kyungsoo thinking. Of course he’d heard tales of the Vampire King and of why he was deemed ‘The Blood King’. Everyone knew of the wars he waged and of the feasts he held with his first wife, feasts full of torture and bloodshed. The King was powerful and everyone had heard of what he was capable of when angered.

Yet...Kyungsoo understood what Jongin was talking about. Kyungsoo had felt scared when he’d been told he had to live in the palace, amongst other things, because of the reputation that precedes the King, but what he saw was...so far from what he’d heard that he felt taken aback. The King stared at Baekhyun like he’d hung the moon and the stars up in the sky. There was devotion in his eyes, affection, and so many more emotions that Kyungsoo couldn’t even begin to name. 

That had further confused him, though he’d ignored it in his state of anger and had instead mistreated his brother. 

The pair remained silent as Jongin silently offered Kyungsoo some of the dough. Since his guilt was eating him alive, Kyungsoo figured he could use the distraction. In silence, they kneaded the dough together, both caught up in their own thoughts. 

After the dough was ready, Kyungsoo left the kitchen after thanking Jongin, who had a knowing look in his eyes. He walked down the hallway, unsure of where his feet were taking him until he stopped in front of the throne room. As soon as he realized, he argued with himself. The idea was not ideal as he didn’t want to anger the King further after the mess he’d caused, but really, who better to get his answers from than of one of the sources himself? 

Gulping, Kyungsoo neared the doors and met the guards’ eyes one after the other. “Is the King available?”

One of them, the one named Yifan, stared him up and down with distaste. “Why do you want to know?”

Kyungsoo raised his chin defiantly. “I would like to talk to him. Not that it is any of your business.”

Yifan raised his eyebrow at that before looking at his portner. “Watch him. I’ll consult the King.”

The human waited impatiently, staring at the massive double doors of the throne room, feeling the other guard’s gaze on him. He ignored him, though, his mind more focused on wanting to calm his nerves. After all, Kyungsoo  _ knew _ the King wasn’t happy after he caught word of what happened when he was gone. It wouldn’t surprise Kyungsoo if Prince Taeyong himself told him of what happened and of the words he said to Baekhyun. 

The thought terrified him, but he wouldn’t back out. He had to take responsibility for what he did.

“You may step in,” said Yifan once he returned, motioning for Kyungsoo to enter the throne room with his arm. “He said he’ll be pleased to receive you.”

The last statement made his insides coil in fear cuz he could clearly notice the smirk on Yifan’s eyes. Of course, the guard could /smell/ the fear in him with his half werewolf senses. He was fond of Baekhyun, had stated on several occasions that, as he was loyal to his King, the concubine was under his protection and care. Kyungsoo had hurt the human he was in charge of, and as such, he’d broken an unspeakable rule the man held dear to his heart.

Kyungsoo gulped as he stepped inside the throne room and felt his heart pick up its pace as the double doors were shut behind him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, giving himself a moment. ‘Everything will be okay,’ he told himself. 

Stepping further inside, Kyungsoo kept his eyes stuck to the floor, reminding himself of the rules of etiquette he was supposed to follow when in the presence of the King. He only stopped once in front of the steps that led up to the throne, bowing down in a show of respect. “Your Majesty.”

Kyungsoo heard the King chuckle. “At this point, I believe there’s no need for this formalities, Kyungsoo. You can look up at me.”

The human followed his order, trying his best to keep his composure. “Your Majesty, I wanted to speak to yo-”

“I know, Yifan informed me already,” replied the King. “To what do I owe the honor?”

Now that he was in front of the King without his big brother around to calm the Vampire, Kyungsoo felt like the fear would eat him alive. He could see the distaste in the King’s eyes, the rage directed at him, and his insides shrivelled. Still, he wanted his answers, and to get them, he had to rule over his emotions.

“I w-wanted to-” he took a deep breath, knowing that what he was about to do was extremely foolish and perhaps he wouldn’t come out of it alive, but deep in his heart, he  _ needed _ to make the King react, he had to see the King’s full devotion for his brother. “To speak about the who-”

Kyungsoo hadn’t even completed speaking the word out loud when he felt a pair of hands around his neck, constricting his airway as he was lifted from the ground and was brought face to face with the enraged King. 

“Don’t you dare finish that statement,” growled the King through gritted teeth as his fangs elongated and his eyes turned red, his features morphing into that of the terrifying creature Kyungsoo had heard of in age-old tales. “Be thankful because the love your brother has for you is the only reason why your head is still stuck to your body.”

The King let go of Kyungsoo then, the latter noticing the sick satisfaction in the King’s eyes as the creature looked at him with his eerie red eyes. “Remember your place, human. Speak about Baekhyun with respect, or the next time I won’t be so forgiving.”

Kyungsoo coughed, trying to get some air back into his lungs. “Why do you care?” Asked Kyungsoo as he stood up, his throat still raspy. “He’s just a concubine.”

The King watched him from his throne for a moment, the smirk still present on his lips. “I’m the King, I don’t have to explain myself to a lowly human like yourself.”

They stared at each other for a moment before Kyungsoo uttered the words he knew to be true in his heart. “You love him, don’t you?” He murmured, knowing he was playing a dangerous game by defying the King so much, but he was desperate to get some of his questions answered, even if it meant putting his life in danger. 

The King’s demeanor instantly changed, his shoulders deflating, his fangs retracting, and his eyes returning to their black color. “I think the answer is obvious.”

Kyungsoo nodded. “It is, everyone can see it,” he replied. “I just don’t understand...why. My brother was brought here to be your concubine, to  _ please _ you. He’s poor, he has no education, he’s far from what the Royal Council would approve of in a spouse for you, so why do you love him?”

The King’s eyes softened at that question. “Everything about him made me fall in love with him. He’s beautiful in every aspect, smart, funny, gentle, and kind. He’s so protective of everyone that’s important to him and he’s willing to give up everything for them,” said the King, his eyes unfocused as he was caught in his own thoughts. “Before he arrived, I was dead inside. After my wife died, my life became bleak and the only thing that mattered to me was my son,” he said before a small smile pulled at the corner of his lips. “But then I met Baekhyun and it was like everything was  _ right _ in the world again. He brightened my life with his smile and his laughter, with his touch and his affection.”

The King focused his eyes -now full of unshed tears- on Kyungsoo, his smile in full bloom. “He’s my savior, my  _ angel _ . He means  _ everything _ to me.”

Kyungsoo was left awestruck by the King’s words, his heart melting at the emotions that were so tangible in front of him. To think that his big brother, the one that had done so much for him had found  _ this _ kind of love, the kind that was so  _ selfless _ , so  _ pure _ , so  _ real _ , made his heart fill with joy. This was what his brother deserved because, yes, Kyungsoo could admit to himself that he’d been a fool all along. 

“My brother loves you too,” replied Kyungsoo, knowing this to be true from the way he’d seen his brother act around the King. 

The King smiled sadly at that. “I know he does,” said the Vampire.

“Was their mistreatment why you never favored our town the way everyone thought it would happen?” asked Kyungsoo. 

The King smirked with animalistic satisfaction in his eyes. “They don’t deserve anything from me. If anything, they should be thankful I didn’t hold a feast with their bodies in retaliation. I don’t think Baekhyun would appreciate that.”

Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip at that, feeling a shudder travel through his body. He didn’t comment on that, though, and instead continued with his questions. “Why did everyone in town lie about him? Why did my _ family  _ treat him so badly? Why...did I believe them?”

The Vampire’s features hardened. “People can be despicable and reality can be distorted at will. People can believe whatever they want if it fits their narrative, even if proof of the truth is put right in front of their eyes,” the King sighed at this. “I don’t blame  _ you _ , though, you’re too young still.”

Kyungsoo still had questions left, he wanted to know about the bruises and cuts on his brother’s body, about how the decision for him to be concubine came to be, amongst many more, but the King wasn’t the one who could give him those answers.

“I’m really sorry for causing your loss,” he mumbled as the tears returned to his eyes. “I-I was a fool and in the way hurt my brother. I regret that.”

Kyungsoo noticed the tears that returned to the King’s eyes. “I regret not being here when it happened,” murmured the King as he wiped away a traitorous tear that slipped past his eyelids. “But there’s nothing that can be done now.”

The King’s words made Kyungsoo’s insides twist with even more pain and guilt. “I-I’m sorry.”

They remained silent for a moment, Kyungsoo’s head bowed. “If you have no more questions, you may take your leave,” said the King, the air of finality in his tone telling Kyungsoo that it wasn’t so much a suggestion, but an order. 

“Thank you for your time, Your Majesty,” said Kyungsoo before he turned around and headed towards the double doors.

“Kyungsoo,” he heard the King voice out loud right as the human was going to knock on the door to indicate the guards of his leave.

The human turned to meet he King’s eyes. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

“I am unable to look after Baekhyun’s garden and I don’t feel comfortable sending my servants to take care of it since it’s such a personal space for your brother. Perhaps you and Sehun can look after it while your brother...recovers.”

Kyungsoo instantly nodded. “Of course, Your Majesty! We’ll start right away!”

Without saying another word, the King dismissed him with his hand and Kyungsoo immediately complied. Without a second thought, he headed over to Sehun’s bedroom and found the child on the floor, surrounded by books, though he’d been more focused on staring at the wall in front of him than on studying. 

“Hey, Soo,” said Sehun once he noticed his brother’s presence. “Is Baekkie okay?”

Kyungsoo felt the guilt in his heart twist its ugly head, but he ignored it. “He will be soon,” he replied, though he couldn’t be sure, he didn’t want to hurt his little brother more than he already did. “The King gave us a task.”

Sehun immediately perked up at that. “He did?”

“Yeah,” replied Kyungsoo with a smile. “He asked us to look after Baekhyun’s garden, since he can’t do that himself right now.”

The child’s face immediately brightened. “Let’s go then!” He exclaimed as he stood up. 

Kyungsoo chuckled at his brother’s antics and held his hand as they headed over to the garden. They’d never been there, though everyone knew of its location. As soon as they stepped through the entrance, the brothers were taken aback because it was magnificent in every sense of the word. Walls of flowers of all kinds lined the pathway that led to the very center were an imposing fountain lay in the middle, the statue of an angel standing tall and proud. 

“Let’s start,” said Kyungsoo and the brothers started on their task, noticing the fraying state of some of the flowers, particularly of a set of sunflowers close to the fountain. 

“We’ll keep you healthy until Baekkie comes back,” said Sehun as he cut some of the dead leaves.

Kyungsoo watched fondly before his attention returned to the statue of the angel and noticed how similar its features were to those of his brother. In that moment, the King’s words came to his mind and a small smile raised the corner of his lips. He finally understood what the King had said to him.

‘Yeah, he’s your angel,’ he thought as he helped Sehun. ‘And he’s ours too.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're officially up to date with the tweetfic! That means that I won't update so frequently like I did. In fact, bad news, I start school on Monday and two of the three classes are really demanding (I'm in med school if anyone's wondering). I'm going to try to update, but I have other stories to update plus BAE, so Idk how frequent updates will be. Please be patient with me and I'll try to update again before Monday!
> 
> Anyway, this happened! Worry not, while the main angst point of the story has happened, like I explained on Twitter, I want this story to focus a lot on the growth of Baekhyun and Chanyeol as characters. Idk if any know about this, but this story came to be because of some fluffy prompts set in the future about Chan and Baek, so the point of the story is to tell the beginning of the journey and how they get to the point in the future hundreds of years later. All this rant is for me to tell you that there's still a lot that will happen! But mostly it'll be character development. This story is going to be loooong
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and until next time! 
> 
> My Twitter is creggcell


	12. Chapter 12

Chanyeol wasn’t the type to run away from his problems. If anything, he’d always liked being upfront about them. No matter what, he preferred being direct and honest, facing any obstacle life threw at him face first. His wife had been the same, thus making it easier for them to fix any possible issue that could have arised in any particular moment between them. 

Baekhyun was different, though. Due to his background, the human wasn’t one to be so confrontational. If anything, he preferred to carry the burden, he closed himself off and pushed everyone away, including Chanyeol. 

The situation was frustrating for the Vampire. He wanted to help his angel, to make him understand just how much he actually meant, just how valuable and amazing he was in every aspect, but he couldn’t do that when the human placed barriers between them. It was frustrating for a vampire like Chanyeol, who was used to being open about his feelings, who spoke things out and found solutions. 

After weeks of being ignored and avoided by Baekhyun, the Vampire figured he would give the human more physical space and also, give himself a reprieve. He needed to think about how to best approach him, how to make his precious angel  _ understand _ . That was why he immediately accepted the offer Alpha King Yixing, an ally and dear friend of Chanyeol’s from their younger years, to visit his Kingdom and discuss some political matters. 

The separation wasn’t easy, and by the time three weeks had gone by without getting to  _ see _ his precious angel, Chanyeol felt antsy. He longed to see him, to speak to him, and to hold him in his arms the way he loved so much. He missed his scent, his touch, his smile, and the conversations they held for hours at night, when they weren’t a King and a Concubine, but simply Chanyeol and Baekhyun. 

His stay away from his kingdom had made him see many things, though, things that he now realized he had to change. 

He’d sat long hours with Yixing and his mate, another powerful Alpha that went by the name Jackson, discussing them and they’d made him realize things he should’ve before. He felt like a moron, honestly, and regretted having taken so long to understand. 

“Even if  _ you _ don’t see him like a mere concubine, everyone else does because that’s what he currently is in the public eye. Regardless of how you feel about him or how you treat him, for all purposes, he’s  _ still _ a concubine,” had said Jackson during dinner one night. 

Chanyeol hadn’t realized how he’d never made a move to change that small detail and...he felt like a fool. He’d been so caught up on indulging in his angel that he forgot his title in the castle. 

He’d thought long and hard about that after that conversation and had reached a decision one week before he was set to return. He was determined to change the situation with his angel. No matter what anyone said or thought, it was time to make Baekhyun feel the love he truly felt and show him how truly devoted he was to him. 

Too bad that his plans would have to be pushed back. 

No one would’ve imagined tragedy would strike the way it did. Of course, the King was devastated as soon as the messenger that had been sent from his kingdom informed him of what had occurred to his angel and immediately, Chanyeol had gone back. He’d disregarded any safety protocol and had gone back by foot, at the speed that his limbs allowed him. 

As soon as he’d arrived, he’d gone straight to Jihyo’s bedroom, since he was informed Baekhyun hadn’t been moved from there since the incident occured. He barged in, disregarding politeness of any kind and immediately went to Baekhyun’s unmoving figure on the bed. He knelt down next to the bed, facing his angel and felt his heart ache at the lifeless look in his eyes as they stared into nothing.

“He’s been like this ever since he received the news. The physician said he would speak to you as soon as you arrived to brief you in on his health condition,” said Jihyo. “The girls and I didn’t think he would like to be touched by just anyone, so we left him here until you arrived to see what you decided to do. We’ve also been looking after him.”

Chanyeol nodded at her words and thanked her before taking Baekhyun in his arms and carrying him out of the bedchamber. He ignored everyone he passed, including the entourage of guards following him, and headed over to his wing of the castle. He preferred having him in his own bedchamber and looking after him himself. Not that he didn’t trust the girls, but he wanted to be the one to take care of him personally.

He didn’t spare a single second. As soon as he arrived to his destination, he placed him gently on the bed and ordered his servants to prepare everything he needed to give him a bath in bed. He didn’t want his precious angel to be dirty. They moved immediately, of course, but Chanyeol ignored them as he stared down at Baekhyun’s unmoving figure. If it wasn’t for the soft movements of his chest, he would’ve seemed dead.

The thought immediately made Chanyeol’s heart break. 

No, he couldn’t lose his precious angel. He refused to let him go. 

As soon as the servants had everything ready, a special cover placed securely to protect the bed from the water, Chanyeol asked everyone to leave before slowly undressing Baekhyun. His clothes were clean, which meant the girls had changed him, thankfully, but when he removed the cloth that had been carefully placed around his intimate area, Chanyeol’s eyes filled with tears. It was full of blood, probably remnants of the loss. 

His heart constricted at the thought. Yes, his wife had miscarriages before Jaehyun, but this...was different. Not that the losses weren’t heartbreaking, but she’d been able to process it better, as had Chanyeol. But Baekhyun was different. 

Chanyeol grabbed a clean cloth and submerged it in one of the water bowls provided. He started to clean Baekhyun’s pretty face, erasing the remaining dry tear tracks on his cheeks. The King studied his features as he went on, adding the apple gel Baekhyun loved to use as he went, and smiled sadly. His angel was truly precious and he wished, deep in his heart, that he could somehow erase all the pain and misery he’d had to endure. 

If anything, despite having witnessed his wife lose babies before, he could only begin to imagine how much this loss hurt Baekhyun. The man had spoken before of his wish to have a baby, to form a family, and to be happy. He’d spent countless hours speaking of his dreams and crying over how they would never become real. To think that he found out he was pregnant, that at least a small part of that dream could come true, only to have it taken away, must have been devastating...and Chanyeol hadn’t been there when it happened.

The King felt his eyes fill with tears as he cleaned in between Baekhyun’s legs, both at the sight of dried blood and at the guilt that suddenly consumed him. If only he hadn’t decided to run away from his angel, if only he’d fought harder to make Baekhyun understand, then perhaps he would’ve been around when tragedy struck. 

By the time he was done cleaning Baekhyun, Chanyeol could barely contain his tears. If only he could take all of Baekhyun’s sorrow and make it his own, he would do it in a heartbeat. 

He then moved Baekhyun to the couch on the corner to dress him before he called his servants to clean everything. While they worked on that, he took Baekhyun in his arms and rocked his pliant body while sitting on the couch, leaving soft kisses on his hair.

When the servants left, he took him to bed and lay his body down gently, covering it with the clean bed sheets before lying next to him and wrapping his arms around him. He held him close, burying his face in Baekhyun’s neck and only then did he allow himself to let the tears fall. 

He felt so guilty. He should’ve been more attentive, more understanding. He should’ve done more. Sure, there wasn’t much he could’ve done regarding the miscarriage since, sadly, that’s what happened with vampire babies. What he could’ve done, though, was to take action and  _ do _ something more meaningful to make him understand that no, he wasn’t  _ just _ a concubine, at least not to him. 

“I’m so sorry, angel,” he murmured as he buried his face in Baekhyun’s neck, his tears falling like they hadn’t in centuries. 

The last time Chanyeol cried was when he his wife died, so long before. It had been horrible and painful and that fateful day, as he held the small body of his son in his arms after he received the dreadful news, Chanyeol promised himself he would never shed a tear for anyone ever again. As the feared Blood King, he had to keep up this cold exterior, he had to instill fear and respect. 

He failed, though, he broke that promise the moment Baekhyun walked into his life. That night so long ago, after their eyes met for the first time, Chanyeol’s life changed forever and he  _ knew _ nothing would ever be the same.

With his presence in his life, the walls Chanyeol had worked for centuries to build were destroyed by Baekhyun. Not even his beloved ex wife was able to reduce him to who he was now. 

“I’ll make this better, angel,” he murmured in between his sobs, his arms embracing the human tightly, but with care. “I’ll prove to you and to everyone else just how much you mean to me,” he murmured. 

He pulled away slightly and cupped the human’s cheeks. He met his eyes, though they remained as lifeless as before. “You mean  _ everything _ to me, angel,” he said. “You’ll never doubt that ever again, I promise. You’ll never feel inferior. I’ll take all the pain you feel and I’ll turn it into something beautiful. But please...come back to me.”

Baekhyun remained the same, though a tear slipped from the corner of his eye, and that was enough for Chanyeol to  _ know _ that, even if Baekhyun was stuck far away from him in that moment, somehow, Chanyeol had managed to reach him. “I’ll be waiting for you, my sweet angel.”

More tears fell from Baekhyun’s eyes, and for a moment Chanyeol thought that maybe he was finally back to him, but as minutes passed and Baekhyun remained the same, his hope disappeared. It was enough for the moment, though. Hope filled him and he promised that he would keep trying until Baekhyun was finally back with him. 

And when he was, Chanyeol would show him how much he truly loved him and would finish making him his, the way he should’ve a long time before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The update was going to be longer, but I didn't like what I wrote and am now brainstorming to see how I approach the next part of the story. So sorry about that.
> 
> Also, I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update, but I've been super super busy with college and I've been feeling like shit emotionally lol the anxiety is eating me up, so I'm sorry if my state of mind was reflected in what I wrote since yeah, I'm not happy with how this chapter turned out.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and until next time!
> 
> My Twitter is @creggcell


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% UNEDITED

Days passed and Baekhyun’s condition remained the same. Chanyeol tried to keep himself calm, but it was tough when all he wanted, deep in his heart, was for his angel to be okay, to be happy and healthy. Nothing worked, though, not even the physician’s intervention. 

“I’ve contacted a colleague that could help, Your Majesty,” he said during one of his checkups. “She’s always busy, though, but I got word from her that she’ll be here as soon as she can.”

Chanyeol didn’t feel nearly as reassured as he should’ve by that statement, but it was all he could get at the moment. As such, he simply thanked the man, who had been diligent and professional in his task. After he left, Chanyeol lay down with Baekhyun in his arms and allowed himself to cry. The worry and the impotence he felt were starting to eat him alive. but as the King, he couldn’t trust anyone to see him in that state. 

“I’m so sorry, angel. I’m trying to remain strong for you, but with every day that passes, it becomes harder. The thought of losing you /terrifies/ me,” he said in between his sobs, his face buried in the human’s neck as the Vampire inhaled his sweet scent as a way to comfort himself. 

Outside of his bedchamber, Chanyeol carried himself the way he had always done, keeping up his image as the Blood King. He only ever allowed himself to waver in public whenever Sehun spoke to him, mostly to ask about his brother. The child was only ten, but he’d already lost his parents, the Vampire could only imagine how worried he must feel over the thought of losing his brother too. 

“He’ll get better,” he often reassured the child whenever he and Kyungsoo visited him in his throne room, even if deep inside he felt scared of what the future could bring. 

It was two days later that everything took a turn. Baekhyun was the same, unmoving and lifeless, and Chanyeol had left his side reluctant. By the afternoon, he felt anxious and wished to return to Baekhyun. He couldn’t, though, as he had matters to attend to, requests from his people to listen to. 

“You’ll go to him soon, father,” murmured Jaehyun from his spot next to him, knowing well hos distressed the King was. 

Chanyeol sent him a small smile. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize. I understand.”

The father and son duo continued with their duty, Chanyeol guiding Jaehyun as best he could, explaining his methods while also giving the Prince a chance to choose himself, to build his own judgement, and to gain confidence at the task. 

The entrance of the physician with two women after an old lady asking for mercy for her criminal son (which wasn’t granted due to the man’s deplorable crimes), caught Chanyeol off-guard. He sat up, along with his son, as his heart beat fast, fear and uncertainty taking over him. 

“Your Majesty,” said the man as he and his two companions knelt down. 

“Did something happen?” Asked Chanyeol, trying his best to keep his composure.

The man and his companions stood straight. “I present to you Lady Daehyun of the Spring Court of Faerie and Lady Naeun from Avalon. Lady Naeun is the physician I spoke to you about.”

The one named Naeun stepped forward and bowed down once again. “Hello Your Majesty. Daehyun and I have worked for decades on investigating the ailments of the mind and how best to treat them. Taeil told us about your lover’s condition, but to choose the best treatment, we would like to ask you to accompany us while we assess him.”

Chanyeol wanted to say yes, of course, but he still had duties to attend. In his heart, his priority was Baekhyun, but as the King, he had to put his people’s well-being above himself’s.

As such, he opened his mouth to reply when Jaehyun’s hand on his arm stopped him. “Go, I’ll finish here,” he said as their eyes met. 

He knew he should’ve protested. After all, it was his duty to listen to his people, to see them, to protect them, but something in Jaehyun’s eyes assured him everything would be okay. Chanyeol placed his hand over Jaehyun’s and squeezed before standing up. “Thank you.”

Without further word, Chanyeol stepped down from his throne and made his way to the double doors, his guards surrounding him and his companions, who were made to walk behind him per protocol. The way to his bedchambers was silent, but Chanyeol’s thoughts were invaded with worry and hope all combined in one. The possibilities of what could happen from this point forward both terrified him and made his heart beat fast in anticipation. 

In his bedchamber, the guards stayed outside except Yifan, who Chanyeol asked to accompany the physicians and himself during the process. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust them, but even he as a King had a protocol to follow, one that was placed for his safety and one that he would make sure to follow for Baekhyun’s. 

Immediately, Naeun started to ask Chanyeol questions about Baekhyun’s life, from before his moment of birth to the present day. She was very meticulous, wanting every detail she could get from Chanyeol about her patient. It bother Chanyeol slightly, especially since the information was shared by Baekhyun during their moments of intimacy. Nevertheless, he understood that it was necessary, that everything the witch was asking for was for Baekhyun’s well-being. 

It took hours, but after she was done, Lady Daehyun proceeded to check on Baekhyun’s physical condition, using her fairy powers to scan over his body before using her hands to examine directly, touching and feeling in her wake. She took her time as Naeun wrote everything down. 

Once done, Daehyun and Naeun asked to be excused for a moment and Chanyeol asked Taeil to take them to the sitting area adjacent. Then, he took a seat next to Baekhyun and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers as he stared at his face. He took deep breath and prayed to the gods for Baekhyun’s well-being.

He lost himself in thought as his eyes continued to stare at his angel’s beauty, taking in the soft curve of his nose, the rosy tint of his lips, and the softness of his hair. He was a work of art, a spectacular view, the light that showed to illuminate Chanyeol’s world after the years of darkness he’d submerged himself into. He was his star, his universe, and his precious angel and he didn’t know what would become of him if he lost him. The thought alone terrified him, made his world turn to chambles. 

He could feel tears fill his eyes, but he forced himself to push them down. he couldn’t show that side of him to anyone. He had to remain strong and collected. He took deep breaths and kiss his angel’s pretty fingers to calm himself. 

By the time the physicians returned, Chanyeol was back to his usual, collected self. “Will he be okay?”

Daehyun stepped forward. “We can’t determine that right now, but that’s what we’re hoping for with the treatment we will give him. After assessing him we have come to the conclusion that he’s fallen into a deep state of melancholy due to a long history of trauma and sadness that had been getting worse with time. The miscarriage was a trigger for him and, as a defense mechanism, he subconsciously decided to put himself into this state,” she said. Chanyeol nodded, catching on to what she was trying to tell him. 

“In Avalon, we use herbs as a way to control the levels of melancholy, while we also set specific dates once a week with the person to assess them and to speak about what’s happening to them, what they’re feeling, what they’re thinking. Sadly, with Baekhyun we can’t do that right now, but our plan is to do that once we stabilize his current condition,” said Naeun.

“The treatment we will use now has been tested many times by us and by our mentors. I’ll place two fingers on each side of his head and I’ll use electric shocks to reconnect the energy pathways that disconnected when he went into this state.”

Chanyeol didn’t like the sound of it. “Is it safe?”

Both women nodded. “It is, Your Majesty. We would never dare to hurt your lover,” said Naeun. 

The Vampire had learned not to trust so easily through time, but something in the way held themselves told him they were telling the truth. His overprotectiveness for Baekhyun wanted Chanyeol to refuse, but it also begged for something to be done, for his angel to be okay. “When can you start?”

“Right now, Your Majesty,” replied Daehyun. 

“Will he feel anything?” He asked.

“No, we will apply numbing herbs and he won’t feel anything,” said Naeun. 

“Then go ahead,” he replied before he kissed Baekhyun’s fingers and let go. 

Immediately, the women along with Taeil got to work, placing a special cover underneath Baekhyun’s body that made the surface more firm. They placed him diagonally on the bed, with his head facing Daehyun and tied his arms and legs to a set of leather straps attached to the special cover and a thick leather band between his teeth. Then, they grabbed several jars and injected the substances into the human’s bloodstream carefully. Once he was ready, Daehyun placed her ring and middle finger on the space next to Baekhyun’s eyebrows and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and started with the process.

Chanyeol’s animalistic side wanted to come out and rip the fairy woman apart as he watched the way Baekhyun’s body convulsed, but the rational side of him reminded him that this was for his well-being. He had to trust that what she was doing was right. 

Soon enough, the process was over. The three physicians untied Baekhyun and put everything back to where it was, and checked Baekhyun’s vitals. “We will repeat it six session more, though if everything goes well, we should see changed after the second or third session,” said Naeun as she bowed to Chanyeol.

“We will discuss the rest of the treatment plan as we see progress,” added Daehyun. 

Chanyeol nodded. “I understand. Thank you,” he replied. 

Nothing else was said, but everyone in the room the King didn’t need to say more to indicate they were dismissed. As such, he was left alone, including Yifan. 

Once alone, he lay down next to Baekhyun and kissed his cheek. “I hope this works, angel,” he whispered as his heart felt slightly more at ease, though the lingering worry remained. 

“I hope you come back to me soon.”

++++

Baekhyun was unsure of how long had passed since he’d been trapped in that dark vastness that surrounded him so suddenly after his loss. Time had lost its meaning as he found himself alone, surrounded by images of his past, of his family, of his mother, of his town, and of his loss. It was horrific, the images flashing by over and over as he was consumed by the pain. The tears had long stopped, though. He’d become numb.

It wasn’t until he felt...something, that everything changed. Initially, it was like tingles that started running through his mind, soft and pleasurable, until they became a little more noticeable. Not painful, but uncomfortable. 

The same happened a second time after a while, though Baekhyun couldn’t tell how long, and it was the same, though a little more intense. He could feel a shift. Not only in the sensation per se, as it was becoming more unpleasant, but also in himself and his surroundings. Everything was still dark and foggy, he still felt numb, but he could perceive sounds different from those stored in his memories. 

“B-Baekkie, please come back,” he could faintly hear his brother say in the distance. “You promised you wouldn’t leave me.”

The statement broke his heart because, yes, Sehun was right. He’d promised, but how could he get out of where he was trapped? How could he escape the murkiness that had taken over his mind? He fought against it desperately in that moment as he heard the faint cries of his brother in the distance, but it didn’t work. Eventually, he grew tired and gave up as the numbness took over again. This time, though, the low murmur of the voices in the distance remained.

The third time, while the tingles burned with more intensity, he was also able to hear with more clarity. 

“He seems to be able to listen to what we have to say,” said a female voice he didn’t recognize. “Can you speak?” 

Baekhyun frowned as he thought about how to move his body, but nothing happened, or so he thought. 

“D-did he just repeat what you said?” He recognized his Chanyeol’s voice. 

“Yes, he did,” replied a different female voice. “It’s perfectly normal in the state he’s in.”

He heard more murmurs after until everything went silent. He waited, unsure of what was happening, if everything was _ real _ or just his imagination. 

“I hope you can return soon. I miss you,” he heard Chanyeol say. 

The words meant a lot to him and while he tried to fight to get free from his confinement, he knew it was futile. In the end, he decided to cherish the sound of Chanyeol’s voice in his ear. 

The process was repeated some more times and with each one, Baekhyun started to get a clearer picture of his surroundings. His hearing became clearer, as did his ability to move slightly, though mostly if there was external stimuli. 

“He’ll need some more sessions than we initially thought, but it’s working,” said one of the female voices he’d become acquainted with, Naeun, if he wasn’t mistaken. 

After they left, Baekhyun could _ feel _ Chanyeol’s touch on his skin as his lips touched his cheeks and his arms wrapped around his waist. “It's working,” he murmured and if Baekhyun didn’t know better, he would think he was crying. “Oh gods, it’s working, angel. You’re going to alright, yes? I know you will.”

Hearing Chanyeol, the feared Vampire King, in that state, so broken, so sad, made Baekhyun’s heart ache and he wished _ fervently _ to gain back the control to his body. He wanted to hold Chanyeol in his arms, he wanted to kiss him, to comfort him, and to tell him that everything would be okay, that _ he _ was okay, that he would be back.

He couldn’t, though, and instead promised himself he would get better and that this time around, he wouldn’t allow his demons to eat him alive anymore, he would fight to not end up in the state he was in again. He wouldn’t hurt his Chanyeol anymore, or his brothers. They deserved better than that. 

It wasn’t as easily as he made it seem, though, as time kept slipping by and the painful memories kept choking him, the image of the blood flowing down his legs as excruciating pain twisted his stomach kept attacking him, haunting him like a relentless demon that had become fixated with him and didn't want to let go. 

Oftentimes, as his senses started to be restored, he wished to go back, to be stuck far away from the reality that awaited him because, even if in his trapped state he’d accepted his loss, he knew that once back to himself, able to control his body, the story would be different. He knew deep down that he hadn’t been able to get over it, nor had he been able to forgive himself this time around. 

It was senseless, of course, and he would push the thought back because, yes, he knew the turmoil of emotions would hit him like a freight train, but he had to face them. He knew, deep in his heart, that it wouldn’t be easy. If anything, it would hurt, it would be horrible, and scary, but it had to be done, if he wanted to be happy. 

With that in mind, he held on to the changes he experienced. His body became his own with each session, as did his hearing and his sight. It was small steps, but slowly, he could feel how his body became his own once again. 

++++

When he opened his eyes one particular evening Baekhyun had to take a moment to make sense of his surrounding and of himself. He blinked several times, trying to adjust his vision to the darkness that engulfed him. Meanwhile, he felt around, his fingers touching the soft fabric of the silk sheets that covered his body. 

He was confused, but judging from the size of the bed as he tried to move slowly -his body was stiff for reasons unknown to him- that he was in the King’s bed chambers. 

He closed his eyes once again as the beginning of a stabbing pain started behind his eyes. He cursed his luck, but continued trying to remember how he’d gotten to the King’s bed chambers. Last he recalled, the King was away visiting an acquaintance while he...he…

The fight, the blood, the _ pain _ , and the fear suddenly hit him. With his heart beating fast, he tried to sit up, a difficult task he accomplished after several times. Then, he looked around hysterically, look for an answer, _ needing _ to know what had happened. Was his baby saved? Had he made it?

He knew thinking positively was futile. He remembered the physician’s words, the dread in them, and the urgency. He knew that hoping was useless because, deep inside, he knew his baby was gone.

And it was that realization, that moment of acceptance, that made him breakdown in heavy sobs that rocked his body to the core. Tears fell down his cheeks and his hands trembled violently as he cried at his loss, cried at the guilt, at the pain, at the sorrow that consumed him completely. He cried for everything, for his lost child, for the fear of having the King find out how much of a failure he was, and being proven once again of his lack of worth. 

He was so caught up in his emotions he failed to hear the door open, or the deep voice that murmured “angel” softly. He only registered he wasn’t alone anymore when he felt a pair of arms engulf him in a warm embrace.

“You’re back, angel. You’re back to me,” he heard the King repeat over and over. Baekhyun tried to make sense of what he was saying, but his emotions were a mess, he was confused and lost as he tried to connect the King’s words and actions with his own emotions. 

“I-I’m sorry,” he gasped as he held on tightly to the King’s robes. “I’m sorry, I lost our baby. I’m so sorry.”

The King cupped his cheeks and wiped his tears away. “Don’t apologize, angel. It wasn’t your fault.”

“B-but My King, I-” He choked on a sob. “I’m useless.”

“You’re not,” mumbled the King as he leaned down and touched Baekhyun’s forehead with his own. “You’re not, you’re amazing. What happened wasn’t your fault.”

Baekhyun wanted to believe him, he really did, and for once, he allowed himself to do so, at least for a while, as he closed his eyes and felt the King plant a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. “What matters now is that you are here, you’re back.”

The smaller didn’t understand what the King was saying, but his mind was a turmoil of emotions and thoughts, so he allowed himself to cry, to vent, and to let go of the anxiety eating him alive in that moment. The King held him through it all, mumbling words of comfort in his ear as he rocked him back and forth gently. 

Once he felt more calm, time later, when his tears finally stopped, the King offered a bath and Baekhyun accepted. As it was, though, when he stood up, he felt his legs give away from weakness. Confused, the King carried him and told him he would explain in a moment. 

The servants looked genuinely happy when they saw Baekhyun in the King’s arms, which confused the human further. They knew what he liked and as such, prepared the bath accordingly, adding lavender scents to the warm water and placing the apple bathing gel jar at hands reach. Once prepared, they excused themselves and Chanyeol took both their clothes off. 

Very carefully, he entered the large pool and took a seat close to the edge, Baekhyun sat comfortably on his naked lap. Then, he gently started to give Baekhyun the bath he promised him and smiled. “I can’t begin to express how much I missed you.”

“Why do you keep saying that? What happened?” Asked the human as he snuggled closer to the King and closed his eyes, loving the way the Vampire he loved took care of him. 

The Vampire sighed before he started to explain of how he’d received the news while he was away, of how he returned as fast as he could -and earned himself a scolding for endangering himself like that-, of how, after what happened, he’d fallen into a deep state of melancholy, and of how the physician -Taeil, as Baekhyun had come to know him- contacted two fairy physicians who were in charge of treating him. He told him of how the treatment went, of what instruments and herbs they used, of the process, of the changes. He also mentioned how he and his brothers had taken over looking after him, of how they gave him baths and fed him as they could. He was detailed and even confessed his feelings, how scared he was, how worried, and how all he wanted was to have him back. 

This shocked Baekhyun since, honestly, he had no idea that so long had passed since their loss. Not only that, but the fact that the King wasn’t angry at him for what happened, that he treated him as gently as before, if not more. 

“Y-you’re not mad at me?”

“Why would I be?”

Baekhyun looked up at him and bit his bottom lip. “Because I couldn’t keep our child.”

The King smiled softly and ran a soothing circle on Baekhyun’s cheek with his thumb. “I already told you it wasn’t your fault. It simply...happened. And yes, it hurts me to think that we could’ve had a child together, but...life’s like that. Perhaps it wasn’t time for us to have a child just yet, but in the future,” he said as he moved a stray strand of hair from Baekhyun’s forehead. “Maybe we can have one, when we’re ready to take on that responsibility.”

The human knew the King’s words were true, that perhaps, it was fate’s way of telling them it wasn’t time yet, but still, he couldn’t help it but feel disappointed and sad over the matter.

“It’s okay, angel. Take your time to process it, to come to terms with it, and to move on. There’s no rule on how people deal with this, as long as you do it and you move on,” the King said and Baekhyun felt his heart grow warm and comforted. 

“Thank you, Chanyori,” he mumbled with a small smile as he snuggled into the King’s chest. “Thank you for everything.”

“You’re welcome, my sweet angel.”

They remained in the bath for a while longer, enjoying each other’s warmth and company. No words were exchanged, but they weren’t needed anyway. In that particular moment, all that mattered was that they had each other, that they were together.

Once the water started to turn cold, the King helped Baekhyun out of the pool and helped him get his bearings together as the use of his legs gradually returned to him. The King helped him dress, much like their usual routine, though Baekhyun was unable to, but the King reassured him that it was okay. “Soon,” he told him before he pecked his forehead and ripped a sweet smile from him. 

“I want to see my garden,” said Baekhyun as they walked slowly down the hallway, the King’s arm wrapped securely around Baekhyun’s waist.

“As you wish, angel,” said the King.

If he had to be honest with himself, Baekhyun would have to admit that he was nervous. He didn’t know what happened to his garden in his absence, and the thought of his flowers dying broke his heart. Nevertheless, he would work hard to bring them back to life if necessary.

He was prepared for the worse, to see his precious flowers dead, but to his surprise, as soon as he stepped inside with the King’s assistance, with the moonlight illuminating the place, he noticed how alive they all were. The more they walked into the garden, the more he noticed how his flowers were thriving and he was sure that, if he were to see them under the sun, they would be vibrant.

“What happened?” He asked as he caressed the soft petals of a red rose with the tips of his fingers. “How are they still alive.”

“I asked your brothers to look after it. It seems like they did a great job,” said the King. 

Baekhyun smiled at the thought. “They really did,” he replied before he looked up at the King. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he said before he reached over and booped Baekhyun’s nose affectionately. “Though I’m not the one you should be thanking.”

They continued down the path and Baekhyun kept admiring his brothers’ work, amazing by their skill and the love they put into tending to Baekhyun’s flowers. He would have to thank them since they really did a fantastic job. 

It was as they approached the center of the garden, though, that Baekhyun noticed the biggest change. For a moment, he tried to remember if he had missed it before, but no, he was sure he’d never seen it. No, he most definitely had never seen the statue of an angel that stood proudly in the center of the fountain, looking tall, imposing, and beautiful. 

As they stood in front of it, Baekhyun felt the King’s gaze on him and when their eyes met, he could notice the nervousness in them. Confused, Baekhyun returned to the statue and studied it closely, drinking in the sharp curves and the soft lines, studying the details carved with so much care into the marble. His eyes followed a path, starting at the feet and slowly went up, seeing the robes the angel was using, robes that seemed royal, much like the King’s. He stopped at the slender hands, which were curled in front of the angel’s chest, hands that looked so prim, so dainty and beautiful, and the he studied the wings that, if he didn’t know better, he’d think they were made of real feathers.

“The artist outdid themselves,” he murmured as his eyes moved to the hair, soft looking and real too, much like the wings, until his eyes finally settled on the face and he gasped. 

He knew that face, he knew the curve of that nose, the shape of those eyes, the form of those lips. He knew the moles, the round cheeks, the prominent ears and the shape of the jaw. He knew that face better than anyone...because it was the face he saw every time he looked in the mirror. 

“Ch-Chanyeol what’s going on?” He asked, breathless as his eyes continued to stare at the statue.

“I asked the best sculptor in our kingdom to make a statue in your honor some months ago. I wanted it be your birthday present, but when I was told it was ready, everything happened. I ordered for it to be installed, though. This garden wouldn’t be the same without you, and I figured that, even if it was only a statue, it would give this place some life until you returned.”

Baekhyun was speechless. He couldn’t believe the King would give him something like that. He didn’t feel like he deserved it, but at the same time, he didn’t want to deny the gift. He’d never received something so beautiful and meaningful. 

“Angel,” murmured the King and Baekhyun turned his gaze to him. “Everything that’s happened, from us not speaking for weeks, to the loss, and the time you were...away, has made me realize just how much you truly mean to me. I hope you know that you’re not just a concubine to me.” The King cupped Baekhyun’s cheek and smiled softly. “You’re… a blessing to me. You healed the scars that were left in my heart after I lost my wife. You brought me comfort, you gave me light, and you made feel things that I never thought I would feel for anyone, not even the wife I loved so much.” The King leaned his forehead against Baekhyun’s. “Baekhyun, I love you so much I can’t even begin to put it into words and tonight, with the moon as our witness, I want to promise you my full devotion, my heart, my love, and my everything to you for now and until the end of my existence.”

Baekhyun felt the tears in his eyes spill at the King’s words because he never thought he would hear the King tell him such a thing, even if he hoped for it every waking moment he spent with him. It seemed surreal to have the Blood King, the ruler Baekhyun had grown up fearing, telling him the most beautiful words he’d ever heard directed at him. 

“I love you too, Chanyeol,” he murmured, unable to stop himself in that moment, when his chest was too full of warmth and affection for the man in front of him. “Please, wait for me? Until I become better. I want to give you my all, I want to promise you the stars and the universe, but right now, I can’t. So will you wait for me?”

The King smiled and nodded. “I’ll wait all eternity if I have to,” he replied and rubbed their noses together. “Hearing you say you love me is enough for now.”

Baekhyun chuckled at that as his tears continued to fall. “I don’t know what I did to deserve your love, My King, but I promise I’ll cherish it for as long as I live.”

They stared into each other’s eyes, the words left unsaid shining brightly for the other to see. There was still much to be seen, much to be done, but it didn’t, not in that moment under the moonlight, where they sealed the promise of tomorrow with the sweetest kiss and vowed to remain together until the end of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That felt like the perfect ending for a story aidygyufha worry not, it’s still faaar from over, the the main angsty part is over yay.
> 
> this part was a MESS and I’m sorry about that, but tried to fix the shit I got myself into wasn’t easy. As such, I want to clarify a couple of things.
> 
> In medical terms, Baekhyun fell into a catatonic state due to depression (yes, that’s a thing. Not exactly common, but it happens). How do you treat catatonia? With Benzodiazepines and ECT (electroconvulsive therapy, aka electroshock therapy). Since this is a fantasy world centuries in the past, I couldn’t exactly mention that, so I had to play around with some terms and methods. So yes, the herbs Daehyun and Naeun mentioned were a variation of benzos and anesthesia, Daehyun applied the ECT with her fingers, and the treatment that will now follow (spoiler) will be antidepressants (more herbs) and therapy of any kind you prefer (probably CBT).
> 
> I’m no expert on any of this, though. I merely made a quick mention of all these things because I don’t know enough as it is. I did try to put little hints here, like Baekhyun’s echolalia. He most likely also had echopraxia, catalepsy and waxy flexibility. It wasn’t too relevant, so I didn’t mention it, but now you now. 
> 
> What a mess, Jiji. What. A. Mess.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this mess that’s 5K WORDS IDK HOW IN THE WORLD I JUST WROTE 5K WORDS IN ONE SITTING THIS IS A NEW RECORD FOR ME.
> 
> Pardon the typos, its 3am lol 
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> My Twitter is creggcell


	14. Chapter 14

Weeks passed after that fateful night and everything around the palace had certainly changed. It was unspoken, but everyone knew that Baekhyun wasn’t viewed as a concubine anymore. The King had made it obvious from the beginning that the human was different in his eyes, but after what happened, the King’s attitude changed further. 

The servants, the Royal Council, and the peasants that visited the palace on a daily all viewed the human in a different manner. Not that any had ever been rude. If anything, they’d always been respectful. But now everything was different and Baekhyun could tell. 

It was difficult to adapt to the change at first since he hadn’t ever been able to believe himself worthy of such treatment. Yet he told himself repeatedly that thinking that way was useless. He spoke to the King, they confessed their feelings, and while Chanyeol didn’t say it, Baekhyun knew what it meant. When the time came and Baekhyun was ready, their relationship would advance to a different stage, a more established one. 

The thought made Baekhyun nervous, but at the same time, it made him excited. After the life he led for so long, he had managed to find love with someone amazing that cherished him dearly. A younger version of himself would have never imagined such a thing could be possible, but life had decided to shed some light on him. It felt surreal and most days he woke up with the fear of seeing it all vanish. Thankfully, that hadn’t happened.

“So how are you today?” Asked Seulgi after she became comfortable in the seat in front of him in a study the King had the servants prepare specifically for Baekhyun's commodity. 

Seulgi was a witch from Avalon sent by Naeun and Daehyun to continue his treatment. She’d arrived one week after Baekhyun broke out of his state of melancholy. As the physicians had explained, they had managed to treat his ailment, but there was still more to be done. There were matters that Baekhyun still had to work through. Thus, they recommended a dear colleague that worked with them in the field. 

“I’m feeling better,” he said while he smiled. He was being honest. With every day that passed, he felt the pressure constricting his heart slowly disappear. It wasn’t easy since he’d had to face many unpleasant memories and repressed moments to get to the point. Each session was challenging and the hours that would follow were always draining. Dealing with his emotions was tough and speaking about them was even more so. “I’ve been doing what you recommended. I try to open up more about how I feel. The King listens to me, so I try to be as honest as I can with him.”

“That’s good,” she said. “What about your brothers? How is everything with them?”

Baekhyun sighed. “Sehun's more clingy than before. He’s always checking up on me every chance he has. He visits me in the garden and the King’s bedchamber whenever he can. He doesn’t say it, but I know he’s scared of me leaving again,” he said. His heart felt heavier with each word pronounced. 

“And Kyungsoo? How is everything with him?” Asked Seulgi tentatively. She knew of the complicated relationship Baekhyun shared with him. 

“He’s been...gentle lately. Almost like he’s afraid that I’ll break,” said Baekhyun. 

“How does that make you feel?”

Baekhyun took a deep breath. “I-I don’t know. I mean, I know he wants to speak to me, I can see it in his eyes. And I want to speak to him too. But...I don’t know how to approach the subject.” Baekhyun gulped. “The situation is...complicated. What happened is something that…” He sighed and closed his eyes. 

“I understand it isn’t easy, but I do believe it’s something you two must discuss. Whenever you feel ready, of course. But you should. After all, while painful, being honest can help push your healing process,” said Seulgi. 

Baekhyun found himself thinking about it for the rest of the morning as he worked on his garden. He moved around slowly, taking his time cutting dead leaves and planting new seeds wherever he found a space. The task relaxed him and allowed him to think over what Seulgi said. 

He knew she was right. The situation with Kyungsoo couldn’t simply be brushed under the rug and forgotten. It had affected their relationship enough to put an obvious strain on it. A strain that was evident in every one of their interactions. Baekhyun could see the worry in his brother’s eyes, the fear, and the remorse of his actions. 

Baekhyun wished he could reassure him and protect him the way he did in their younger days, but deep down, he knew it wasn’t possible. Everything had changed and had gotten to a point where it would take a lot to mend what was broken. 

He sighed as he walked towards the castle a couple of hours later. It was nearing lunchtime. Usually, the King went to look for him and would subsequently accompany him to eat, but he was busy on a meeting with the Alpha Kings Yixing and Jackson, who were visiting. Sure, Baekhyun missed him, especially since he’d been more clingy since he recovered, but he understood. 

“Don’t worry, Chanyori. I’ll be okay,” had said Baekhyun that morning when they both had woken up. 

Baekhyun sighed as he approached the dining hall. Facing his brothers and Taeyong would be difficult and awkward without the King next to him. After all, the Vampire had made sure to keep the tension at an all time low with his presence, much to Baekhyun's gratitude. 

He wasn’t surprised when he found his brothers and Taeyong already sitting and chatting. Baekhyun sent them a smile as he took a seat, but he didn’t become a part of the conversation. Instead, he listened as the food was served.

As always, the food was delicious. Baekhyun thoroughly enjoyed it and thanked any deity out there for allowing him to find a better life than he had before. Food had been scarce for him, so every bite he took he cherished and savored dearly. He lost himself in the taste and the texture. His taste buds sang with every bite and his stomach filled until his belly was distended beautifully. He felt healthier than he ever did before. And he had to thank the King for that. 

He smiled to himself at the thought. Despite everything that happened, he couldn’t say he regretted it all. He met the King and that was a blessing in itself. He’d never really believed he deserved any good in his life. He’d been forced to believe his worth was nonexistent and that the future held no good things for him because he didn’t  _ deserve _ them.

He still had such thoughts occasionally, though he’d slowly started to learn that they weren’t true. If anything, he’d started to tell himself that he, in fact, deserved love and happiness every time he had a negative thought.

“The best way to fight the negative thoughts is with positive ones. At first it’ll be hard to believe them, but eventually, they’ll start to overtake the bad ones,” Seulgi said in one of their very first sessions.

Baekhyun had been reluctant to believe her, but with each day that passed by, he started to think that she could be right. There were some days when fighting the darkness was harder than other days, but he tried his best to keep his head high and proud. 

“B-Baekhyun, can we talk?” Asked Kyungsoo, bringing Baekhyun out of his reverie. 

The older smiled at his brother and nodded. He led the way to his garden, knowing that it would be the best place to speak without having any interruptions. Admittedly, Baekhyun was nervous and antsy, but he tried not to show it. The feelings his brother was feeling were enough as it was. 

In the garden, they walked through the stone path surrounded by tall walls of flowers and bushes. Birds sang in the distance and the sun shone brightly up in the sky. It was a beautiful day, Baekhyun noted. The most beautiful it had been in months. He smiled at the realization. 

Perhaps that was a good sign.

Once in front of the fountain, the brothers stopped and stared silently at the statue the King had gifted Baekhyun. The latter still couldn’t believe it was real. His heart fluttered every time he thought about how devoted the King was for him that he gave him something so special and beautiful. 

“The King loves you very much,” said Kyungsoo at last, breaking the silence. 

Baekhyun's smile widened. “I know. I love him too,” he admitted out loud for the first time to someone who wasn’t the King. 

Kyungsoo didn’t reply. Baekhyun wasn’t expecting him to, either. 

“We should sit down,” said Baekhyun as he took a seat on the stone bench he loved to use occasionally.

Kyungsoo followed behind. Both remained silent once again as they stared ahead. Baekhyun's eyes focused on the scenery that surrounded them. The soft breeze of wind touched his flowers, making them sway in a gentle rhythm. The sunrays fell on the flowers and made them look brighter. Baekhyun closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The sweet scent that surrounded him entered his nostrils and filled his lungs deliciously. 

Peace, that was what his garden made him feel.

“I-I’m sorry,” he heard Kyungsoo mutter. 

Baekhyun opened his eyes slowly, but he didn’t turn to look at Kyungsoo. Instead, he allowed his brother to speak. 

“I was a fool. I-I believed mom, her family, and the village. I believed their lies about you. I allowed them to tarnish the image I had of you and...in the end, I hurt you very much. I regret that.” They fell silent for a moment. Baekhyun figured Kyungsoo still wasn’t done speaking. “W-why did they treat you like that? Why did they lie? And why did I believe them?”

Baekhyun frowned as he tried to find the right words. “To be honest, I don’t understand why it happened. It was just always like that... since before father left, though it wasn’t as bad back then.”

The older met his brother’s gaze. “I believe mother never told you and Sehun about her relationship with father. How it happened and such.” Kyungsoo shook his head. Baekhyun smiled sadly. “Mother and father didn’t marry by choice. Father was betrothed to the daughter of a wealthy merchant when he impregnated mother...with me.” Kyungsoo gasped at the revelation. “He fooled mother. He made her believe he loved her and that he would break off his engagement for her, which was obviously a lie.”

Baekhyun chuckled humorlessly under his breath. “She was livid when she found out the truth. She went to her brothers and told them of what happened. Our uncles are...scary. We both know this perfectly well. Father had no chance. In the end, his father forced him to marry mother. Mother thought this could bring them closer. Perhaps she could get him to fall in love with her, but of course, that didn’t happen. Eventually, after Sehun was born, he left and never came back.”

“I-I had no idea,” muttered Kyungsoo.

“Mother didn’t want you or Sehun to find out,” said Baekhyun. 

“But that doesn’t explain why she, you know, mistreated you.”

Baekhyun leaned his head to the side. “Father hated her because he believed she ruined his life and he never failed to hide it from her or from anyone. My best guess is that, as a result, mother hated  _ me _ . I probably was the reminder of the love she could never get from him. And when he left, she believed I was at fault for everything that happened, as did her family. She never said it explicitly, but it’s the only answer I’ve been able to find.”

“That doesn’t make sense,” murmured Kyungsoo. 

Baekhyun shrugged. “People see what they want to believe, no matter how much the world wants to prove them wrong. Humans like to put the blame on others instead of looking at themselves and the wrongs that their own decisions have brought upon them. Taking responsibility means hurting their ego.”

Kyungsoo looked thoughtful for a moment, a frown forming between his eyebrows. “But why did the village get involved? I can’t imagine they cared much about this.”

“They didn’t. They simply enjoyed hurting others. The thirst for power can turn people into cruel monsters. I don’t expect you to understand it right now, but with time, maybe you will,” said Baekhyun. He studied his brother’s features. He noted the turmoil in his eyes, but he gave him time. Baekhyun understood that it wasn’t exactly easy to understand human nature. Baekhyun himself didn’t fully understand  _ why _ he was treated the way he was. 

“There’s something I’ve always wanted to ask, but I don’t know if I should,” murmured Kyungsoo, still looking confused. 

“No matter how painful or uncomfortable, I won’t hide anything from you. Speak your mind,” said Baekhyun. He reached over and took one of Kyungsoo’s hands in his own. “Go ahead,” he added as he squeezed gently.

Kyungsoo took a deep breath before he met Baekhyun's eyes. “Everyone called you a wh-” Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip. He looked pained and conflicted. 

Baekhyun smiled softly. “A whore?”

Kyungsoo nodded. “Yeah, that.” He studied Baekhyun's face for a moment. “Why did they do that? You weren’t one. You... _ aren’t _ one.”

The older smiled at his brother’s words. “I did get...offers. Many. From the moment I turned thirteen, I was approached by many who offered hefty amounts of money for sex. I always said no, but the rumors still started to circulate.” He chuckled humorlessly at the memory. “I was even harassed over it many times. Like you know, I worked at a tavern every night of the week. And while Mama Lee tried her best to keep me as safe as someone my age could possibly be in a place like that, many customers still…” Baekhyun gulped as the memories filled his mind. “Still managed to...touch me from time to time.”

“Touch?” Asked Kyungsoo. 

Baekhyun nodded. “Whenever Mama Lee wasn’t around, they groped me and...other stuff.” The older met his brother’s gaze. “They never took it to  _ that _ point, but if Mama Lee and her son didn’t appear just in time whenever I was unable to stop these people, I would be telling a different story today.”

“Is that where the bruises came from?” Asked Kyungsoo, horror in his eyes. 

Baekhyun felt shocked that his brother  _ knew _ . Perhaps he should’ve given him more credit. “Yes. More than once, I was manhandled and...undressed. They were often violent. It was always scary.”

They both remained silent for a moment, lost in thought. Baekhyun had been working on this with Seulgi. He also allowed himself to speak about it with the King, to vent and let go of these demons that haunted him. Still, the memories hurt him. Not as much they as used to, thankfully. 

“You didn’t deserve any of that. You are the nicest person I know, and I don’t say this because you’re my brother,” said Kyungsoo. Baekhyun returned his attention to him, but he remained silent. “You gave up so much for Sehun and I. You always took care of us. Only for me to…” Baekhyun noticed how Kyungsoo's eyes filled with tears. “I’m so sorry, Baekhyun. I feel like a fool. I-I can’t even begin to tell you how sorry I truly feel and how much I regret the way I wronged you.” Kyungsoo took both of Baekhyun’s hands in his and held them tightly. “I’m not asking for forgiveness, because I know I don’t deserve it. I indirectly caused you t-to l-lose…yeah.” He gulped. “And it’s  _ killing _ me inside. If I could, I would do everything in my power to turn back time and tell myself just how much of a fool I was. But I can’t do that. I can’t erase my mistakes and the pain I’ve caused you. All I can offer you is my apologies and the promise that I’ll become a better human being after this. That I will use this experience to become a better version of myself. Someone you can be proud of.”

Baekhyun took a deep breath as he felt a knot grow in his throat. “I wish I could tell you I can forgive you, but I can’t,” he murmured, his voice thick. “The least I can do is be honest with you. And the truth is that, no matter how badly I’ve been trying to fight this feeling, I can’t deny that I feel  _ hurt _ with what happened. As much as I would like to erase the memories of what happened from my mind, I  _ can’t _ . Your words keep  _ haunting _ me. Yes, I’ve been working on this, fighting them constantly, but I’m still far from fully recovering. And until I don’t do that, I know I won’t be able to forgive you.”

Kyungsoo nodded, thick tears falling down his cheeks. “I understand.”

Baekhyun smiled sadly through his tears. He reached over and cupped his brother’s face with his hands. “I  _ will _ forgive you someday. I know I will. It’ll just take me time. I can’t say it’ll happen tomorrow or next week or next month, but I’ll forgive you.” He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his brother’s forehead. “You’ll always be my little penguin and  _ nothing _ in this world will ever erase the love I have for you.” 

“I-I love you too, Baekkie,” murmured his brother. 

Baekhyun wrapped his arms around his brother and allowed him to cry in his chest. “I love you too, little penguin.”

They stayed together for the rest of the afternoon, holding on to each other as they cried the way they needed so badly. The sun continued to shine beautifully in the sky and the birds sang in the background. Despite the pain they were feeling in that moment, Baekhyun knew that this time around, the hurt was the beginning of a new stage in their lives. A better one where both could be there for the other. Where honesty and love prevailed. Finally, after all the hardships, they could finally build the relationship that had been so harshly destroyed by the years of lies that had hit them both so viciously. 

++++

Later that night, after the hefty dinner he shared with his brothers and Taeyong, Baekhyun found himself lost in thought as he lay on the King’s bed. Well, now it was his bed too. After what happened, the King had ordered for Baekhyun's belongings to be moved to his wing. 

“You can sleep with me now, angel. There’s no need for us to sleep apart,” said Chanyeol on that particular morning. 

Baekhyun hadn’t minded. If anything, he loved it. It was an unspoken way of establishing the change in their relationship. And while Baekhyun was still uncertain of what the future had prepared for him, he at least knew that he could be sure of the feelings the King had for him. And of his intentions too. 

He smiled at the thought. It seemed that everything was finally looking up for him. Not only because of the King’s actions, but also because the conversation with his brother had been a turning point. He was sure of it. While he’d stopped allowing himself to feel hopeful a long time ago, he was starting to believe it was time to let go. Perhaps, it was time to stop feeling scared and to allow himself to feel happiness instead.

He smiled at the thought as he stared outside the grand window that covered one of the chamber’s bedroom. Baekhyun always liked to stare out at the stars until he fell asleep, so the King opted to close them after. 

He remained on the same position for what felt like hours, losing himself in thought. Yes, there were painful memories, but he preferred to focus on the blessings he’d started to receive. He smiled at the possibilities. He could only imagine how much happiness awaited him. And yes, how much pain was still in store for him. He’d slowly learned that life was all about that, the good and the bad. He’d suffered for many years, his life had been filled with the bad, but now, everything was better. The good was starting to appear. But without bad, there can’t be good and he could acknowledge that. 

He had the King by his side, too. And his brothers. He could get through anything that life threw at him. 

His positivity shocked him, but it made him happy too. While the negative still lived in his heart and tried to poison the light that had slowly started to creep into his mindset, the good was slowly becoming more prevalent. 

Eventually, he heard the door open and close quietly. He smiled at the thought. The King had finally arrived. Baekhyun didn’t move, though he knew the King would still know he was awake. 

“Sorry I couldn’t be with you today,” murmured the King as he lay behind Baekhyun and wrapped his arm around his waist. 

Baekhyun smiled and closed his eyes when he felt the King’s lips on his cheek. “You were busy. I understand.”

“I still missed you,” said Chanyeol as he nuzzled Baekhyun's cheek with his nose.

“I missed you too, Chanyori,” he replied as he turned around in the King’s embrace to face him. “How did your day go?”

“Yixing and Jackson have settled in well and they would like to meet you tomorrow, if you don’t mind,” he said. 

Baekhyun smiled as he ran his fingers through the King’s soft hair. “I would love to.”

“We’ll have lunch with them in the terrace since they took a particular liking to it.”

“I’ll be ready by then,” said Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on the tip of Baekhyun's nose. “What about you? How was your day?”

Baekhyun met his Vampire’s eyes. “Kyungsoo and I spoke.” Chanyeol didn’t reply. Instead, he squeezed Baekhyun's waist as sign of acknowledgment. Baekhyun smiled before he continued. “It was...liberating. We both needed it We needed to speak honestly and to tell each other everything that we hadn’t been able to say before. I think it’ll be good for our relationship.”

“I’m glad that’s the case,” replied Chanyeol. 

“It wasn’t easy to tell him that I resent him. That isn’t something I ever wanted to tell him because it’s not something I’m proud of. But I also understand that it’s inevitable and that working through it is now part of the recovery process,” said Baekhyun. He took a deep breath and smiled. “I think admitting this has finally allowed me to acknowledge how I truly feel towards my mother.”

“And what is that?” Asked Chanyeol, his eyes studying Baekhyun's intently. 

“I...resent her. Very much. I loved her because she was my mother, but I’m finally able to understand that what she did to me was not okay. And for that I can’t deny that a part of me hates her. I hope I can forgive her some day for my own good, but for now, I’ll allow myself to feel the way I do. She hurt me more than anyone else. She was supposed to love me and protect, but instead, she was cruel to me. Every traumatic situation I went through and that still plagues me could never compare to the pain she caused me.”

Chanyeol wiped away a stray tear that had fallen down his cheek. Baekhyun smiled as a way to think ham before he continued. “And you know what? I have every right to feel like this. I have the right to feel disdain for her and her memory without feeling guilty. Yes, I’ll work to forgive her, but for now, I’m entitled to my feelings and no one can tell me I’m in the wrong.” Baekhyun met Chanyeol's eyes. “I’m not, right?”

The King shook his head. “No, you’re not. It’s understandable.”

Baekhyun nodded. “It is. It’s time for me to give myself time. For me to be selfish and learn to prioritize myself and my well-being. It isn’t wrong that I want a good, happy future with you. That I want to be happy and healthy. That I want to live a long eternity with you and the family we will form someday. I have every right to dream and hope like everyone else. That doesn’t make me selfish, it simply makes me human. There will be bad and there will be good in the future, and I should be allowed to go through it all in a much healthier way than I have before. With you by my side and with me by yours.”

Chanyeol nodded. “I’m glad you realize it.”

Baek yun shrugged. “It’s still hard for me to accept it completely, but I’m getting there. Slowly, at my own pace. I want to get better and I  _ will _ , with time.”

Chanyeol smiled. “I’m proud of you, angel. You’re doing amazing and I don’t doubt you’ll continue to do so.”

“Thank you for staying by my side and for waiting for me until I’m ready to give myself to you completely.”

“I’ll wait all eternity if I have to,” mumbled the King as he leaned forward and pecked Baekhyun's lips softly. “I love you angel.”

“I love you too, Chanyori,” replied Baekhyun before they continued to kiss some more. 

They held each other closely as they continued to speak about their hopes and dreams in the dead of night. Bae hyun felt completely at ease, protected and cared for in the arms of the one he loved. And it was with that same peace, holding onto the one who stole his heart, that he finally fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgiveness is a process. It takes time. Don't feel bad if you have to give yourself time. Go at your own pace. Recovering is something very personal and different for every person. I'm rooting for you!
> 
> I'll update soon! I have to work on some fic entries, but I'm super stoked for what's coming next so wait for it!
> 
> My Twitter is creggcell ñwñ


	15. Chqpter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: cockwarming, smut, dirty talk

Baekhyun took in a deep breath as the chill air of that sunny afternoon engulfed his body in a comforting embrace. Time had started to pass by faster as he slowly reached a point of optimal recovery. While the pain still lingered, his trauma was now in the past and he was ready to keep going with his life. He still had a lot to work on, yet he could say that much from the burden was lifted off his shoulders. 

Nearly two years had passed since he first arrived at the castle and looking back, he found himself feeling proud of the progress he’d made. While he still had a lot to work on, so far he’d been doing great. And that was more than enough. Months had passed since the miscarriage and while the memory of what happened hurt immensely, Baekhyun had slowly learned to cope with it. It wasn’t easy, but with the King by his side, he felt stronger than ever. 

He smiled as he continued watering his flowers. They looked proud and beautiful. Their colors shone brightly under the sun rays that fell from the sky. They were full of life, vibrant, and released the sweetest fragrance. 

He was too engulfed in his task to notice he had company. A throat clearing alerted him. Shocked, Baekhyun turned around. “Oh, My Prince, I didn't hear you. I apologize,” he said as he bowed.

Jaehyun smiled. “I think we’re already past those formalities, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun returned the smile, knowing deep in his heart that the Prince was right. “It’s still hard to get used to it. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry,” replied Jaehyun before he bit his bottom lip. “I was wondering if we could talk. If you don’t mind.”

Judging from the Prince’s expression, Baekhyun knew that the matter was serious. “Sure, let’s sit down,” said Baekhyun as he led Jaehyun down the stone path towards the stone bench in front of the fountain at the center of the garden. They both took a seat before Baekhyun asked, “How may I help you?”

The Prince remained silent for a moment as his eyes scanned his surroundings. He seemed thoughtful, so Baekhyun knew he was looking for the right words to say. Baekhyun gave him time to gather his thoughts. Whatever he needed must be important and Baekhyun wasn’t about to force him to speak out. Waiting seemed more appropriate. 

“I want to talk to you about my father,” said the Prince at last, his gaze meeting Baekhyun’s.

Baekhyun didn’t know what to say. In a way, he’d been expecting this. After all, Baekhyun was the King’s lover. It seemed normal to him that Chanyeol’s son would want to speak to him at some point. What Baekhyun didn’t know was what to expect from the conversation. From what he’d seen since he met Jaehyun, he was nice and polite. He never looked at Baekhyun in an ill manner, not even when Baekhyun was still regarded as a concubine in the palace. If anything, he was always very kind and treated Baekhyun like family. 

As such, Baekhyun told himself to calm down. He felt terrified of what the Prince would say. Would he ask Baekhyun to leave Chanyeol? Baekhyun knew he wasn’t exactly...adequate for the King. He was a simple human from a poor town that had been offered to the King like a personal whore. And while Baekhyun had learned to tell himself not to think that way, and yes his self-esteem was much better than before, the hurtful words thrown at him constantly for so long still lingered in his mind. They poisoned his soul, burned his heart, and continued to reopen wounds that had already started to scar.

“I never had the chance to thank you properly,” said the Prince at last.

Baekhyun felt shocked by his words. “Why are you thanking me?”

Jaehyun smiled. “For loving my father. For making him smile. For making him  _ happy _ after years of mourning and lingering sadness.” Jaehyun focused his gaze on the flowers ahead and sighed, his smile falling. “I’d never seen him so...happy and well. My mother died while giving birth to me, so I never had the chance to see my father smile, you know? Not sincerely, at least. There was always that hint of pain in his eyes.”

Baekhyun had heard of this from the palace servants and even the Royal Council members, who had mostly taken a liking for him in the last couple of months. But having Chanyeol’s flesh and blood confirm it made it sink in. Baekhyun didn’t know what to say.

“When I met you the first time, I was overwhelmed by the change I saw in him. There was a spark in his eyes that I had never seen before. I never thought I would get the chance to see my father like this, but the more I am around you both, the more it amazes me that you managed to change him so profoundly and beautifully.” 

Baekhyun smiled at Jaehyun’s words. “Thank you for letting me know,” he said as he felt his cheeks grow warm. “He changed me too. I don’t know where I would be today without him. I’m lucky to be loved by him.”

“And he’s lucky to be loved by you,” added Jaehyun.

Baekhyun’s smile widened. “Thank you, Jaehyun.”

A comfortable silence fell between them. The sound of the birds singing around them filled the air as they both got lost in thought. There was more to say, Baekhyun was sure of that, but there was no hurry. 

“You know, many say that my parents were really in love with each other from a very young age,” said Jaehyun after a moment. Baekhyun nodded, to let him know he was listening. “I-I’ve always wanted to ask my father about that, you know? About how his love story with her was, but I know it’s too painful. That’s why I’ve restrained myself from asking. I would like to know about how he  _ saw _ her. I know how she was from what my family has told me, and the Royal Council members who met her, but my father’s view of her must be different. Right?” Asked Jaehyun. 

Sighing, Jaehyun looked down at his hands. “Anyway, my point is...I would like to know how he felt around her. I always imagined I wouldn’t get to see even a glimpse of that. Of my father hopelessly in love and devoted. Of seeing him with hope in his eyes and a genuine smile on his lips. So for the longest time, my deepest desire has been gaining the courage to simply ask him, to see if I can get at least a small idea of what it was like.” He bit his bottom lip as he looked up at Baekhyun. “But ever since you’ve been around, I think I can finally get an idea. Don’t get me wrong, I’m old enough to understand that the feelings my father has for you are different than those he had for my mother. I would never even dare to compare them because there’s no point in doing so. Nevertheless, what warms my heart so much is the fact that at least, after so long, I can get an idea of who he truly is. It reassures me that what others say is true and that I was in fact conceived out of love. Not out of duty, like initially planned by their parents.”

“I understand,” replied Baekhyun. 

Jaehyun’s lips lifted in a soft smile. “I’m telling you this to try to reassure you that my words are true. I’m thankful to you and I’m happy that you’re around. I finally have the chance to meet a version of my father that I thought was long gone. I’m glad he found love and a life partner who he can share his joys and sorrows with.” The Prince grinned. “Loving Taeyong has made me understand how difficult it must’ve been for my father to lose my mother, and for the longest time, I wished he could find someone else. When Sooyoung arrived, I thought that perhaps my dream could come true, but it didn’t. It was the same with Yoona and Jihyo.” He chuckled under his breath. “But then you came around, and everything changed. Finally, I can have peace in my heart knowing that my father can form a family of his own the way I’ll build one with Taeyong.” 

Baekhyun smiled at the Prince’s words. Chanyeol really had outdone himself when raising him. He was pure of heart and incredibly caring. He would be a fantastic King one day. Their people would be lucky to be under his rule. 

“I hope you know that Taeyong and I consider you and your brothers family. And I’m not trying to pressure you or anything because I know it takes time, but know that the day you choose to marry my father, I’ll be there to support your union, I truly believe that you and my father are meant to be. I’ll be damned before I see your connection be damaged in any way. I’m making it a life goal to protect you two. Always remember that,” added Jaehyun. 

Baekhyun felt an overwhelming flood of emotions invade him. Jaehyun’s words were beautiful. Only in his wildest dreams had Baekhyun hoped to hear such a thing be said to him. All he’d ever wanted was a family of his own. And while he had his brothers, their living conditions had never been ideal. He’d always wanted to give them more, to give them a proper place to call home, but that had been impossible. After all, Baekhyun was just a kid who was forced to grow up too fast. He did what he could with what he had.

He kept thinking about Jaehyun’s words long after he left. In a way, Jaehyun’s words were necessary, even if Baekhyun didn’t know that before their encounter. As it was, they lifted a weight off Baekhyun’s shoulders that he hadn’t realized was still there.

It suddenly struck him that perhaps Jaehyun’s spoken reassurance was what he needed to take the next step with the King. After all, Jaehyun was Chanyeol’s son, his own flesh and blood. His approval was the most important. The people and the Royal Council could agree or not and in the grand scheme of things, their opinion didn’t matter much at the end of the day. But Jaehyun’s did. And now that Jaehyun had made sure to reassure him, Baekhyun felt that restraint that was holding him back finally loosen.

Perhaps, it was time to give himself and his heart a chance. After everything that happened, maybe Baekhyun could finally take the next step with Chanyeol.

++++

After dinner, Baekhyun and the King walked hand in hand down the corridors, muttering sweet words of affection and ignoring the servants and guards around them. Everyone was already used to their antics anyway.

When they arrived at the King’s wing, they didn’t go to their bedchamber. Instead, they headed over to the bathing chamber. Everything was ready when they arrived. The servants were to one side, waiting to see if the King needed anything and for him to dismiss them. Once Chanyeol checked everything, he thanked them and asked them to leave.

Once alone, the couple helped each other undress, with sweet kisses and giggles in between their actions. Soft words of affection were whispered while the light of the moon outside served as a witness to their love.

They entered the pool together and at once, Baekhyun straddled Chanyeol’s hips. They helped each other clean up as they spoke about their day. Baekhyun omitted mentioning his conversation with Jaehyun. He wanted to speak about other matters first before getting to that. 

“Chanyori,” he said as he wrapped his arms around the King’s neck. “I wanted to thank you for being so patient with me. I know our situation hasn’t been exactly…easy. Someone else would have given up on me long ago, but you haven’t. Even after everything that’s happened, you’re still here. I can’t even begin to tell you how grateful I am to you for everything.”

“I don’t mind waiting, angel. I  _ love _ you. I’ll wait forever if I have to. All I want is for you to be well, to be healthy and happy. I want you to take every step at your own pace,” said Chanyeol.

“Thank you, Chanyori,” murmured Baekhyun. He rubbed their noses together. “So…I’ve been thinking…”

“About what?” Asked Chanyeol as he held Baekhyun closer.

“It’s been long since we last…you know…”

Chanyeol frowned. “Since we?”

“Had sex,” said Baekhyun while biting his bottom lip. “I know you haven’t said anything because you’re waiting for me to be ready. And I’m so grateful for that, but…” He pecked Chanyeol’s lips. “I’ve been thinking a lot and I’m ready to do it again. If you want to.”

The King studied Baekhyun’s eyes. “Are you sure?”

Baekhyun nodded. “Yes, I’m sure. I want to give myself to you completely.”

Chanyeol smiled. “If that’s the case, then I promise I’ll take care of you.”

“I know you will,” said Baekhyun. “I know I’ll always be okay with you.”

They looked into each other’s eyes with all the love and adoration they felt for each other. Baekhyun’s heart filled with emotions only Chanyeol could make him feel. And when the King leaned in and touched his lips with his own in a gentle caress, Baekhyun felt like he was in paradise.

The kiss was slow. They wanted to savour each other properly. They wanted to enjoy the moment thoroughly. They wanted to take their time that night, take it slow while giving themselves away to the other. 

“Come,” whispered the King as he helped Baekhyun step out of the pool. 

They dried each other’s bodies with the finest of linens left by the servants, taking their time caressing the other’s skin with the utmost care. Then, they helped each other dress in their bathing robes. They even stopped to apply special oils to the other’s skin. “I don’t want your skin to get irritated,” said the King when Baekhyun asked him why he was doing it if they were going to have sex anyway. Of course, Baekhyun appreciated that answer and felt his emotions overwhelm him further. The King always knew what to say and how to treat him to get his heart beating fast.

Once ready, they made their way towards the bedchamber hand in hand. They said goodnight to the guards at the door before entering. As soon as they were inside, they left all pretenses behind and gave into their desires. They wrapped their arms around each other in a passionate embrace and their lips met in a scalding kiss that had them panting from the intensity.

Their clothes soon lay scattered on the floor as their lips continued to taste, their tongues tangling deliciously. Wandering hands explored exposed skin and words of affection were whispered in between each touch of their lips. 

That night, they took their time. Despite feeling the burning desire inside, they had waited long for this to happen. And as it was, there was no rush. All that mattered was having each other in their arms. What they cared about was enjoying the moment with the one they loved most. 

They were soon lying on the bed, Chanyeol’s body fitting perfectly between Baekhyun’s supple thighs. Their lips continued to move against the other’s and their hands continued to explore freely.

“You’re beautiful, my sweet angel,” murmured Chanyeol in Baekhyun’s ear once they separated from their kiss. “The most beautiful man I’ve ever seen,” he added as he started to plant a soft path of kisses down Baekhyun’s throat. Baekhyun moaned at the sensation, his heart beating fast at Chanyeol’s words. 

The King went slow, tasting every inch of skin his lips came in contact with. He also made sure to lick said spots gently, taking in the sweet taste of Baekhyun’s skin. Baekhyun panted at the feeling, his stomach filling with a riot of butterflies. He missed having the King touching him affectionately. It had been too long. 

For once, Baekhyun allowed himself to focus solely on the way the King made him feel. His mind was blank of any negative thoughts as the King took his cock in his mouth and sucked at a languid pace that had Baekhyun seeing stars in no time. He moaned loudly, letting himself go and allowing himself to be as loud as he pleased without worrying about others hearing. He put his pleasure first for the first time and enjoyed himself to the fullest. 

“Fuck Chanyeol, that feels so good,” he moaned loudly. His fingers tangled in the King’s hair and pulled hard. Baekhyun rutted his hips up and let himself go completely as the pleasure increased with each movement of Chanyeol’s mouth. 

The King didn’t stop licking and sucking at Baekhyun’s lenght until he left the human seeing stars. He didn’t relent when Baekhyun told him he was close and he swallowed every drop of the sweet seed that touched his eager tongue. Baekhyun felt his eyes tear at the realization.

It may seem stupid and senseless to get emotional over something that was insignificant in the grand scheme of things. But to Baekhyun, it meant more than he could put into words. As someone who never thought he could be loved, having someone treat him with so much care, to see someone put Baekhyun’s pleasure as a priority, still felt surreal. Yes, he’d been working on his insecurities for months, but that didn’t mean that they didn’t reappear on occasion. If anything, they were more recurring than Baekhyun liked to admit. 

Baekhyun trusted the King. Baekhyun believed the King’s declarations of love and devotion. How could he not when Chanyeol did everything in his power to prove his feelings in any way he could? Not that Baekhyun needed him to go to such extremes, but Chanyeol never minded. 

The problem was his own mind. The problem was how thoroughly poisoned his mind had been for so long, contaminated by the selfish actions and the hurtful words of everyone around him. And while Baekhyun had already started a cleansing process to get rid of such memories from his mind, they came back with a vengeance occasionally. So the reminder that he was indeed worthy of receiving the purest form of love from one of the most noble creatures in existence made Baekhyun emotional. Even if such levels of affection were shown through something as small and as insignificant as the King swallowing Baekhyun’s seed. 

When put that way, it sounded stupid. Pathetic, even. But in Baekhyun’s mind, as the darkness threatened to creep in, it meant everything to him. 

“Angel, why are you crying?” Asked the King once he was hovering over Baekhyun. Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun’s cheeks and wiped his tears gently. 

“I-I’m sorry,” mumbled Baekhyun as he tried to contain himself.

“Don’t apologize, my love. Whatever is ailing you, I’m here to make it better,” said the King. 

Chanyeol’s words only made him cry harder. “I love you, Chanyori,” he said before he started to sob. He wrapped his arms around the King’s neck and held him close. Chanyeol embraced him gently, but firmly, muttering sweet nothings in Baekhyun’s ear, reminding him that it was okay to get emotional. That crying was good for the soul. And Baekhyun was incredibly grateful for that. 

He spoke of what was going on in his mind in between his cries. Baekhyun knew Chanyeol hadn’t asked him to explain and he wouldn’t push him to do so. The King had always respected Baekhyun’s timing. Yet Baekhyun felt compelled to explain. Even with how stupid the reason sounded to his own ears, he needed to voice out his feelings. He needed the King to  _ know _ what was going on in his mind. Baekhyun needed to release his emotions before they ate him alive. 

“Thank you for telling me, angel,” said the King as he ran soothing circles on Baekhyun’s back. “Thank you for trusting me.”

Baekhyun sniffed and looked up at Chanyeol. “You’re the person I trust the most in this world, Chanyori. Thank you for being here for me,” he said as he reached over and cupped the King’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too, angel,” replied the King. 

“Chanyori, please touch me,” asked Baekhyun as he pulled Chanyeol closer. “I  _ need _ you.”

Chanyeol studied Baekhyun’s features. For a moment, Baekhyun felt embarrassed for having sounded so  _ desperate _ , begging for cock like the whore the town once made him believe he was. But he didn't care. Not when he knew that Chanyeol loved him and that Chanyeol would take care of him. 

“As you wish, my sweet angel,” said Chanyeol as he leaned down and joined their lips.

Their lips tangled in a soft embrace, their tongues joining and tasting to their heart’s content. Baekhyun felt the King reach over and knew he was getting the oil. The realization made Baekhyun’s insides ignite with anticipation. It had been so long since they had sex and Baekhyun had honestly missed it. With the King, he’d learned to love sex. In every one of their sessions, he enjoyed himself to the fullest. The King always made sure to make him feel cherished, desired, and sexy. Even when Baekhyun’s mind insisted he was simply a whore, deep down, he always knew that wasn’t the case. The way the King held him and touched him went further than that. 

The King never simply used Baekhyun like a fuck toy. No, he treated Baekhyun with love and respect. He took his time touching and exploring. Chanyeol loved to please Baekhyun, to have him squirming and crying from the pleasure. He loved to hear Baekhyun scream his name as the most delicious of sensations ran through his body. 

So, inevitably, Baekhyun became addicted to sex. Not simply with the act, but with having sex with  _ Chanyeol _ . He was sure that if it was with anyone else, he wouldn’t think the same simply because he was certain no one would ever treat him the way Chanyeol did. 

The King prepared him slowly. He took his time opening Baekhyun’s entrance with one finger, thrusting it inside Baekhyun at a slow, delicious pace until Baekhyun himself asked for more. Gently, the King added a second finger and kissed Baekhyun’s lips when he winced at the slight sting that he felt at the stretch.

“Are you okay?” Asked the King as he moved his fingers slowly. 

Baekhyun nodded. “Yes, my love. It’s just been a while,” he murmured. 

Chanyeol pecked his lips again as he continued to prepare him. He kept the pace slow at first, but eventually, he quickened his movements. Soon, Baekhyun was a moaning mess  _ begging _ for more. The King complied. He added a third finger, soothing Baekhyun when the discomfort hit and quickening his pace when Baekhyun asked for more. 

Soon enough, Baekhyun felt already in cloud nine, his body drowning in the sweetest pleasure. The King always knew how to caress his sensitive walls to make him feel like he was in paradise.

“Ch-Chanyori, p-please,” moaned Baekhyun. He held on tightly to the King’s shoulders, digging his nail into the soft skin as Chanyeol quickened the pace of his fingers. “P-please I need you!”

Chanyeol chuckled. “Yes sir,” he said before he pecked Baekhyun’s lips. Then, he removed his fingers from Baekhyun’s entrance and sat back. He reached over to coat his hand with more oil before coating his massive length with the substance thoroughly. Baekhyun watched every one of his movements, completely entranced by how magnificent and beautiful the King was. 

Most days, Baekhyun couldn’t believe someone as ethereal as Chanyeol chose to love  _ him _ , a mere commoner. It seemed impossible, like something that would only happen in fairy tales. Yet fate always liked to take you off-guard and surprise you in the most unexpected of ways. 

Once ready, Chanyeol leaned over Baekhyun and wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s body protectively. He kissed Baekhyun fervently, his fangs nipping at Baekhyun’s bottom lip. Baekhyun moaned into the kiss, letting himself go completely and giving the King complete control over his body. 

Chanyeol grabbed one of Baekhyun’s hands from around his neck and entwined their fingers. He pushed their joined hands into the pillow next to Baekhyun’s head as he detached his lips from Baekhyun’s to leave a path of bruises on the smaller’s neck. Baekhyun closed his eyes and mewled at how good the King’s lips felt against his skin. 

Without a warning, Chanyeol aligned his cock with Baekhyun’s eager entrance and entered him in one go. Baekhyun screamed at the fullness, tightening his grip on Chanyeol’s hand to ground himself. He’d forgotten how deliciously the King’s cock filled him. 

The King stayed immobile for a moment, planting soft kisses all over Baekhyun’s face to sooth him. Baekhyun was thankful for that. Chanyeol always took care of him and made sure he was completely ready and comfortable before continuing. 

“You can move now,” mumbled Baekhyun before he kissed Chanyeol’s lips. 

Chanyeol didn’t wait for Baekhyun to say anything else. Immediately, he started to move his hips, his pace slow and his thrusts deep. Baekhyun wrapped his legs around the King’s waist and held onto him tightly. He lost himself to the heady sensations as his body was filled with shots of pleasure. 

Gradually, the King started to quicken his pace, his thrusts becoming faster and harder as his hips snapped against Baekhyun’s ass. Baekhyun moaned and screamed at the pleasure as he succumbed completely to Chanyeol’s ministrations. “You feel so good inside me,” moaned Baekhyun as he threw his head back.

“You like my cock that much?” growled Chanyeol as he slowed his hips and instead started to grind them against Baekhyun’s ass. 

Baekhyun moaned at how good it felt. “Fuck yes, my King. You’re so big, you fill me up so well.”

Chanyeol smirked and cupped Baekhyun’s cheek. “Keep your eyes open, angel. I want you to see me while I fuck you,” said Chanyeol as he started to thrust once again. Then, he guided their joined hands to where their bodies were united and wrapped their fingers around his length. “Can you feel that, angel?” Baekhyun nodded, thrilled by the King’s dirty words. “Do you like it?”

Baekhyun nodded once again. “Yes, my love. You feel a-amazing.”

Chanyeol leaned down and left open mouthed kisses on Baekhyun’s neck. “You’re so beautiful, my sweet angel. So pretty when you’re like this, so blissed out because of my cock.”

Baekhyun sobbed, the King’s words igniting something inside of him that he couldn’t explain. Baekhyun dug his fingers onto the soft skin of the King’s back. “M-My King…”

Chanyeol snapped his hips with force. “Yes, my love?”

“I-I...I-I’m,” Baekhyun tried to speak, but all words failed him. He couldn’t find a way to voice out his thoughts, if any made sense at all.

“Do you like it when I say these things to you, my Angel?” Chanyeol asked as he continued to thrust hard, each movement precise. “Do you like it when I tell you how tight you feel around my cock? How lewd you look when I’m pounding into you?” 

Barely able to form any coherent thoughts, Baekhyun simply nodded. “Y-yes m-my- Ah right there! Please my King, right there!” He screamed when the King continued to hit that sweet spot inside of him. Baekhyun tightened his hold around Chanyeol, the hand around Chanyeol’s cock now on the King’s back. 

“Don’t close your eyes, baby. I want to see you when you cum for me,” demanded the King. 

Baekhyun tried his best to do as the King asked. He kept his gaze stuck to the King’s and concentrated on him to keep himself slightly grounded. He fought with himself to keep his eyes open and lost himself to the array of emotions he saw in his love’s eyes. Devotion, pleasure, hunger, and so much more shone so brightly it left Baekhyun completely awestruck. 

“I-I’m going to cum, Ch-Chanyeol. C-can I cum?” He asked, his voice needy and high-pitched as he  _ begged _ . Not that Chanyeol had ever stopped him from reaching his release, but in that moment, Baekhyun wanted to please him in every way he could.

“Go ahead, angel,” growled Chanyeol.

Baekhyun let himself go then, his body suddenly flooded with one of the most overwhelming orgasms of his life. The rush of electricity travelled from his center to every inch of his body. His toes curled and his eyes fell back in their own volition. And when the King came soon after, grunting Baekhyun’s name like a sweet prayer as his seed filled the human to the brim, Baekhyun wondered if that was what heaven felt like. He was sure nothing could ever feel as amazing as what was happening in his body in that moment. 

It took him a while to get down from his high and when he did, Baekhyun felt completely relaxed. He’d forgotten how good sex with Chanyeol felt. Yes, he’d definitely missed it.

“Are you okay?” Asked the King in Baekhyun’s ear.

Baekhyun smiled. “Yes, Chanyori. The best I’ve been in a while.”

Chanyeol smiled. “I’m glad to hear that,” he replied before he kissed Baekhyun’s lips. Baekhyun returned the gesture, both smiling as their lips met in the softest of touches. “Let me clean you, angel. And then we can sleep,” murmured the King before he started to slip his cock out of Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun tightened his hold around the King’s waist with his legs and shook his head. “I want you to stay inside for longer. Please,” he said, his lips forming a pretty pout he knew the King wouldn’t be able to resist. 

Chanyeol chuckled. “Alright, angel. But let’s get in a more comfortable position, yeah?” 

Baekhyun nodded. Chanyeol pecked his lips once more before wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and moving carefully. He lay down on his back with Baekhyun lying securely on his chest. 

Baekhyun looked up at the King and smiled. “Thank you, Chanyori.”

“Anything for you, my angel.”

They stared into each other’s eyes for what felt like hours. In that moment, nothing else seemed to matter except the company of their beloved. It was perfect and peaceful all in one. Baekhyun couldn’t have asked for anything better. Being in the warm embrace of his Vampire King was everything to him. There was no place he felt safer than there, engulfed by Chanyeol’s sweet scent. 

Baekhyun never thought he would have the chance to experience something remotely similar. His life had been filled with dread, sorrow, and pain for so long, that any dreams of finding love had gone down the drain. But Chanyeol proved that everyone had been wrong. Baekhyun  _ could _ have a future with someone. Baekhyun was worthy of finding love, of being cherished and taken care of. 

It was better than any dream Baekhyun ever had. 

He remembered his conversation with Jaehyun from that afternoon and wondered how hard it must’ve been for Chanyeol to lose someone he loved so much. How must he have truly felt when his wife died? How did he manage to cope? And while Baekhyun didn’t want to pry, he felt the need to ask. If only to get to know some of Chanyeol’s struggles the way Chanyeol knew about his. 

Taking a deep breath, Baekhyun titled his head to the side. “Can I ask you something?”

Chanyeol ran his thumb on the soft skin of Baekhyun’s cheek. “Of course, my angel.”

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip for a moment. “This afternoon, I spoke with Jaehyun.”

Chanyeol raised his eyebrow. “Really?”

Baekhyun nodded. “We talked about...you and I. And I was wondering if…”

Chanyeol studied Baekhyun’s features. “Yes?”

Baekhyun took a deep breath. “If I could ask...about your wife.”

Chanyeol’s face turned expressionless after Baekhyun’s words. “What do you want to know about her?”

Baekhyun gulped, feeling a little nervous. “W-we have never really spoken much about your past with her and I-I wonder if m-maybe there’s still some pain in your heart you would like to get out. I mean, you’ve been with me all this time, unconditionally. I’m so grateful because you’ve helped me so much. And... I would like to do the same.” Baekhyun bit his bottom lip. “But only if you want to, of course! I won’t pressure you if you don’t feel comfortable talking about it!”

Chanyeol smiled and leaned down to peck the tip of Baekhyun’s pretty nose. “Thank you, my angel. I understand what you’re saying. And yes, perhaps it’s time I talk to you about my wife.”

“You’re not doing it because you feel pressured, right?”

Chanyeol chuckled. “Not at all, my love. I’m ready to talk to you about it.”

Baekhyun studied the King’s features for a moment and sighed in relief when he noticed the sincerity in them. “Alright then. I’m all ears.”

Chanyeol took a deep breath. “So, I first met Chaeyoung when…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Chaeyoung from Twice
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the delay. My birthday was on Saturday, so I was supposed to update then. sorry hehe
> 
> My Twitter is strawberrypup04

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah hehe I'll post Chapter 2 when I finish updating the latest part on Twitter! For more content, you can always follow me over there at [creggcell](https://twitter.com/creggcell)


End file.
